Claimed
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry was betrayed by the order and the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort. They Obliviate him, and leave him thinking he deserves what they did to him. With the help of a vampire, he learns to live his immortal life without fear and hurt SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Claimed**

**Chapter 1 **

"Master we cannot enter the house," said the young vampire coming up beside his brother. They were not real blood brother, he had been turned and vampires all thought of each other as brothers and sisters.

"Why?" asked Severus Snape curiously. He had been turned when he was ten years old, trained by his own sire who was dead now. He had never attended Hogwarts, and of course didn't like Voldemort. The reason simple was because he bowed down to no one. However, that didn't matter any more, because Voldemort was gone.

"Wards of some kind," said the young man.

"Hm…" was all Severus said as he started using spells to detect what spells and wards were on the building.

"Go and enjoy your feast, I will deal with this myself. Derek stay," said Severus the other vampires started entering houses so they could drink their full.

"Do you think you will be able to break the wards?" asked Derek.

"Of course," said Severus.

Derek had no doubt, Severus was the best vampire they had, and the best magically of course. The wards came down one by one as Severus tore them to bits.

"Wonder what treasure awaits us in here," said Derek softly, for no one would put up such wards for nothing.

"Do nothing until I give you permission," said Severus as the last ward broke and he headed into the house.

"Yes sir," said the young man entering the house behind Severus.

They looked around the house, however to their confusion they found nothing of importance here. It made no sense, why would there be such wards there if nothing of importance was there.

"Nothing," said Derek disappointed.

"No we must have missed something," said Severus quietly, he closed his eyes and Derek knew that he was using his senses to feel everything in the house.

Severus' eyes snapped open; he looked shocked. Derek blinked wondering what Severus had found. Derek blinked once more, and Severus was gone, he saw him leaving down the stairs into … the kitchen? He quickly followed Severus curious to know what it was that Severus had sensed.

Severus swiftly walked down the stairs to the basement, which by the way didn't look like it had been there in the first place. There was magic on the door, so it was obvious the door was magically created, perhaps even the basement was magically created. Curious enough this was a Muggle area; he knew that, so what on earth was happening? Why was magic on that door?

The vampire's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of a beaten boy, who looked ready to die. Severus could feel a tiny, weak pulse so knew he was alive, but he was ready to die. The boy didn't even have a bit of unhurt skin on his body; he didn't know just how bad it was.

"You might as well put the boy out of his misery," said Derek sadly.

Severus ran his hand across the bruised and bleeding face softly, causing a weak moan to come from the boy. Severus wanted to save this boy from what fate had thrown at him. He decided he would have this boy, heal him and give him everything he could ever need.

Lowering his face to the boy's neck, Derek left softly giving Severus privacy. For that Severus was truly grateful, his fangs came out, before Severus softly bit into the boy's neck, moaning at the blood. However he didn't get as much blood as he would have liked. The boy was almost out of blood as it was; Severus kept sucking until the boy was drained dry, and not breathing any longer.

He waited until Death tried to claim the boy before cutting his wrist, and letting the newly "born" childe to awaken now as a vampire. He was too far gone to be able to wake and drink the blood.

"Sir the other vampires are apparating away. Someone has come," said Derek coming once more back into the room.

"Very well, let's be going" said Severus quickly taking his new childe into his arms and apparating Derek left immediately after, not waiting to see who had turned up, or why.

---------------------------

Severus apparated into his rooms, which were fit for a king.

There was a triple size bed and huge mirrored doors which behind hung all the clothes he would ever need. Very expensive drawers, made with the finest of woods, beautifully coloured as well. Beautiful, almost silk-like curtains were a lovely deep royal blue colour.

The room was filled with Muggle things as well, including a TV, millions of DVDs, a computer, and there were many expensive Magical instruments as well. The place did indeed look like the place of a king or queen's room. Why a vampire had them he didn't know.

Laying the boy down on his bed, it was obvious someone had beaten him soon before they came. The sheets would need cleaned before anyone slept in it again for the boy was covered in blood, which was drying on his clothing.

"Get me Andrea now," said Severus, knowing the servant outside his door would get her immediately. Andrea was a healer, one of the best actually, but she was shunned when the rest of the world had learned she was a vampire.

"Right away sir," was said before Severus heard footsteps fading away, a sign that his servant had left to do his bidding, as they always were.

"You called for me?" asked Andrea softly entering the room. Her eyes widened when she caught the sight of the boy lying in the bed.

"Heal him," said Severus before leaving the room.

---------

"Who came?" Asked Severus upon entering the room.

"It was not Auror's or Muggle police sir, they were a bunch of mismatched weirdo's but wizards none the less," said one of the vampires.

"They came within ten minutes of me ripping down the wards I see…well it's obvious we have something they want or want to protect. I will find out about them," said Severus his brow scrunched up as he sat deep in thought.

"It was Dumbledore," said one of the other vampires softly.

"Dumbledore?" asked Severus surprised,

"Yes sir," said the vampire who was named Tomas.

"I see so it was the Order or the Phoenix, the group who brought down Voldemort. At least we know who it was. "Now what we need to know is why they had so many wards around the boy's home, and how important he is," said Severus.

The vampires didn't ask who the boy was he was referring to because they all knew. Derek told them as soon as he apparated in. There were no secrets among vampires.

"Are we going to use him as bait and take the Order out before they take us?" asked a curious Vampire.

"We are not using the boy as bait, he has been though too much in his life," snapped Andrea coming in, it looked like she was already attached to the boy.

"No, we won't. Calm yourself Andrea," said Severus softly.

"Thank you my lord. I wish to speak to you privately; I don't think the boy will like everything about his life told openly," said Andrea.

"Very well, go enjoy your day you know the usual times we meet up," said Severus, releasing the other vampires.

They all apparated away except for Derek of course; as always he was the second hand man to Severus. Or more like a personal servant and body guard as he always watched Severus' back.

"I used a spell that would give me the entire list of his injuries, healed or not," said Andrea.

"And?" asked Severus curious about the boy in his bed.

"Well when he was one and a half he was hit with the killing curse," said Andrea.

"What? How did he survive?" asked Severus shocked.

"His mother gave his life for him; it formed a protection shield of some sorts. However it was not on her own doing, she merely helped him survive the killing curse, and he has a mark left from where it hit him, a lightning bolt on his forehead. However the list starts to get rather violent from there, broken bones, hits over the head, bruised kidneys, stomach, lungs, broken ribs, and to top it all off, he was not fed as he ought to have been." said Andrea softly.

"There is more," said Severus curtly.

"Yes, he has also had the imperious curse put on him, oblivate and Cruciatus curses, Tormento curses, cutting curses, and many, many more. I don't think there is a pain curse he has not experienced," Andrea said, her eyes sad.

"Fuck," was all Severus could say. He would never have dreamed it was this bad.

"He has also been raped many times. He is curled up and I didn't want to do it; the boy has had his privacy violated too much. He has magic suppresser on him, and I don't think he will ever get over all of this," said Andrea softly, tears entering her eyes. She was much like Poppy in that area mothering her patients and hurting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claimed **

**Chapter 2**

"Has he been completely healed?" asked Severus after about five minutes of stunned silence.

"No, I cannot heal him myself. I need help," Andrea nearly whispered.

"I see. Find someone you trust to help then," said Severus.

"But we know of no other vampire healers sir," Andrea replied, looking downhearted.

"I don't mean a vampire, just anyone you know is powerful enough of a healer to heal him with you," said Severus sighing.

"There is only one healer I know of sir: Poppy Pomfrey of Hogwarts. She trained me, before I was turned and shunned," said Andrea softly.

"Then why would you want her help if she cannot be trusted?" asked Severus looking ready to lose his temper.

Andrea, seeing Severus angry, hastily explained. "She didn't shun me, but I didn't want her talking to me. She was a good healer and if she was seen talking to me she would have been shunned herself."

"Very well, if you can get her then do so," said Severus.

"Sir, the Order are usually near Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the headmaster there," said Derek softly.

"Don't be seen and don't be long," said Severus his voice final.

"Yes sir," said Andrea walking away and most likely heading towards Hogwarts.

"What if they catch her sir?!" asked Derek alarmed.

"She won't be caught, I have confidence in her," said Severus leaving the room. Derek stood there for a moment before he too left, apparating away.

_------------------------Flash back to when the wards went off------------- _

A blaring sound surrounded the headmaster's office, where the Order members were meeting once again. Just because Voldemort was dead didn't mean they stopped. They were all being manipulated, and were practically making a world that Dumbledore wanted. Of course they were now convinced it was the world they wanted too. Death Eaters still roamed the earth which, of course, was not good in their opinion.

"Those are Potter wards that have been broken," said Dumbledore, looking worried.

"We need to get there fast then. Only a magical person will be able to get past those wards!" said an equally worried Hermione.

"Don't worry so much, he will not be found. He is in a magic dampened basement that has notice-me-not charms on it. Of course the Dursleys can see though it, but no one else," said Dumbledore as he popped a sweet into his mouth.

"Of course, we still need to go. Shacklebolt, make sure Neville Longbottom is still in the school. We will leave now," said Dumbledore getting up. The others followed like obedient puppies following their master; as always.

The Order didn't take long in arriving, and they didn't even try to be silent. The vampires heard them, and knew immediately to apparate away. The Order of course didn't see them. The people they were feeding off of were taken with them; they knew better than to leave evidence behind.

"Come on, let's hurry," said Ron.

"Good idea, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, heading straight for the door of number 4 Privet Drive.

He hurriedly opened the door, rather loudly, which caused the Dursleys to wake.

"What are you doing here?!" growled Vernon angrily.

"We are just checking up on the boy," said Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling.

"Good, I think I'll watch," said Vernon sadistically.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. Vernon thought that he might as well have some fun with the boy seeing as _they_ were here.

They walked to the kitchen; it was just Dumbledore, Ronald, and Hermione that were present. The rest of the Order was looking for Neville Longbottom; Dumbledore thought it was him who was trying to get to Harry, but how wrong they were. Opening the door he walked down the steps into the magically created basement.

"Where is he?" Asked Dumbledore looking ready to explode as he rounded on Vernon Dursley.

"He was here just a couple of hours ago! I had just had my fun with the boy," said Vernon as shocked and angered as Dumbledore.

"Fuck," swore Dumbledore completely stunned, it was obvious someone had helped the boy. But who, why, and how were his questions. No one knew where Harry stayed apart from his friends or should we say his traitors? No one liked Harry Potter now; he was a disgrace to the wizarding world. Thanks to Dumbledore and the Order when he truly should be the one liked and the Order and Dumbledore disgraced.

"What are we going to do? Don't you have a tracker on the loser?" asked Ron.

"Good idea Ron lets just wait 'til the others arrive" said Dumbledore nodding his head.

"Well done Ron," said Hermione smiling softly at her boyfriend.

"What about the plan?" asked Hermione. "Ginny will be disappointed."

"That plan will just have to be put on hold, but she should not worry. She will have Harry Potter's child so she can get into the main Potter vault, although I don't see why she cares. There is enough in the normal vaults; its just the blood vault we cannot get into," said Dumbledore shaking his head.

"She wants to see if anything valuable is there that's all, like books, jewelry, and other Potter heirlooms," said Hermione.

"She does have a point, we could sell them and make millions," said Ron, who was no longer dressed in hand me down clothes, but smart and expensive ones.

A popping sound was heard in the silence of the house.

"Ah, Shacklebolt, What have you found?" asked Dumbledore.

"He is at Hogwarts sir," said Shacklebolt.

"He is nearly a squib; I don't know why you bother keeping him at Hogwarts," said Ron, shaking his head in disgust.

"I need to be able to give him his potion to suppress his magic, Mr. Weasley; that's why I let him be apprenticed to Sprout. If he gets three more it will be permanent" said Dumbledore, smirking victoriously.

"So, if Longbottom didn't help Potter who did?" asked Hermione frowning.

"I don't know. I will have the Order look for clues immediately," said Dumbledore, quickly using his medallion to get his idiots to him.

---------------

"What's that matter?" asked a tired looking Molly Weasley.

"Yeah," said Tonks nearly stumbling. The medallion now worked as a portkey to wherever Dumbledore was. Even if he was in Hogwarts, they would be apparated there thanks to the extra magic he was getting from a potion he was using on powerful students. The potion sapped up the person's magic, and gave it to the person whose blood was in the potion. So Dumbledore gave out the potion, with his blood in it, and who ever he gave it too would lose magic and he would sap it up.

The people who received this potion were Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, the Patil twins, and Draco Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were pretty powerful as well, but they had received so much of the potion that they were nothing better than squibs most of the time. The magic from all the different people helped Dumbledore get more powerful; it also stopped his aging progress as well. If he kept getting the magic he was then he would be around for a long time.

_--------End Flashback---------------_

Andrea apparated to Hogwarts, staying in shadows hoping to Merlin she was not caught. She would rather kill herself than let anyone find anything out about her family, for that was what the Vampire clan was to her: her family.

She was thankful she knew where the Hospital wing was rather well. Otherwise there would be much more of a chance that she would be caught. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs, her ears open and listening for even the slightest bit of sound.

Going 'round the corner, she was nearly deafened by the bell gonging. Her eyes widened and she quickly entered an empty classroom. Her wide eyes watching the door fearfully, hoping against hope that no one would come in.

No one did, they all ran past, shouting and talking. Five minutes of standing in the corner later, she finally heard the pounding of feet fade away. Closing her eyes and sighing, she listened and, hearing nothing, she came out. With nothing and no one there, she practically bolted to the infirmary. She was rather fast being a vampire and all so it didn't take long.

Andrea knocked on the door.

"Who is it now?! I'm having my lunch," snapped Poppy. Andrea heard it because of her vampiric hearing but any normal person would not have heard.

"Andrea?!" asked Poppy her eyes wide when she opened her office door.

"Hello Poppy, long time no see…look I need your help, someone is badly hurt and cannot be healed by just me. You are the only one I know and trust so I need your help. I'll give you a big lunch afterwards," said Andrea smiling softly when she saw Poppy blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes I will help, come on," said Poppy quickly gathering her emergency bag. This held everything she could need for any sort of accident.

They quickly made their way out of Hogwarts, quicker than it took to come in. Poppy explained that all students should and would be in the Great Hall. So they would not have to worry about students seeing them.

"Thank Merlin for that," said Andrea glad to be out of the school, which, when she thought of it, used to feel like home to her…it seemed a life time ago to her.

"Now where are we going?" asked Poppy once they were past the apparation field.

"Do you trust me?" asked Andrea.

"Of course I do," said Poppy a sad glint in her eyes.

"Good, I'm going to apparate us," said Andrea.

"Very well," said Poppy giving her hand out so she could be apparated to where ever they were going. Andrea took Poppy's arm in hers before apparating them both back to the huge castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claimed **

**Chapter 3 **

"Take me to him," said Poppy; she would always help someone in need.

"Come on, you might want to take a deep breath," warned Andrea softly.

"Let's just go!" said Poppy, almost eager to save someone else's life.

"It's about time you got here," said Severus smoothly from the corner of the room.

"Sorry Severus," said Andrea softly.

"Get me a basin of water quickly with an anti infection remedy now," barked Poppy, she had nearly puked upon seeing the child on the bed. She knew as soon as she saw he was not breathing, that he had been turned.

Andrea did what she was told, Poppy quickly started her scanning spell, she nearly fell over in shock as the list grew bigger and bigger. Shaking her head in dismay she set it aside. She would need to fix one problem at a time, thankfully the child was turned otherwise she knew she would not have been able to save him.

The basin was back though within minutes, and it was a powdery colour. Obviously the potion had already been added. Poppy was glad she had ordered Andrea even more. The child was full of infections, quite a few of them, and in areas she didn't want to believe.

"Start cleaning him," said Poppy.

Poppy began to do so, first his neck, before dipping the cleaning cloth into the bowl to gently wash the child's face. When she got to his forehead she just about fainted when the tell-tale scar appeared, identifying him as one Harry Potter.

"What's wrong?" asked Andrea seeing Poppy pale dramatically.

"It's….Harry," said Poppy breathing heavily.

"You know him?" asked Severus softly.

"Of course, he went to Hogwarts for seven years" said Poppy getting her wits around her she quickly got back to work.

Severus never asked another question, he could wait he had the patience to wait. He had nothing but time really, he watched the two healers started healing the young man, who he now knew was named Harry. Nice name, quiet original not a Wizarding name at all, was he Muggle born? Who knew? However, he would have all his answers by tonight.

--------------

Severus watched for hours, as they poured potions he could identify in his sleep down the boy's throat. Anti Cruciatus, bone mending potion, skele grow. Two for internal bleeding, letting him know how unwell the boy really was, and even more how close to death he had been.

Even worse…how much pain this young man had to have been in.

He was lucky to even be alive; no one has ever survived internal bleeding or hurting for more than a day.

They continued until the boy was filled with nothing but potions; he probably had a full stomach of them. The bruise salve was poured everywhere; they had not healed his anus yet. Severus understood why, they didn't want to betray his trust anymore as someone had already violated and betrayed that trust.

"There that's all I can do for him tonight," said Poppy, after pouring a dreamless sleeping potion down Harry's throat. Harry seemed to relax right into the bed when it was taken. Severus had not realized just how tense Harry was, until that very moment. Harry had been almost as stiff as a board.

"Very well follow me," said Severus sweeping out of the room.

"Come on," said Andrea quickly taking Poppy with her.

"Tea or coffee?" asked Severus.

"Tea please, and coffee for Poppy," said Andrea and Poppy nodded her head in agreement. Andrea still remembered everything about Poppy and what she had taught her obviously.

"Now, tell me everything about the boy please," said Severus sternly.

"First I want to know how you came by him!" said Poppy boldly.

"Very well, we found him in the basement of a house near death. He would have died if I had not turned him," said Severus deciding to indulge her need to know.

"Now, tell me if you please, what you know about this boy," said Severus paying rapt attention to the Medi-Witch.

"Well, his parents are Lily and James Potter, both died on Halloween July the 31st and so would have Harry. He was hit with the killing curse, but it rebounded back onto Voldemort. Voldemort fled that night, Harry was given to his Muggle Aunt and Uncle," said Poppy quietly.

"How did they treat him?" asked Andrea softly.

"Not very well, he would always come back to Hogwarts skinnier and paler than he left. Always had bruises covering him, but every time I went to Dumbldore he promised to sort it out. However, he never did, and eventually I gave up trying to get him to get Harry out of there," said Poppy sadly.

"Why didn't you help him yourself?" asked Severus coldly.

"I couldn't, when I joined Hogwarts, I swore an oath to never reveal what a student tells me out of confidence or anything I may find apart from the headmaster. If I had tried I would most likely have lost my magic, then I would never have been able to help Harry at all," said Poppy near tears.

"Very well, now tell me everything else," said Severus.

"He got into trouble in his first year, Voldemort tried to get the Philosopher's stone, he failed and Harry managed to save the world from the maniac once again. However, Harry told me that it was Dumbledore who set them up to go against him. He knew all along that Voldemort was in the school," said Poppy shaking her head.

"Is that old fool insane?" snapped Andrea, wide eyed.

"I think so, anyway second year, people were being petrified and no one knew what was doing it. Harry and his friends figured it out, and went after a full grown basilisk. And defeat it he did, stopping Voldemort from coming back once again through a diary, saving a student as well," said Poppy.

Taking a shuddering breath she continued.

"Third year was just a mess, but nothing much really happened, apart from Dumbledore telling Hermione and Harry to take the time turner and go back in time. I'm not quite sure what the reason for that was though," said Poppy.

"Fourth year was bad, Harry's name ended up in the goblet of fire, and he unwillingly became a contestant in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Students all though the year were calling him a cheat his own friend turning on him. Bloody idiots the lot of them, he only had three years worth of experience in the Wizarding world yet he was to compete in that. I feared he may not have come out alive. However, something worse happened in the end. Before I get to that Harry thwarted a full grown dragon and collected an egg, and had to dive into the black lake. He didn't come up; when the time limit was up, I was afraid he had drowned. No one ever thought I was at them, but I was," said Poppy looking angry.

"Third task they were sent into a maze, with god knows what! I wanted to curse Dumbledore. He could have stopped the tournament but he didn't. Nothing happened for over an hour, nothing no shooting sparks and no one had come out and triumphed over wining the tournament, I feared the worst. Then something happened, Harry portkey'd back with a still form of a student, Cedric Diggory. In the end I found out that Voldemort was back, and Harry had defied him once again. Managing to bring the body of his school friend back with him, it's unbelievable how self sacrificing he was." said Poppy tears were now rolling down her eyes.

"Oh gods" said Andrea horrified; she too had tears falling down her face. No fourteen year old should have to go though that, she felt respect growing for the child in that bed along the corridor.

"Fifth year was a disaster, all year people were calling him an insane attention seeking lunatic. The ministry tried to get him expelled for doing magic out of school. They failed of course, thanks to Dumbledore, anyway though the year he had so many detentions my head was spinning. When he came to me at the end of the year, he had a new scar to add to his list, his teacher Professor Umbridge had carved _I must not tell lies_ into his hand. A blood quill none the less, all year round. It was then I realized Harry had lost all hope of trusting anyone, even me," Poppy said sadly, drinking her Coffee.

"He was also having visions of Voldemort and no one tried to teach him anything. I told him to learn to meditate but it didn't seem to work, there was nothing else I could think off. When he got sent a vision of his godfather Sirius Black being tortured he rushed of to help him, only to find out it was a trap. He none the less ended up loosing his godfather in the end," said Poppy.

"A trap? You mean Death Eaters?" asked Severus.

"Yes, about ten fully grown adult Death Eaters against six students only in their fifth year. Yet Harry managed to defeat them all, he was portkey'd to the headmasters office, and told the contents of a prophecy," said Poppy.

"A Prophecy?!" asked Severus surprised.

"Yes, one that told him basically that he was the one that would have to defeat Voldemort. Harry seemed to fade away in front of my eyes, the loss of his godfather and the fact that he was going to have to save everyone by killing another," said Poppy.

"Well, it could not have been true, as far as we know the Order defeated Voldemort. Nothing ever came up about Harry Potter," said Severus frowning.

"At the end of Harry seventh year, he had his wand snapped and was shunned from magical society right after Voldemort died," said Poppy.

"Why?" asked Andrea.

"Because he was no longer needed to be a hero, they believed the lies Dumbledore spewed about him not wanting to help them defeat Voldemort that he was just going to let them all die," said Poppy.

"What do you believe?" asked Severus cautiously.

"I think we have all been lied to. I think Harry did indeed defeat Voldemort. Prophecies are always true, seers are true and they do happen. If Harry didn't defeat Voldemort then the world would most likely be taken over. I don't know, Harry was supposed to be the only one who could. It's convenient that Harry was banished right after Voldemort had been killed. The Order claimed they had done it, and all got the Order of Merlin 1st class," said Poppy her eyes blazing with anger.

"Well Andrea its time to tell Poppy what else you found," said Severus sounding occupied.

Severus was thinking about all he had learned he knew there was more to it than that. He just knew it, but he thought Poppy was truthful and had told them everything she had known.

"He has many obliviates on him, as well as about five different magic suppressers. Also something else is draining his magic, a potion or something I'm not sure," said Andrea.

"Oh dear," said Poppy looking like she was going to be sick.

"You say Harry had friends? What happened to them?" asked Severus quietly.

"They abandoned him, and went up for the Order of Merlin with the entire Order of the Phoenix," said Poppy rage filling her at the thought of those two idiots.

"I see," said Severus his own eyes darkening, he hated betrayers.

"Well we best let Harry get better before we remove the magic suppressers. We need to know he will be strong and comfortable enough for us to remove them," said Poppy her thoughts going rampant.

"Can Poppy stay here Severus? Or will she need to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Andrea softly.

"She can stay, near my room so she can check on Harry whenever she needs too," said Severus.

"Your room?" asked Poppy.

"That's right, it was I who turned him, he needs to be near his sire, and if I am near he will heal a lot easier. If he gets up he will be hungry so it's best if I am there, he will only be sated with my blood," said Severus softly.

"I see, very well," said Poppy grudgingly.

Severus nodded his head; he knew what she had been thinking. He however, would never do that to the child, boy, young man. Not after all he had been though, plus he needed healed first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claimed **

**Chapter 4 **

Severus woke up feeling emotions though the bond, he knew his **childe** was finally awake. After three days of nothing though the bond, Severus was at least glad to feel something. Getting up off the chair he walked over to his **childe**, he knew his **childe** was scared, fearful and hungry. He touched his **childe** and felt him tense completely as if he was expecting a blow.

'He probably is,' thought Severus bitterly, he however didn't remove his hand. He kept it there as though he was trying to reassure his **childe** he was in no danger.

Severus gasped softly once the tired glazed green eyes opened, his eyes were beautiful. He had to stop himself from gasping once more at the dead look in those once probably gleaming eyes. He silently swore to himself that he would help this young man in any way he could.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Severus kneeling down so he and Harry were face to face.

"Who are you…where am I?" asked Harry fearful and perhaps a bit of relief in his eyes? Perhaps he realized he was safe here yet he was not sure.

"I'm Severus Snape; I found you in a basement and brought you here to my Castle. I healed you as well as I could, now can you answer my questions please?" asked Severus calmly, making not even a sudden movement.

"I'm fine," said Harry his voice dull and his eyes more so.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? An honest answer please isn't that the least I deserve?" asked Severus softly a sad look on his face. Oh he knew his **childe** was lying, and it indeed made him sad.

"Fine, I hurt all over is that what you wanted to hear?" said Harry hoarsely. It had obviously been a long time since he had spoken any more than a few words.

"No, but I'm glad you were honest now I can get something that will stop the pain," said Severus.

"No need I'm here," said Poppy curtly coming into the room.

"Poppy?" asked Harry in disbelief; did that mean he was back at Hogwarts?

"That's right Harry now lay back and relax I'm going to scan you," said Poppy demandingly.

Harry didn't even protest he knew they would just fall on deaf ears; he didn't even care anymore what she found. He was beyond caring what anyone else thought of him. Plus Poppy had scanned him many times before so it would not shock her with what she found.

"Good you are in much better shape than when we found you, but Harry there is an area that needs doing. However, Severus has something important to tell you before we even get to that," said Poppy, allowing Harry some time to come to terms that Poppy was going to have to heal him one way or another. Doing it right away might make him all the more scared and withdrawn that she knew.

Poppy handed over Harry several potions, which he downed himself not even grimacing at the taste. That's how used to potions he was these days, that he didn't so much as grimace at the taste.

"What?" asked Harry softly wondering what else they could say about him.

"A bit of privacy please," said Severus not happy at all that Poppy had interfered. He realized that Poppy knew Harry better than him, so perhaps he was best getting it over with.

"Very well, don't worry Harry," said Poppy seeing the dread flash in those emerald dulled eyes.

Harry just nodded already giving up and accepting what ever Severus was going to tell him. Probably that he was to leave the castle was soon as he could, and never come back. It was obvious he was a wizard, and no wizard would ever want to associate with him. Not after what he had done, totally blanked when it had come to fighting Voldemort leaving the Order to do it themselves.

"First things first, I'm not just a wizard…I'm a vampire" said Severus waiting for the disgust to come. He was surprised and shocked when neither came; all he saw was acceptance and sympathy.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Harry without an ounce of emotion.

"Well when I found you…you were dying and I did the only thing I knew that would save you," said Severus.

"You turned me," said Harry bluntly.

"Yes, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not," said Severus.

"Just another thing the Wizarding world will hate me for," said Harry not caring at all. In fact Severus could feel real horrible gut wrenching anger when Harry mentioned Wizarding world.

"Let them Harry; however there is something else you must know. We found magic suppressors on you as well as several obliviates. All of them are really powerful but removable," said Severus.

"Obliviates?" asked Harry frowning, something sparkled in his eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Severus knowing Harry had figured something out on his own.

"Well everything is a blur from when I was supposed to have blanked out when Voldemort came. Is it possible that I was obliviated?" asked Harry sounding more sure than hopeful.

"We are sure that's what's happened," said Severus, he felt the agony that Harry felt with the knowledge that he was supposed to have failed the entire Wizarding world and anger at them.

"What's going to happen?" asked Harry once again unsure of this whole new setting. He knew what he had to act like at the Dursley's and in the Wizarding world as well. This was all new to him and he was not sure how to act.

"Well first you need to be healed like Madam Pomfrey said, then we will take the magic suppressors off then in a few days if you are better than the obliviates will be broken," said Severus softly.

"Ok," said Harry still thinking about how he should act.

"Act as yourself," said Severus touching his **childe** delicately on the hand.

"How…?" stuttered Harry his eyes wide. No one and he meant no one had been able to get into his head for a while now. Not even the old manipulative bastard Dumbledore.

"You are my **childe** and I can hear your thoughts, and it's my job to teach you the ways of a vampire," said Severus.

"I see," said Harry still adjusting to the fact that someone wanted to act like himself rather than who they wanted him to be. It had never happened before…should he believe it? Or was it all too good to be true? To Harry it really all was too good to be true.

"Do you think you can handle being touched so soon?" asked Severus softly, understanding written on his face.

"Why are you asking my thoughts on the subject? When I have no choice," said Harry looking as if he was weary just being in the body he was in.

"Because we truly care if you want to do this or not," said Severus his hand once again comforting his **childe**, sending his calming vampiric magic to his **childe**.

The door opened, Severus didn't move at all and let the woman come in. He was going to comfort his **childe**, his **childe** needed him now and he would do his best not to disappoint.

"Right Harry, are you ready?" asked Poppy coming in she looked very concerned as always when it came to Harry.

"As I'll ever be," said Harry half hearted.

"Good, now I'm going to take your clothes from the bottom half of your body. It will be over quicker if you spread your legs for me, I will not touch you I promise," said Poppy looking more concerned and worried. What if she was not doing the right thing in forcing him so soon? She sighed. There was nothing for it. It was getting done now. Only time would really tell if Harry would get over everything that had happened.

Harry jumped and swallowed fearful as his clothes were removed, Severus' hands wrapped around Harry's face. Making sure the young man was not looking, comforting him as well. Harry's eyes glazed slightly, and relaxed a little. The fear was still in his eyes, which were starting to tear up in fright.

"Sssh little one everything will be alright," said Severus softly. To Severus Harry was little, and would always be his little **childe**. His little one, he hoped one day they would be involved but he didn't think on that too much.

"There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" said Poppy dressing him once more.

"You have no idea," Harry choked out.

Harry was grateful for it once he felt nothing for the first time in a long time; his bum was not burning hot with pain or just pure agony. It was nice and cool he could almost feel the magic working on his insides. Almost felt as though it was repairing the tissues that had probably been ripped and torn, from being used that often.

This was exactly what was happening, his whole area was being repaired. The damage was bad, so it would continue to heal probably all day. Poppy sighed softly, mumbling another apology she left the room. She knew she would never understand what Harry had gone though, and that she needed someone that did. Hopefully Severus would be that person to help Harry over come what had happened and understand him.

"Why don't you sleep some more, I'll be here when you wake up," said Severus seeing Harry yawning.

"Ok," said Harry unresisting, even though his stomach was hurting and he was hungry.

Severus realized this of course, and cursed at himself, obviously Harry was going to be hungry! He had yet to eat since he had been turned. Harry was already lying down on the bed half asleep. Letting his fang break the skin on his arm he let it hover around until Harry's nostrils flared.

"Drink," said Severus.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he was sucking on Severus' wrist as if it was the only thing in the world left for him to drink. He didn't drink nearly enough before he slid into a calming deep sleep. Severus smiled softly; before covering Harry up, licking his own wound closed he cleaned Harry's face. Two trails of blood were trailing down his mouth onto his chin, from where it had escaped his mouth.

---------

"How is he?" asked Andrea softly when Poppy returned she could smell Poppy's despair and anger as well as fear a mile away.

"I'm scared for him," said Poppy after a few minutes.

"As am I," said Andrea softly, she knew her concern for the child was nothing like Poppy's.

"I don't know what to do, I've been a nurse all my life I've never had a child. If I did they would probably think of me as a nurse. I'm always so professional… would I be like that with my own children if I had them? I love Harry like a son," said Poppy sitting down.

"You wouldn't, you would be a great mother, and you can still have Harry like you as a son. You just need to loosen up a little and stop being the Medi-Witch," said Andrea smiling softly.

"Is he ok?" Poppy demanded as soon as Severus walked into the room.

"Fine, he is asleep now and will be until tomorrow," said Severus; the sleep he had gone into was a deep one after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Claimed **

**Chapter 5 **

"How you feeling today?" asked Severus as he entered the room, a tray full of food hovering behind him.

"Better," said Harry smiling softly, he didn't know why he trusted this man so much but he decided to give it a shot.

"Good," said Severus plopping the tray down.

"Who made this?" asked Harry curiously.

"The house elves," said Severus.

"That explains why there is enough to feed an army," said Harry softly.

"Indeed," said Severus sitting down on the bed next to his Childe.

"Is…is blood…does it always make you feel like that?" asked Harry looking fearful.

"Like what?" Asked Severus.

"Like not in your body, all dreamy?" asked Harry unsure how to put it into words.

"Ah, no not always it's because it's your first drink you will get used to it but it will always taste brilliant; get you high, in other words," said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry as he began eating some small things of the tray. Severus helped himself as well, he had not eaten yet.

"I didn't think vampires ate," said Harry as he munched on a bit of toast.

"Of course we do," said Severus.

They ate in silence after that, Severus was curious to know if Harry remembered being raped and beaten 'til he was nearly dead, or if that was what was obliviated from his mind.

"Can you tell me…if I'm sorry if it's hurtful but I need to know if you remember being…raped," Severus trailed of.

"Yes," said Harry dully pushing his food away.

"Can I ask who?" asked Severus his anger burning in his veins at what his Childe had gone through.

"I…" said Harry shaking his head; he couldn't handle it. He began shaking and crying harshly.

Severus moved up and crushed his Childe into his arms and not letting him go. Comforting his Childe when he needed him, Severus knew that Harry had to talk and get it over with. He needed someone there for him; he needed support and reassurance that it was not his fault.

"I don't understand how they could do it…I know I failed them but I didn't think I deserved that…but I guess I do," sobbed Harry almost hysterically into Severus' chest.

"No, you didn't deserve it, no one no matter what they have done deserved it, was it someone you trusted?" asked Severus knowing deep down it was.

"Yes," said Harry sobbing even more, hiccupping now.

"Your friend?" asked Severus soothing his **childe**.

This caused Harry to cry even more, he didn't answer but he didn't have to. Severus now knew; it was a friend that had done this to Harry. Even worse was that he had done them all the biggest favour and that's how he was repaid.

"They…Ron said he was happy spending my money…" said Harry still crying.

"That's impossible, they cannot touch your money," said Severus frowning.

"He is…got nicer robes and everything," wailed Harry.

"Ssshh…now its ok little one, shush now," said Severus.

"It hurts so much! They were meant to be my friends," Harry said.

Now it was all spilling out, it seemed the dam had burst and his emotions were rushing though. Severus learned more than he had thought he would that day, how he was used by his family and his friends. He even named the people who were there; when Harry was asleep he was going to speak to Poppy about it.

"Is there not one person who didn't betray you?" snapped Severus, Harry flinched so Severus soothed him explaining that he had not meant to hurt him, he was just angry at the people who had hurt Harry.

"Neville, Luna and Draco were the only ones who stuck up for me…" sobbed Harry.

"What did they say when they stuck up for you?" asked Severus.

"That I was just a boy and I should not have had to do it…that the Wizarding world didn't expect their children to do it," sobbed Harry.

"No one, not anyone else agreed with that?" asked Severus shocked, was the Wizarding world that bad?

"Just Madam Bones, sort of she agreed that she wouldn't want her Niece doing it. She didn't care about me though, not when I was banished from the Wizarding world. They don't want me there…I don't think they ever have," said Harry his sobs trailing off probably too tired to cry any more. They had spent three hours sitting there talking and mostly Harry crying.

"It's their loss Harry…you are a powerful, wonderful Wizard and they don't deserve you. They will get what's coming to them Harry I promise you. Do you want revenge for what they have done?" asked Severus already knowing that Harry did.

"Yes," said Harry anger colouring his entire voice.

"We will, first we need to get you better then remove the suppressers and hopefully they will snap the obliviates, if it doesn't work then we will remove them. We will find what they have hidden from you I promise, even if you didn't defeat Voldemort you don't deserve what they did to you," said Severus adamantly.

"Promise?" asked Harry sighing tiredly, feeling emotionally and physically drained after that long cry. He felt like he had not cried in forever, it was nice to feel the weight falling off of his shoulders. He was fearful about letting someone in, and them hurting him.

"I Severus Snape do swear on my magic never to hurt Harry Potter nor betray him willingly," said Severus softly.

Harry gasped at that, gaping at Severus in awe when he felt the magic glow and light against his heart. This man meant it, this man really did want to help him, and tears came to his eyes once again and fell down his face. He didn't sob of course; he just let the tears flow.

"Here, come drink," said Severus softly guiding Harry to his neck.

"What no! I mean I don't want to hurt you," said Harry trying to pull away.

"You wont, it's a great experience being bitten into, I promise some day you will get to have that experience," said Severus nudging Harry to latch onto his neck.

Smelling the blood under the flesh of this man drove any other thought out, and Harry bit down. He heard Severus moan softly, sucking on the neck he drank greedily before softly licking the wound closed. He lay sleepily and sated against Severus, feeling tired.

"I'm going to lay you on the bed or would you like to stay here for now?" asked Severus.

Harry smiled against Severus, touched by the man's concern, so Harry replied.

"Here, just until I fall asleep," yawned Harry

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, Severus was awed by the trust this child showed in him. Smiling softly, he lay Harry down because he was asleep, covering him up he once again wiped the blood from his face. There was not as much as the last time. He was obviously learning fast how to keep all the blood in his mouth and not let it escape.

---------------------

"How is he?" asked Poppy drinking tea as she watched Severus come into the room.

"He is fine, he will get better more quickly than any of us realize, now I need to ask you a few questions," said Severus sitting down and getting serious.

"Who is Hermione Granger? Was it the friend you were talking about?" asked Severus.

"Yes why?" asked Poppy frowning.

"Because she was the one of many people to hurt Harry, she is taking his money according to him. Now is it possible they could be taking his money, not that I doubt Harry," said Severus.

"Um…if they have his key they could take money from his trust vaults, but they won't be able to get into the main blood vaults. So this is where the Weasley's have suddenly been getting their things from," said Poppy looking ready to explode.

"Yes, apparently now I need to ask who Ronald Weasley is," said Severus.

"It's his other best friend!" said Poppy.

"He has betrayed Harry as well, only he was one of the few who…raped Harry," said Severus angrily.

"That blasted boy, well just wait till I get my hands on him," said Poppy looking angrier than anyone would have ever seen her.

"Dumbledore was also one of the few who did as well, according to him also Shacklebolt, Amvery, Dawlish and someone called Podmore or something," said Severus.

"Shacklebolt, Amvery, Dawlish and Podmore are part of the inner circle of Dumbledore's Order," said Poppy looking close to tears.

"Hmmm…" said Severus frowning deep in thought.

"Dawlish and Shacklebolt are Aurors," said Poppy looking like she was ready to faint. This was not the Order she knew, the person that shocked her the most was Dumbledore. She never in her life would have thought that Dumbledore would do something like that. For one, he was too old! It was disgusting and perverted; something she did not tolerate. She didn't doubt Harry's word for a minute, for he was the most honourable and honest person she had ever met.

"Well they won't be much longer; as soon as Harry is better he will get his revenge. Harry will be back to normal physically tomorrow, well enough to break the suppressors. He has had a good bit of blood and it will do more than good to help in his recovery," said Severus.

"Good," said Poppy satisfied. Oh she could not wait to get her hands on those idiots who had dared harm her Harry, her little boy, her child. He may not be hers biologically, but she didn't care. She had cared for him more than anyone else in her career and she was not about to stop now. She would let Harry get his revenge; he deserved it in her book. Although she didn't like killing it reminded her too much of Voldemort and the war, she didn't care. If it took Harry getting his revenge to get better and heal from all they did to him…she was with him one hundred percent.

"After that he will get the obliviates off, this is what I fear will put him back the most" said Severus sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Claimed **

**Chapter 6 **

"Where is he?" he asked the guard outside Harry's room.

"Tower," was all the man said, Harry was safe in the castle nothing could happen.

"Good," said Severus curtly before walking up the stairs.

"I've been looking for you," said Severus softly coming into the room.

"Sorry," said Harry already starting to get up.

"Don't leave, you can go anywhere you like, I'm just surprised you are up and about so soon," said Severus then asking "May I join you?"

Harry just nodded his head. Then Severus sat down a good bit away from Harry not wanting to scare him or think he was repulsed by the boy. He could not have it every way, Harry seemed fine that Severus sat where he did.

"How are you feeling just now?" asked Severus after a few seconds of silence.

"Sore, but better than I have in a long time," said Harry sighing softly once again his head fell on the wall and he looked out at what was to him a beautiful view.

"Would you like another potion?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to trouble you," said Harry smiling bitterly.

"You are not bothering me or troubling me, Accio mild pain potion," said Severus softly. The pain potions that were not mild actually put you to sleep for a good few hours while the mild ones didn't.

"Here," Severus said as the potion went flying into his hand.

"Thank you," said Harry surprised, he didn't hesitate in drinking the potion which to Severus was a good thing.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm doing what anyone would do," said Severus.

"Yeah right," said Harry smirking sadistically, as if anyone would want to help him.

"Are you ready to take your magic suppressors off? We could do it today if you liked," said Severus, wondering if Harry was ready for that, but the sooner the better.

"If you want" shrugged Harry, surprised. They wanted to remove the blocks on his magic? They didn't think him dangerous because of all the magic he had? They would after they took them off.

"Let's go then," said Severus standing up.

"There is no point, they would just be put back on again," said Harry depressed, his eyes showing the deep sadness that was in his soul. They always said that the eyes are the window to the soul and at that moment, Severus believed that more than ever.

"No one will put them back on," said Severus adamantly.

"I'm too powerful to have all that magic," said Harry dully as if he was speaking something someone else had told him.

"Did Dumbledore tell you that?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry nodding his head as if he was ashamed.

"Hmm…well he is wrong Harry, look at me, he is wrong You are powerful, yes, but you will be trained. Your magic is not too powerful for you; no amount of magic is too much for you. That magic was made for you, it is in you and it comes from you. Once you get proper control over your magic you won't have any magical outbursts which is actually called Accidental magic most of the time," said Severus.

"Ok," said Harry, instinctively believing him. He was a vampire now, and he could sense right and wrong, lies and truth, and Severus was telling him the truth. He could not hide from it now, and could not think everyone was lying and never trust anyone.

"Are you ok to walk down?" asked Severus softly.

"Yeah sure," said Harry getting up, holding his hands out to Severus who pushed him up.

"Would you like a look around before we go back to your room?" asked Severus softly.

"I'd like that, this castle is amazing! Might even be bigger than Hogwarts," said Harry.

"It is, and a lot cleaner as well," said Severus smiling softly guiding Harry from the tower and down the steps back into the warmth of the castle.

"I never thought anywhere could get cleaner than Hogwarts," said Harry smiling sadly at the memories.

Severus didn't say anything after that. He just started telling Harry everything; where the towers were, how many rooms there were, showing him the rooms which were not used, sitting areas which had huge roaring fires, the huge massive library on the second floor, the huge study next to it, and the room full of benches across the room. They were obviously used for people reading the books and going though and sitting on the benches.

"Here is my room of course," said Severus once they had gotten down to the familiar area for Harry.

"My room is just next door," said Harry silently amazed.

"It is, and Poppy and Andrea are in the next room after it," said Severus starting to walk in that direction.

"Poppy is still here?" asked Harry amazed.

"Yes" said Severus smiling sadly, the boy really thought he was not worth it, well he would make sure the boy did in a couple of month's time.

"That's nice," said Harry softly walking beside Severus; he was now starting to feel the strain.

"Come on, lets get you in," said Severus scooping the young man into his arms. Even though he was a vampire and he healed fast naturally, and with the help of the potions, Harry's pain didn't go away as easily as one would think.

"Ah there he is. How is he doing Severus?" asked Andrea coming over.

"Better, we are going to remove the suppressors that are on him," said Severus.

"But he is not fit enough," protested Andrea.

"I have spoken and Harry has agreed. Do not argue," said Severus softly.

"Very well brother," said Andrea.

"Is she your sister?" asked Harry curiously, he could find no resemblance of each other in either of them.

"No, all vampires think of each other as brothers and sisters, or sire and childe, some are actually lovers," said Severus softly.

"Oh," said Harry taking in the new knowledge he was learning.

"Let me scan him first," said Poppy.

"Fine," said Severus shaking his head, he should know his childe was fine; he was the boy's sire after all.

Poppy did indeed scan him, she found that he was indeed healing rapidly, but he will be exhausted easily for a while. As his body will need to get used to moving again, his internal injuries were healing nicely, it looked as if it was a job well done.

"He is healing better than ever, with all his magic it can only help," said Poppy agreeing one hundred percent.

"Now are we all agreed?" asked Severus.

"Ok," said Andrea giving up, if Severus and Poppy thought it would be alright who was she to disagree?

"The first one is a simple Finiti incantatem," said Severus.

Together they pointed their wands at Harry, who was fidgeting nervously, he shouldn't really be nervous because he trusted these people. However he could not help himself, he instinctively wanted to bolt or hide himself, even fight! But he knew they were not going to hurt him so he held himself tense.

"FINITI INCANTANTEM!" shouted the three together.

The glow surrounded Harry, showing them that it was working and one of the suppressers were coming off. Harry gasped at the feeling of some of his magic coming right into his magical core, which felt like his very soul to be honest. It didn't feel cold and alone anymore, it felt like a furnace burning overdrive.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus softly looking at Harry concerned.

"Wow, it's like I've just met an old friend," said Harry.

"Well that's your magic," said Severus softly.

"What's the next one?" asked Harry curiously.

"I want to know that as well," said Poppy.

"The next one is 'Exemule shelideus' it's not dark nor light I'm surprised that Dumbledore knows of this spell," said Severus.

"Exemule shelideus?" asked Andrea asking if she was saying it right.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Ok relax Harry, it's nearly over, be prepared for this shield coming down and it may be a lot more magic than the last time. Do not let go of your magic, just reign it if you have trouble," said Severus.

Harry just nodded once more nervous.

They did it four more times, this time the shields were called 'unblockus magicus' obvious but devious if you think about it. The next one 'sheildus breakus' that was actually a dark spell, Dumbledore could be sent to Azkaban for performing that. Also 'finiti sheldus potentioal' this spell stops all potential coming though, which is the worse. Dumbledore would be given the kiss for that, the last person to use it was Grindelwald not even Voldemort, as dark as he was, attempted such a curse.

The last two spells hurt like hell, more than anyone could have predicted, his magic went haywire, and Harry was unable to control it. Severus had to go into Harry's mind and help him control it, as his sire he could do this. He didn't want to do it again, because it was a violation of privacy, and he swore he would never do it again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus sitting on his knees beside Harry on the couch.

"Tired," said Harry hoarsely from all the screaming. He was tired because of all the magic he had to keep in, also his magical core had just expanded way bigger than anyone else's alive today.

"Sleep little one, we will be here when you wake, then you can get something nice to eat," said Severus, petting Harry's sweaty hair.

Harry flinched at the contact, but Severus didn't mind, he knew that Harry trusted him and he was doing it because he was used to doing it, it was instinctive. Harry looked at Severus, tiredness, confusion, and pleasure coming though his eyes, he was obviously happy that someone wasn't touching him to hurt him. Harry to everyone's surprised leaned into Severus' touch as he began to fall asleep.

"He's getting better," said Poppy pleased.

"Yes but unfortunately when the obliviates come of I'm sure we are in for a set back," said Severus.

"I disagree Harry is stronger than you realize," said Poppy.

"I hope you are right, and Harry is prepared for what is under them," said Severus softly.

"He remembers what the people he trusted did, I don't think anything else can really shock him," said Andrea softly.

"It's a possibility that you are both correct, I hope you are, would you like some tea or something stronger?" asked Severus.

"Stronger," said the ladies at once.

"Wine it is then," said Severus.

They sat for a while, just chatting wondering what would happen and drinking red wine, eventually a subject came up that Poppy was curious about.

"How will Harry be fed?" asked Poppy.

"Like how any vampire is fed," said Severus almost a little sarcastically.

"What if Harry refuses? I think that's more than possible he doesn't like hurting anyone," said Poppy.

"Then I will feed from him and he will feed from me, it's as simple as that, this is what he will be doing until he is three months old anyway," said Severus.

"Three months old? You make him sound like a babe," said Andrea smiling.

"Ah, a three month old vampire then," said Severus.

"Good I don't want this forced upon him," said Poppy.

"He will not be able to resist blood calls, unless he drinks, if he still refuses he will go into a blood rage. He will then drink the blood without a thought and come back to himself once he has had enough to sustain him for the time being," said Severus.

"That's not good news, perhaps Harry should know this," said Poppy.

"Don't worry, all will be explained. I won't leave anything out," said Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Claimed

Chapter 7

Harry found he liked going around the manor, it was huge, welcoming, and always had people around. It was never deserted, and the people who were there didn't look at him in disgust like he thought they would. It was as if they knew something he didn't, which was most likely true.

He went into one of the rooms he had not been into yet, and he was surprised to see it was a training room. Swords, big heavy machines and mats were spread all around the place. He wondered why they were there; everyone knew Vampires were naturally stronger than humans and faster than the eye could see.

One of the set of Daggers actually called to him. Curious to why or how a sword could call to him he walked over. Just as he was going to touch it he backed away, he had learned the hard way not to touch anything magical.

"It's ok you can touch it, it wont hurt you, it just wants to bond with you," said Dominic.

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because the call you feel is you being magically compatible with this magical weapon and it also means you will be best with the daggers," said Dominic.

"He speaks the truth," said Sam coming into the room.

"Do you have one?" asked Harry sitting down comfortably on the mats.

"Of course, everyone here finds one sooner or later, not necessarily here but they do find their match," said Sam.

"Cool," said Harry standing up once again.

He then carefully walked over and slowly removed the daggers from their places. He gasped when a glow surrounded him, he couldn't drop the daggers; they were magically forced into his hands.

He saw Dominic and Sam looking at him in surprise and awe, they must have called for Severus because the next thing he knew was Severus standing next to him. The daggers by then had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor. They were nothing like the daggers he had picked up, they were like royalty's swords.

"Looks like you are Merlin's heir," said Severus.

"Merlin's?" asked Harry shocked.

"That's right, those were taken from the Merlin Vault, many centuries ago, and have been here ever since. There is a prophecy saying the one to wield them will have the power to end the war," said Severus.

"I don't understand. The war is over," said Harry confused.

"It isn't," said Sam softly.

"But they killed him!" said Harry looking panicked now.

"If by him you mean Voldemort, then yes, the war is over. However, Dumbledore is far from gone," said Severus.

"Dumbledore is light, we could not touch him," said Harry believing it deep down.

"Dumbledore is not light, after what you have told us, power has corrupt him and gone to his head. Dumbledore may have been light once but not any longer," said Severus.

"But then how come he has a phoenix if he is not light?" asked Harry logically.

"Well he certainly has me there," said Dominic nodding his head.

"True," frowned Severus. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had that blasted bird. He knew that phoenix's did not go with anyone dark! They were pure and untainted and no spell or anything could make them stay if they decided to leave.

"Shout on it," said Sam.

"Fawkes?" shouted Harry thinking only of the bird and not Dumbledore.

Nothing happened, Sam shrugged and said "It was worth a shot."

Just then a huge burst of light appeared in the middle of the room, before a very familiar soothing song filled the air, calming Harry down instantly and making him forget all his troubles. Smiling softly when the bird landed on him he stroked the red and gold feathers.

"Hello Fawkes" said Harry softly, the bird trilled in response.

Fawkes bit him quite harshly on the ear, then another glow surrounded the area. The three vampires and the bird knew what had just occurred but as usual Harry was out of the loop.

"What happened?" asked Harry looking confused.

He looked at Fawkes in astonishment, the bird looked radiant and years younger! Not so chicken like any more! Plus instead of gold feathers they were turning green! Red and green feathers. The bird just hooted in agreement at his new looks before tearing up and healing the mess he had caused on Harry's ear.

"He just bonded to you," said Severus smirking softly.

"Really? What does that mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"You will be able to talk to him," said Severus.

"Wow, Fawkes why did you leave Dumbledore?" asked Harry waiting for a response.

He thought Fawkes would talk, but it didn't. A series of pictures went though his mind. Dumbledore killing Grindelwald, then it went on to innocent murders and to his disgust Dumbledore was as good as a pedophile. He used to let young boys into his office, offer them special sweets from his drawer. The sweets were drugged, looked like a form of the Imperious curse as well come to think of it.

He watched, sickened, as the scene played out in front of his eyes. Dumbledore took a de-aging potion and enjoyed playing with them. Raping them, molesting them and Obliviating them of the entire thing! They left smiling thinking the headmaster was good and nice.

What hit closer to home than anything else was that he recognized the teenager, or the teenage Headmaster, should he say. He remembered the boy because he had come every day and raped Harry as well. All this time it had been the headmaster. It didn't shock him much as it should. He was passed being shocked at anything Dumbledore did.

Well that's what he thought anyway!

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"I'm going to be sick," said Harry hoarsely, a basin appeared out of no where. Good job too for within seconds he was puking his guts up.

"What happened?" repeated Severus softly.

"You don't talk to Fawkes but he shows you his memories. Dumbledore is worse than I thought. He hurts eleven year olds. I don't want that to continue. Dumbledore has to be sorted out," said Harry angrily, he would not let Dumbledore molest someone else.

"But when exactly did Fawkes leave him?" asked Sam.

"30 years ago or something," said Harry, it was at least 30 years anyway.

"Fuck me, he has been corrupt longer than we thought," blurted Sam.

Severus looked at him with a warning look, Dominic just closed his eyes. He knew that Harry was smart enough to work out what they were talking about.

"Are you trying to tell me you knew Dumbledore was corrupt and you did nothing about it?" asked Harry abruptly getting up.

"Well we knew he was corrupt!" said Sam trying to be helpful but not helping any.

"Don't come near me," said Harry backing away from Severus, and running from the exit at the other end of the room.

"Shit he is heading of the front doors," said Severus panicking.

"Move then," snapped Sam running towards the front doors himself.

Harry, for a newly turned vampire, sure was fast, although that might have something to do with him already being naturally fast at running. He was half way out of the grounds, when he felt the wards shudder. Looking around, his eyes widened, there was Dumbledore and the Order looking grim.

Suddenly there was pops all around the place as vampires turned up. Harry was in the middle of them, Severus was at the front of them and looked like he was in charge.

"Get Harry out of the way! Do not let any of them get their hands on him," Severus demanded of one of his vampires.

"Aye sir," said the man quickly running towards the boy, who gasped and started running in the other direction away from the vampires and Order.

He was caught once again, struggling to get away. He was apparated to the castle once again. The man locked the doors, which were magically unlocked once again by Harry. Who attempted to get away again, Malachi groaned before apparating the boy to the dungeons and locking him in the magic suppressing cells.

Harry immediately drew into himself, and went into the corner, knowing it had been too good to be true. Tears run down his face, he had trusted Severus and once again he had been let down. He stopped crying, and once again barricaded bricks around his heart. Hoping he would never feel again, he didn't want to - it hurt too much.

"Give us the boy back and we won't hurt you," said Dumbledore his presence demanding total respect.

"You won't get your hands on the boy again," said Severus.

"You do realize this boy is destined to be even worse than Voldemort ever was?" said Dumbledore.

"And? Why would I have a problem with this?" smirked Severus, it was wiped of his face when he felt Harry's end of the bond close up. He could not feel his mate at all. Something was wrong, and Malachi was back fighting so surly everything is alright?

Dumbledore looked shocked at this, before anger took its course. But before anything could be done, the vampires crated a big shield together which caused the Order members to go flying away out of the castle and half way down the street.

"Tyler, Damon and Adam stay and guard, the rest of you with me," snapped Severus apparating to the great hall room which was used for meetings.

"Now Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Shacklebolt and a few others are to stay alive. No matter what the rest of the Order you can take off one by one. Now Andrea get Poppy she will show you all who is to be targeted for dead and who is to be caught alive," said Severus he was too worried about his mate.

"Malachi where is my bonded?" asked Severus.

"In the cells my Lord," said the vampire.

Gasps went round the room, coming from those who knew Harry's history. Which was quite a few, it was hard not to know when they saw him every day. Andrea looked ready to kill, but knowing better she bolted for the cells, Harry was her first concern right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Claimed

Chapter 8

While Andrea practically flew down the stairs, Severus did the same. They were both extremely worried about Harry. What they didn't know was that it would be ages before they got any sense out of the young man.

"Harry!" said Andrea crawling into the cell.

"Scan him," said Severus concerned, he didn't know how his mate was or anything, the bond was gone.

"Nothing seems wrong, his breathing is irregular though," said Andrea.

"Get him to my rooms immediately, tell Poppy also," said Severus angrily.

"Are you going to deal with that foolish boy?" asked Andrea angrily.

"Yes, but really it wasn't his fault he had no idea," sighed Severus.

"Put him somewhere else then, a post out of the country until this all passes?" asked Andrea.

"Good idea, I'm going to have to hunt and get some blood for him, otherwise I dread to think what would happen. Plus the blood can only help him recover or get better; I hope there is nothing wrong with him. Now enough talk. Get him to my room immediately," said Severus.

"Very well," said Andrea picking up the young man without even so much as a single struggle.

She was gone before Severus knew it, Severus himself had to sit there for half an hour. He had lost his mate, he could not feel him at all. It was almost as if he had died or something. That thought was a scary one. Knowing it was best to deal with Malachi just now and then go to Harry, he made his way down to the great hall once more.

"I'm sorry My Lord," said Malachi bowing stiffly, "The others have just told me… I had no idea," said the guilt ridden man.

"Very well, but join Alex and the others on their mission. You could do with some real training," said Severus.

"But sir, my childe is not ready," said Malachi's Sire.

"He is ready, you will go with him also, he needs to learn of our ways," said Severus looking at Jack annoyed. Jack was Malachi's Sire.

"Very well My Lord," said Jack bowing knowing who was in charge even though he had control over his childe. It was Severus who had the last say in everything, he was in charge.

"Very well, go! Do as you please I want some quiet time. Those on guard duty, do not sleep. Dumbledore just attacked and I know he won't give up that easily, the rest of you, have you been to see Poppy yet?" asked Severus.

"Yes My Lord," shouted the Vampires.

"Good then you know your jobs," said Severus grimly.

"Do not attack them, just watch them, learn their habits and stop their attacks," said Poppy.

"Why?" asked James curiously. James of course was another vampire.

"Because until Harry is better, no one will be attacked. He will be furious if you attack without him. Once he calms down anyway," said Poppy, she had been told what had happened. She didn't realize just how bad Harry was going to be; none of them did.

-------------------0


	9. Chapter 9

Claimed

Chapter 9

It was two weeks before Harry woke up. , wWhen he did, he immediately once again tried to get away. He would be damned if he stayed there or let himself be hurt once again.

"Sir," said the young man looking pleased that he was awake and didn't move as usual.

Harry roseraised an eyebrow at that. sShrugging, he quickly continued on his way. He remembered the way,way; thankfully otherwise he would have had to figure out a new way.

"Just where do you think you are going little one?" asked Severus ahead of him. Stopping his escape, he must have known he was awake.

"Stay away from me" said Harry pale and backing away.

"Is that what you truly want? Then be caught by Dumbledore and the Order? They know you are here, and will be watching this place constantly" said Severus smoothly.

Harry immediately looked fearfully around, expecting the Order to come out of the trees. He didn't know if he could trust them, they knew Dumbledore was manipulative and dark but did nothing? He didn't want to be around people like that.

"Will you let us explain this whole Dumbledore dear please?" said Severus begging softly.

Gulping quietly, he noticed an Order member watching everything. Severus was the lesser of two evils, but unfortunately Severus heard this and didn't like to be referred as the lesser of two evils.

"In fact don't bother, keep walking I want nothing to do with you" said Severus. He began walking back, and he felt the bond open back up, as hurt spread over the bond.

"Why?" asked Harry so confused and hurt.

"Because despite what you think I am not the lesser of two evils, ; I will never be referred to as that ever. I have helped you, healed you, saved you and you just refer to me as the lesser of two evils?" said Severus disappointed.

"But you knew about Dumbledore, letting him away with its wrong, if you let Dumbledore away with it then my only assumption is that you are like him…them" said Harry.

"We rescued you from a place they put you, healed you and started letting you feel normal for the first time? And you think we are evil?" said Severus sounding surprised and as if he couldn't believe what Harry was saying to him.

"It doesn't matter" sighed Harry, feeling of dread settled over him as he began walking towards the gates.

"You have no protection as soon as you step over the gates, I want you to know this is your decision, no one is forcing you. We wont be saving you again, you will just have to cope with the consequences of your actions." said Severus, ruthless he had to be even though he didn't mean it. He had to get though to Harry at what awaited him if he should pass though the gates.

Something happened there and then, something neither the Order nor Severus expected. Harry fell down moaning in pain and clutching his head. Severus knew there and then that the Obliviates were finally coming off.

However, Harry had fallen slightly passed the wards. Wide eyed he ran for it, hoping against hope that no Wizard apparated before he got to the young one he loved. It was too good to be true, as fast as he was he didn't get there in time. Dumbledore apparated right next to Harry. However, he was in for a surprise he thought Harry was going with him.

"Leave him" snarled Severus before Dumbledore could so much as touch him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" smirked Dumbledore, the smirk was wiped of his face when he touched Harry. It was like he had sent a jolt of pure electricity though himself, because the next thing Dumbledore knew was he was flying though the air and landing with a loud crack thirty feet away. His hair sticking up at all ends, electricity still sparkling…his beard was totally singed off.

Severus smirked, so now Dumbledore knew Harry had his full powers unblocked, now the Obliviates as well, he just hoped Harry would at least listen to their explanation before he decided anything.

Touching his mate, he smirked when nothing happened despite what had happened Harry still had trust in him. Picking him up, he took him inside, not knowing if he was in for hell when Harry woke up or not.

"What's happened now?" said Poppy flustered.

"The Obliviates have come away" said Severus, just like he thought they would, ; well he had started thinking he would need to use the spell to remove them. However, his first thought was right, that Harry's magic would crack them.

"Oh dear," said Andrea softly, concerned for the child.

"He tried to get away," sighed Severus.

"What?! Why?" asked Poppy this was not like Harry at all.

"He found out that we had known that Dumbledore is dark" said Severus looking years older.

"Oh dear" said Andrea.

"What do you mean by you had known? Harry feels betrayed and let down that someone could have stopped his suffering" said Poppy softly.

"When you put it that way, I guess I would think they were dark as well" said Severus looking thoughtful.

---------0

"It's been two weeks, how much longer will he sleep?" asked Severus concerned.

"He will sleep as long as it takes his mind to recover" said Poppy.

"Mind to recover?" asked Severus lost.

"His mind is putting his memories in order, healing itself after the Obliviates did all that damage. Depending on how many Obliviates he had, and how long they were on" said Poppy.

"I see" said Severus deep in thought at the new news.

"The longer he sleeps the bigger the memory he lost and the longer itsit's been on" said Andrea.

"Shouldn't his vampirism make all this quicker?" questioned Severus.

"Yes, that's what has me so concerned" said Poppy worried.

Severus suddenly understood, ; he must have had many Obliviates on him. Being a vampire was a brilliant thing, he will would heal a lot quicker than normal patients would.

-------------0

It was three more weeks before Harry woke up, he seemed weak and broken. Severus swallowed the bile rising in his throat, whatever had been Obliviated from him must have been bad.

Harry refused to speak, move or respond to them at all, he wasn't eating and Severus was fearingfeared that his mate would go into a blood rage and kill someone. This he knew would set Harry back more than anything.

He sliced his wrist hoping the blood would bring Harry back to them, sighing softly he put his wrist under Harry's nose.

"You really only want what's best for me don't you?" whispered HarryHarry, awake and alert. He had surprised

Surprising Severus, which was surprisingreally said something as Severus had not been surprised for a long time.

"How long you been faking?" said Severus, shaking his head, he had been so worried that the bond had alerted him and he had forgotten or ignored it? The only other explanation was that Harry was finally getting a hang on the bond.

"Just a few days" sighed Harry, before he started sucking on the open wound.

"I…See" sighed Severus, thankful for the robes that covered him,him; he was telling the truth when he said it was an amazing feeling.

"What is that smell?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus felt himself turning slightly red, Merlin sakes, usually Vampires figured that out themselves. Mind you they didn't usually bring someone back from almost death, someone that's nearly died and been abused his entire life, raped but never loved.

"That is the smell of Arousal" said Severus.

"Arousal?" asked Harry, going pink tinted.

"Indeed," said Severus, smirking at his mate.

"But why are you…." said Harry not finishing the sentence too embarrassed to say any more.

"I told you being bitten into is a good feeling" said Severus smoothly.

"Will you bite into me?" asked Harry curious.

"Would you like that? Especially after everything you have been though?" asked Severus.

"Please, I think I need it" said Harry sounding more like an eighty year old than just the teenager he was.

"Very well," said Severus, he wasn't going to fight it, he loved the taste of his mate and would love to drink even just a little from him.

Licking over his neck, he could feel Harry squirming and could already smell a small build up of arousal on him. Once he had licked as much as he could, he sank his teeth in, he felt Harry moaning at the feeling. It truly was amazing, arching up slightly Harry was just begging to be taken. However, he stopped himself, and just contented himself with what was happening.

Harry's hands were thrusting his to the small erection that was building up with the bite. He started opening the trousers and dipped his hand in, touching hesitatingly before looking up at Harry. He was sure, and was grinding himself into Severus' hand obviously liking the feeling very much. His whole face was flaming red, his lips open and his breathing coming out in labouredlabored pants.

It didn't take long for the young man to come, he came with a shuddering gasp. Severus' hand was coated in his sweet semen. Harry seemed blown away with what had happened, . Severushe had to ask the young man a question.

"Have you ever had this before Harry?" asked Severus.

"No, but id like it to happen again" said Harry, smiling, . Hhe had never felt like this, not even when he was in the air on his broom.

"I'm glad you would, what memories did you break though?" said Severus, hating himself for ruining the moment.

If anything it didn't, like it had expected Harry buried deeper into him, closing his eyes and began speaking. He seemed happier, freer than before, which was strange to Severus but he wasn't going to question it.

"I did defeat Voldemort," said Harry with a load of satisfaction.

"Is that right?" said Severus, h. He didn't tell his mate he had not had any doubt from the start.

"Yes, I was surprised when Ron used a Cruciatus curse on me" said Harry remembering his memory.

"What else happened?" asked Severus soothingly.

"Well he asked Dumbledore what he wanted done, Ron asked to kill me" said Harry he wasn't at all sad.

"Obviously he didn't, he wanted to break you, destroy you…so he…what?" said Severus, anger was in his voice for Harry to hear.

"He Obliviates me, tarnishes my name, makes them to be hero's, sends me to be abused, Ginny wants to have my child, she might even already be pregnant," said Harry.

"Why would she want your child?" asked Severus surprised.

"So she can get into the Potter vaults" said Harry sadly.

"I see, well we will go to Gringotts as soon as we can, make sure every penny is put back" said Severus adamantly.

"I'd like that," smiled Harry cuddling in once more, ; loving the feeling of someone's arms around him, protecting him, loving him.

"I'm sorry…for accusing you" said Harry whispered scared.

"It doesn't matter, you were scared, but I ask only for the chance to explain" said Severus.

"Dumbledore is too good,good; he doesn't leave clues lying around. N, no one would have believed you, Dumbledore is their hero, they would never buy it" said Harry, he had given himself enough time to think about everything.

"I'm glad you understand" whispered Severus.

"Mmm" said HarryHarry, his eyes opening and closing as he started falling asleep.

"Sleep little one, I will be back" said Severus soothingly when he noticed that Harry was trying to stay awayawake.

"You're going to go to Poppy," stated Harry.

"Don't you want me to?" asked Severus cautiously.

"You can if you want to, " said Harry smiling contently.

"Bbut not right now," Harry HHhhhhsaid as he smiled contently and Harry tighteneding his hold on Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Claimed **

**Chapter 10 **

"How is he?" asked Andrea coming into Severus' room, good job she knew him so well or she would have been harshly spelled from the room, stinging hex is one of many he would usually use.

"Is is getting better," smiled Severus.

"How is he? Mentally?" asked Poppy quietly.

"Better than before, he remembers, he was indeed the one whom defeated Voldemort" said Severus.

"Hm…Good, it would have killed him if he wasn't the one" said Poppy satisfied.

"But however, there are people I want dealt with" smirked Severus, a painful smirk that held a promise of much pain and torture.

"Who first?" asked Andrea looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Ginny Weasley" snarled Severus. No one would have his lover's heir he wouldn't allow it not a disgusting bitch like that.

"Um…Why her?" asked Poppy blinking shocked, Ginny had never been brought up before.

"She wanted to have Harry's children, so she could get his money and its something I'm not allowing. She will have a slow painful end and shall regret ever messing with my chide" snarled Severus.

Harry stirred and whimpered slightly.

Severus immediately calmed down, soothing his mate who could obviously hear his anger or could feel it. As soon as Severus touched Harry he calmed down, practically melting onto the bed. Harry was like that when he was unconscious, he seemed to melt into any sort of touch. However, when he was awake he was mostly always too tense too relax into anyone's arms. Something Severus knew would change in time, he just couldn't wait for his mate to actually open up and be relaxed in his new home.

"How will we get to her?" questioned Andrea, thinking she would be protected quite heavily after all she was having Harry Potter's child. The Order would want to keep an eye on her at all times.

"That wont be a problem for me," smirked Poppy.

"Of course Dumbledore trusts you," said Andrea, "But will he after you just leaving unexplained?"

"I have done that many times before and for a lot longer, when someone's in pain I don't waste time in contacting people I leave right away. However, I usually do get in touch as soon as possible," said Poppy.

"Then do so right now, you shall remain trusted and aware of the going on's in Hogwarts" said Severus.

"You want me to spy?" asked Poppy wide eyed.

"They would never suspect you, its brilliant" smirked Andrea, healers were usually neutral in the war.

"Fine," sighed Poppy, they deserved whatever life threw at them for what they had done to Harry. Poppy really did love Harry like a son, she had gotten far too attached. It was not like her because she knew not to get attached but she had been unable to stop herself.

"Floo him now," said Andrea gesturing to the floo powder.

"He will know!" protested Poppy at once.

"It's untraceable" said Severus, he had made sure of that.

"I see, very well then," she said gathering some floo powder in her hand she threw it in and shouted "Hogwarts Headmaster's office".

"Ah, Poppy," said Dumbledore, Poppy saw the suspicion on his face.

"Albus! My granddaughter took ill! She was in very bad shape! I had to spend three days alone just making sure she was ok," choked Poppy, "However, she's on the mend and I am so sorry I didn't get in touch, I will be back in a couple of weeks, if there is still a place for me," said Poppy sounding relieved that her granddaughter was ok and hopeful that Dumbledore wouldn't replace her.

"Of course your job is here for you!" said Dumbledore joyfully, eyes twinkling he would have his Medi witch back in a while.

"As soon as my granddaughter is well I shall come back," said Poppy.

"Very well Poppy" said Dumbledore, however, any other boss would have said take your time, hope she gets well and spend some time with her. However, we were talking about Albus Dumbledore here, he didn't give a damn.

"Thanks Albus," said Poppy, cutting off the connection.

Dumbledore was disappointed when he couldn't find out where Poppy was, the call had been untraceable.

-----0

"There," sighed Poppy, she was still in Dumbledore's good books.

"If you are uncomfortable doing this, when you do not have to" said Severus.

Harry mewed softly in his sleep, curling closer to Severus if it was at all possible. They were joined at the hip as it was.

"I'll do it, for Harry" said Poppy, her heart melting at the sight of him.

Her family all lived far away, in a different country but her life had always been at Hogwarts. Her family came to see her but it wasn't very often, her daughter didn't have much magic, she lived in a Muggle area. However, her granddaughter didn't have any magic at all, so when she went she had to go as a Muggle. Penelope (Poppy's daughter) was denying Patricia (Poppy's granddaughter) her heritage. It wasn't up to Poppy so there was nothing she could do. So she rarely saw them, now Harry she saw all the time and loved him like her own.

"Then it is sorted," said Severus.

"When do I go back?" asked Poppy.

"Whenever you can, the quicker the better in my opinion as soon as you can, without it falling on you get Ginny Weasley into my hands." said Severus darkly, his voice normal but his eyes told otherwise.

"Of course," said Poppy, she had been in Slytherin in her days at Hogwarts, it was time she proved just why she had been sorted there, instead of Huffelpuff like the rest of her family.

"Do you think you will need help?" asked Andrea, she had just been reunited with a friend she found herself reluctant to let them part once again.

"I will of course need your help, a potion will turn you into a young apprentice and you can stay with me until further notice" smirked Poppy.

"Indeed," said Severus, no emotion showing, he wouldn't deny Andrea anything because she had never asked for anything before.

"I shall go back tomorrow, and Andrea will follow in a few days time, get me time to get back into a normal routine," said Poppy.

"After all he will be suspicious if I come back with you," said Andrea nodding her head, yes Poppy was thinking everything though.

"Very well, go plan, leave me alone" sneered Severus, of course Poppy and Andrea saw right though it, but decided to leave both men in peace.

"Of course, I am sorry for invading your privacy but I had to see how Harry was" said Poppy looking sorry but relieved none the less.

"I understand, goodbye" said Severus, he was tired and could feel himself almost falling asleep when the witches were standing their planning and talking. It was more than likely they had forgotten where they were, and who's room they now stood in.

"Goodbye Severus," said Andrea hurrying Poppy out hearing the impatience in his voice.

It wasn't her she was concerned for, she didn't want Severus loosing it at them when Harry was just recovering. Oh don't get her wrong, she knew Severus would never hurt Harry not in a million years. However, Harry was fragile and needed calm the first sign of shouting he might withdraw into himself. Something she and the others obviously didn't want of course.

* * *

**Been a long time since i updated this one, but hey its updated now lol yeeehhh!! i'm glad anyhow will Ginny be caught? will Poppy be able to pull it off? do you like the new twists in the story? will Harry help or just watch? will Severus even let him anywhere near? R&R plz and goodbye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Claimed **

**Non Con in this chapter! dont read if you dont like! please u have been warned. It's written in bold so if u dont want to read it skip the bold bit altogether! **

**Chapter 11 **

"Albus I just wanted to let you know I'm back" said Poppy at breakfast one day.

"Everything back in the hospital wing?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"Of course," smiled Poppy.

"Good, good, thankfully no one was hurt while you were gone" said Dumbledore, trying to make her feel sorry.

"I'm sorry Albus" sighed Poppy acting sorry, knowing that was Dumbledore's plan.

"It's fine Poppy" said Dumbledore sadly "A little warning would have been appreciated".

"Hopefully it wont happen again," said Poppy "If it does I will give you plenty of warning".

"Good, good" said Dumbledore thinking that he had her under his thumb like everyone else.

--0

During one of her classes Ginny fainted, Sprout asked Neville to take her to the hospital wing. So he did just that, he struggled just to get her to the hospital wing his magic was getting worse. He could tell, sighing softly when he reached the hospital wing he could let her down now.

"Ma'am there's something wrong with Ginny she passed out during class" said Neville, trying to show concern but he wasn't. Not for her or anyone else who had left Harry to fend for himself.

"Hm…thank you Neville," said Poppy "You can go now if you like".

Poppy scanned Ginny, she was having a miscarriage, she knew she had to get Dumbledore down. She was loosing it anyway there was no way to save the child.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Poppy into the fire.

Poppy got to see the pleasure of seeing Dumbledore jump out of his skin before turning to face her acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yes Poppy?" asked Dumbledore coolly.

"I have Ginny Weasley down here, best get her mother, she's miscarrying her child." said Poppy sadly.

"What?!" asked Dumbledore wide eyed "She was pregnant?! Oh Merlin! Go try and save it I will get Molly".

"Of course" said Poppy her head disappearing.

"Molly Weasley!" shouted Dumbledore, "Molly you there?"

"Yes Albus what's the matter? Have you found the brat?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"No Ginny was pregnant" said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean was?!" she asked picking up almost immediately "She's lost her child hasn't she?!" wide eyed.

"Loosing it yes, Poppy is doing everything she can for her" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Move over I'm coming over!" said Molly angrily.

Dumbledore moved over, fuming that she dared talk to him with such disrespect. Oh one of her children were going to pay for that, growling he walked out and went to the Hospital wing knowing Molly would follow.

"How is she?" asked Dumbledore walking though the hospital wing. They may have lost Potter but they had another brat they could replace and still get all the money brilliant.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't" said Poppy looking ready to burst into tears. Inside she was growling in anger, she had raped Harry she didn't deserve the child, but this was a bit of Harry too but she hadn't had to do anything. Fate was giving the girl exactly what she deserved.

Dumbledore felt like taking a hissy fit, nothing was working out. Damn Potter and his bloody putting a spanner in the works as usual. He messed everything up when he wasn't even around. What's worse he had no one to take his anger out on. He would just have to resort to his old way, he nearly licked his lips at the thought.

"I shall leave you to it," said Dumbledore turning around to leave, "Ah Molly I'm sorry" finished Dumbledore before leaving. It was up to Poppy now to deal with everything.

--0

"Are you ok?" asked Dumbledore to the eleven year old.

"I'm fine sir, I just miss my mum and dad" sniffed Gemma the eleven year old.

"I see, come, I'll let you speak to your parents, just this once mind ok?" said Dumbledore his twinkle in full stop.

"You would?" asked the little girl with pig tails looking so hopeful.

"Of course" smiled Dumbledore, the little girl didn't realize there was something more sinister behind it.

So she followed him, up to his office, once in he sat down on his normal chair.

"Would you like a sweet?" asked Dumbledore kindly going into a locked drawer.

"I thought I was getting to speak to my mummy?" asked Gemma softly.

"Of course you are!" said Dumbledore looking shocked, handing over a tin of sweets for her to choose one.

Spelling his door locked and his floo powder un-active. No one could annoy him now.

**The little girl relaxed and chose a sweet before plopping it into her mouth. Chewing it she smiled up at Dumbledore, before things begun to get hazy and she just stood there.**

**"Come here now" smirked Dumbledore an evil smirk on his face.**

**She felt herself going over to him, she was so scared and it showed on her face. But there was nothing she could do; her body was working against her will. Dumbledore stripped her of her clothes within minutes; he then swallowed something, which made him years younger.**

**He pushed his trousers and boxers off, making the girl sit on his lap. She couldn't say anything against him; she was under his liquid imperious potion which he had made.**

**He thrust himself into her; he was hurting her but she couldn't scream, couldn't tell him to stop apart from in her head. What was worse he didn't just take her innocence away, he made her enjoy it, or pretend to. He made her beg for him, moan for him and debase herself in front of him.**

**It went on for hours; he just about choked her to death when he put his member down her throat.**

He was unaware that Poppy had been trying to get him for hours.

Finally he granted the girl mercy, as he gave her the antidote sweet for the potion. The antidote potion, which had a potion in it that would make her forget the past five hours. He couldn't let her go around telling everyone now could he.

Luckily he did just then; he spelled the girls clothes on and had her leaving his office. Because Poppy was getting angry and had decided to go up.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Poppy as Gemma went passed him.

She just looked at him before leaving, obviously very much confused.

Poppy was alarmed; she knew the affect of an obliviate when she saw one.

Dread churned in her stomach, they had to stop Dumbledore now before it went any further. Or ruined any more children's lives, she had to get to Severus tonight.

"Can I help you Poppy?" asked Dumbledore looking more like the old happy man than before that afternoon. What on earth had been done to that eleven year old child? She dreaded to think, so she didn't think on it and just told Dumbledore the news.

"The ministry has taken the baby" said Poppy.

"What?" asked a shocked Dumbledore?

"Yes they took it, they think the child was aborted against the mothers wish" said Poppy sadly.

"I see" said Dumbledore "Well I must go and help immediately".

"Of course" said Poppy.

Dumbledore floo'ed out once he had activated his floo again, he couldn't let the Ministry realise that the child belonged to Harry Potter. He had to convince them that Ginny had wanted an abortion and get it buried as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

There we go! i've finally had time to update! back at college now and i'm telling u its phor knackaring! but i've managed to bring u at least one chapter this week thankfully and hopefully i will get back into a habit of updating at least once a day if its possible! ok take care everyyone and sorry its taken me so long to update! byeeeeeeeeeee and R&R for me xx mawh and goodbye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Claimed **

**Chapter 12 **

"I demand you stop this at once!" boomed Dumbledore. They did as they were told, not wanting to anger the hero of the wizarding world once again.

"You can't stop normal investigations!" sneered the head of the Auror department.

"This isn't normal! Ginny Weasley didn't want the child! She asked for it to be aborted. She had the child half way terminated before the stupid Medi Witch got called away. Like the idiot she went, and Ginny was left to go to Poppy." said Dumbledore sadly.

"If that's true, why didn't Ms. Weasley contradict it herself?" asked the head of the Auror department once again.

"She is in too much pain I'm afraid, but once she is better I'm sure she will be able to herself!" said Dumbledore sounding confident and so sure of himself.

"I'm sorry we can't wait that long, this case will be investigated" said the Auror.

"If you touch that child, I will personally see that you are all fired from your job for making a case out of nothing!" said Dumbledore his coldest voice he could muster.

That had them stopping, was a case really worth their jobs? Sighing softly they decided against getting on Dumbledore's bad side. He could loose them their jobs before they could protest or finish for the day.

"Very well, I shall put the child in the morgue" said the head Auror.

"Defiantly not! It shall go back to Hogwarts! Where it belongs," said Dumbledore, not letting his disgust for the baby.

"Very well" grounded out the Auror.

"Good! You shall have your job an extra day gentlemen" said Dumbledore levitating the disgusting thing with him. Thanking the gods that he had managed to stop it. Otherwise they would shun the Weasley's right now they were just too popular for him to loose them.

"I hope we just did the right thing" said one Auror grimly.

"Some reason…I don't think we did" said the other.

"Same here" growled the head Auror.

"Damn Dumbledore and his influences!" snarled the next one.

"I know" sighed the head Auror "There is nothing more we can do gentlemen might as well let the case go". He lit the folder up in flames; the case they had just stared was disappeared to ashes.

---------0

"I just saved you from being scorned!" said Dumbledore once the child was burned to a crisp in his manor and put in the fire. No one would ever know the DNA of the child was well gone now.

"Thank you" said Ginny still exhausted from all the pain she had been in.

"I shall expect something back" said Dumbledore coolly.

"What?" she asked, wondering what he could want? Her to go on a mission again? She had no idea just what he had planned.

"Come up to my office" said Dumbledore "When you are better of course"

"Yes sir," she said smiling, so that's what it was just another chat telling her how disappointed he was in her. Sending her off on a mission for a little while. She rolled her eyes when he was out of sight, she thought she knew him - she had no idea.

---------0

"News is that Dumbledore went to the Ministry and stopped them," said a vampire to Severus.

"What?!" snarled Severus.

"Yeah, he took the child, we don't know what happened after that." said Neil.

"But when he went back to Hogwarts there was no child with him" said Thomas frowning.

"So it's obvious he has disposed of the thing" said Ross.

"That thing is my child!" snarled Harry from the corner of the room.

"Sorry" squeaked the man looking petrified.

"Come here Harry" said Severus softly, when he saw how his brothers actions were getting to his Chide. Harry was scared, confused and hurt - with how the man was reacting to him.

"Don't worry about him, Ross here is scared of everything, even his own shadow" he said soothingly, this seemed to do the trick; Harry nodded his head slowly believing him.

"So my chance to discredit Dumbledore bit by bit isn't going to work" said Severus looking put out.

"You should just start spreading rumours at first" said Harry softly.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus softly, he hadn't been able to hear his Chide properly.

"You should spread rumours first," said Harry a little louder but not much.

"A little rumour is sometimes all it takes" smirked Severus.

Harry nodded his head softly.

"We want to take him down fast" said Thomas.

"Don't, we won't get much satisfaction from that, I want to break him, have him admitting it to everyone himself. I want to take everything from him, his titles, money, respect I want him a broken man. I want to repay him the kindness he showed me" said Harry his face a mask of hurt and righteous anger.

"Very true," smirked Severus "That's a Slytherin move to make, get Dumbledore sweating" he sneered.

"Genius" said Derek in awe.

Harry blushed bright red; he wasn't used to such comments thrown his way. He truly didn't see his plans as masterminds they were just ideas floating around really. He thought someone else would come up with the ideas even if he hadn't said anything. That's truly how low he thought of himself, but the way he was treated it was no surprise really.

"We need to think it through," sighed Severus.

"Did you do it?" asked Poppy coming in.

"Dumbledore has won this round" said Severus not happy.

"How?" said Poppy, she had gotten in touch with Severus. Severus had told her to get the Auror's involved. To start getting him discredited, she had agreed with the plan what could have gone wrong.

"Dumbledore stopped the Auror's must have convinced them she had wanted an abortion" sighed Harry.

"What are we going to do? It seems the bloody old man is one step ahead of us all the time!" growled Poppy, she seemed adamant about bringing him down.

"What's happened?" frowned Harry; he knew something had happened, from the way Poppy was acting. The others hadn't known her as long as Harry had, so they didn't realize.

"I saw an eleven year old coming out of his office" said Poppy.

Harry paled.

"And?" frowned Thomas.

"She looked dazed?" asked Harry looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Yes the look often associated with the obliviate spell" said Poppy nodding her head grimly.

"He's up to his old tricks once again" growled Severus.

"We have to bring him down! Now!" said Derek.

"We will, but he wont risk harming the children if we start spreading rumours" smirked Harry.

"He will leave them alone and we are free to bring him down slowly" said Ross.

"Yes" smiled Harry an angry evil pissed off look on his face. He would get that old fool back if it was the last thing he did.

"Right everyone, lets get settled for tonight, Poppy what are you doing?" asked Severus.

"Going back to Hogwarts I don't want the old fool suspecting" sighed Poppy, gathering her wits around her she left.

The other vampires apparated away, leaving just Severus and Harry.

"Well Harry lets get to our beds" sighed Severus, how he wished he could wrap his arms around the young man and appreciate him in every way.

"Will you…feed from me again?" asked Harry "And maybe stay after?" he looked scared …so scared of rejection, yet scared of something else…being left alone.

"Only if that is what you want little one" said Severus, his heart felt like bursting out of his chest and doing a jig around the room. His little one was getting better. He was actually asking to be touched; it was more than he had ever hoped for.

"It is what I want" said Harry; he had never felt so relaxed, wanted happy when Severus had fed from him the last time. He had felt so connected to Severus, felt his emotions and his need. He wanted too feel that close to someone again, he was surprised when Severus agreed. He mustn't be as ugly as the others said he was.

Some of what he was thinking filtered through Severus' mind.

Grinding his teeth, he apparated them to the bedroom.

He would show Harry how beautiful he was.

He would make sure the young man never questioned how beautiful he was, ever again. He laid the young man, gently on the bed, as if he was the most precious thing on this planet.

* * *

There now we have Dumbledore winning for the moment! Will he keep beating them until they finally kill him outright? or will they slowly destroy him bit by bit like a poison? revenge is best served cold...will harry be granted his wish? what will happen first? his money? his status as Headmaster? his wizengamont status? order or merlin? frog cards of his destroyed? what will it be? R&R plz and tell me what You want!


	13. Chapter 13

**Claimed **

**Chapter 13**

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" asked Ginny Weasley walking into the headmaster's office.

"Yes I did" said Dumbledore grandfatherly.

"So what is it sir?" asked Ginny curiously, bracing herself for another lecture. However, she would be surprised at what came out of the Headmasters mouth.

"Crucio" snarled Dumbledore,

Ginny was on the floor screaming and clawing at herself.

He stopped it after three minutes, as if to give her a little break.

"Headmaster?" gasped Ginny grasping at the carpet looking up she uttered "Why?" betrayal shining through her eyes.

"CRUCIO!" snapped Dumbledore; he seemed to be getting angrier. He had lost his torture dummy after all, Potter had been a great outlet for his anger. It seemed like Ginny was now becoming the brunt of his anger.

He stopped after four this time, if he didn't stop the next time she would be rooming with the Longbottom's.

"PLEASE STOP I'M SORRYYY!!" sobbed Ginny curled into a ball, small cuts all over her body where she had scratched herself.

"You better be" said Dumbledore mildly. "IF you ever disappoint me again it will be five times worse do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" croaked Ginny, trembling at his feet.

Dumbledore was hard in an instant. He was dominating this girl; this bitch was bowing before his power. She would do anything for him; he would see just how far she would be willing to go.

Sitting down in his chair, he made sure the door was shut he opened his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. "Come here!" he demanded.

Wide eyed Ginny dared not refuse.

"Pleasure me, and I will make sure you have your money this month!" said Dumbledore.

"Please no!" begged Ginny, wide eyed looking sick.

"Would you like another dose of pain?" glared Dumbledore.

Gulping wide eyed, she moved forward as much as she could without it causing too much pain.

"I can't!" she said as if she was about to be particularly sick all over the place.

"Then I shall call your mother, let her know" said Dumbledore as if he was about to get up. He had no intentions of letting that bitch out of his office without fucking her raw.

"NO" begged Ginny, her mother would be so disappointed in her, and she wouldn't get to go to Hogwarts. Her mum wouldn't be able to afford the tuition she had to pay for her.

"Then get on with it" snarled Dumbledore getting impatient.

"But sir! Please don't! Please!" begged Ginny, she was petrified.

"NOW!" boomed Dumbledore.

"I can't" she said backing away.

"Imperio" shouted Dumbledore 'come here, pleasure me,'

So Ginny unable to fight of the imperious curse, however, instead of letting the imperious do all the work. He only kept it on until she had sunk right down on him three times. Ginny tried to fight him; he just summoned a different sweet, and forced it in her open mouth, which had been protesting. He also took his special de-aging potion.

Liquid imperious - he wanted the little bitch under control…at least until he had finished with her.

He kept it up for hours, until he had totally had every sexual position he could think of and more. Back in his teenage form, it was pretty easy to it. He made Ginny suck him off, moaning that she was a good whore and she would be a great notch on his belt and a good fuck in his bed.

Finally the de-aging potion wore off, and so did his urges, which seem to have completely deflated. He forced her to take another potion, which was in a bottle. He obviously wanted her to remember, but this one would unable her from talking about it.

"Did you like that my little whore" said Dumbledore horribly.

"It hurts! Please make it stop" sobbed Ginny she was on the floor once again at Dumbledore's feet.

"Hm…here take this potion" sneered Dumbledore.

"Thank you, thank you" she sobbed really fast before drinking the potion.

She screamed when all her wounds disappeared but the pain was very much still there.

"PLEASE" she begged.

"No! and you will be staying at Hogwarts this summer, and you will be warming my bed, I told you, I would want something in return to stop you tarnishing the Weasley name" said Dumbledore seriously, fully dressed and every bit still powerful and angry.

"I'm not doing that! I'll tell!" sobbed Ginny moving away.

The entire time she had been forced to do things to Dumbledore, her thoughts had turned back to Harry. Harry had been betrayed by them also. She knew Dumbledore had raped Harry, so had her brother. They had made it sound like he had wanted more but she knew now that this wasn't the case. How could she have been so blinded…no one would want to be forced to have sex. 'Oh Harry! How could they? How could I! I wish I had taken no part in this! I don't deserve to live!'

They had told her despite the fact that he was no longer a hero he wanted her still. Too blinded by her dream she had taken what they had said to heart. She hadn't even let it cross her mind to question why Harry was so hurt it was as if she had been under a spell. A spell! Wide eyed she gulped that's it, she had to have been under a spell…whatever Dumbledore had given her had cancelled it out. This haze she had been living in for quite a while.

She had to get away from them, let someone know what had been happening. She had to get to Gringotts and put her memories into jars. Send them to Harry; let him see she had not wanted this to happen. Hopefully Harry will be able to send it to someone she didn't know who to go to for help. Someone was obviously helping Harry - she had overheard them talking. Harry was missing, someone was helping them.

She was told to leave Dumbledore's office; he was so sure of himself that she wouldn't say anything.

Ginny went right to Gringotts, and had a will written out, she didn't have much but she would be damned if she didn't help Harry. The memories and a letter of apology was written. Some money also, just one thousand galleons she had gotten so far.

------------------0

"Come here," said Severus sliding right into the middle of the bed, asking Harry to come to him. So he was also in the middle in between Severus' legs. Harry squeaked unsure, but trusting Severus unlike he had trusted anyone before. Letting someone feed from you was a sign of the highest trust.

"Relax little one" soothed Severus, his teeth were already out and his cock was hardening in anticipation. Just the thought of doing this was driving him almost insane.

Harry did just that.

Severus stuck into his drink, moaning at the taste of the one that was meant for him. It tasted so goddamn delicious, Harry tensed when he felt Severus' member pressed against his bum.

However, the blood was getting drained from him; he couldn't find the will to get himself worked up. He couldn't feel fear, he felt so free, happy and felt himself becoming hard as well. Although it was so much slower than Severus, because Harry wasn't used to it.

Soon Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's member, softly stroking the very sensitive skin. A place where only he would touch from now on. Harry arched into him and rocked back and fourth trying to get that hard hand to relieve some of the worked up excitement. Severus was determined to torture him; his slow movements were sending Harry insane.

Severus stopped and licked the wound closed; he then began pumping the hard member. Harry arched up, Severus sucked on the claming bite, causing even more pleasure to go through Harry.

However, Harry didn't last long, it was too much for him to handle, he wasn't used to such feelings. Severus turned Harry around so he was facing him, wide glassy eyed he looked so debauched.

He looked shocked when Severus kissed him, telling him he was the most beautiful little one he had ever seen. No one was as gorgeous as he was that he was so beautiful and anything else he could think of in-between kisses. Harry was overwhelmed with the truth he knew that was coming from Severus' lips. He couldn't believe it - he was so used to being told he was ugly and scarred that no one would want him. Here was a man saying differently, he was more tempted to believe Severus but right now he wasn't sure he was in two minds.

Severus seemed to be everywhere, kissing him, sucking on his skin leaving marks all his way down. Still being told how pretty he looked. How toned he was, what his naked form was doing to the man saying it. Told him he would look even better with more food in him. That he was just a little bit too skinny for his liking.

Then he started sucking on his member, which had been rising once again, Harry was wide eyed debauched watching Severus' every move and listening to every word. Harry was breathing heavily, gasping for breath wrapped in a sheet of sweat. Harry began muttering things; he was more debauched than Severus thought.

Knowing that this was getting a little too much for Harry, he sucked harder, and harder. Massaging the base of the cock, Harry came inside him, groaning and moaning unable to move after such a release.

Harry watched as Severus swallowed his semen, wide eyed Harry looked gob smacked, his eyes started to close, still breathing heavily. Severus seeing this got rid of the spillage, and got himself and Harry wrapped up for the night tangled together in their bed.

"Sleep" said Severus; he knew this helped him, as a childe a vampire had that affect on some of them. Harry seemed to be one of them; he slept better when Severus used his vampire power on him. Severus noticed so he obviously did it when he could.

Harry didn't take long, before succumbing to the call of sleep.

Severus followed not long after, he wasn't rushing Harry but he hoped he wasn't scaring him by taking it a step more when he was weak from the blood taken and high as well as aroused.

--------------0

"Molly where is Ginny?" asked Dumbledore floo'ing the Weasley's.

"Up the stairs headmaster, why?" asked Molly frowning.

"Well I suggested she stay at Hogwarts, and perhaps get trained" said Dumbledore.

"By whom?" she asked curiously.

"Why, me of course!" said Dumbledore joyfully as if nothing would make him happier.

"She would be honoured headmaster! I shall just go get her!" beamed the proud mother.

Dumbledore waited patiently for them to come back down.

He nearly jumped out of the other side of the floo when Molly Weasley screamed.

"GGGGGGINNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Fearing the worst he got through the floo and let himself be lead by the sobbing mother.

"Molly! What is the matter?!" asked Dumbledore coming up the stairs.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the mother more.

Dumbledore finally got a look inside; Ginny was laying there, her beautiful red hair damp with crimson blood. A pool of it gathered everywhere from her wrists. She had cut up the way, so this had not been a bid for attention she had wanted herself dead.

'SHIT! That bitch how dare she!' growled Dumbledore, just when he thought he would have an outlet for all his bloody problems it does and kills itself.

Dumbledore conjured up a sheet and put it over the dead girl; he had to act grandfatherly after all. No doubt he will have to give pensive testimony of finding her hear like this.

"I'm so sorry molly, lets call Arthur!" said Dumbledore leading the shocked shaking mother down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Surpise surprise how many of you thought this would happen? will Harry get the memories? or will Dumbledore know something is up and make sure to stop it? R&R please goodbye for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Claimed

I'm sorry about how long its taken me to update any story's I've just been far too busy to update anything. However, that's over now hopefully, ill be able to get back to writing all the time now. If not then I can only apoligise, anyways here is another chapter of Claimed. Enjoy and take care everyone.

Since I didn't get the chance to say it before now HAPPY NEW YEAR

xXx

Chapter 14

The funeral was a sad one, mostly it was just Order members and people her parents knew. Ginny had been a loner most of her life, and didn't have many friends. It showed at her funeral, no one there was actually Ginny's age or from her year at Hogwarts.

It was time to leave, shaking Arthur and Molly's hands with consoling words.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said a small Witch, who had known Ginny for a short time in Hogwarts. She had been one of the new members of the Order for a few weeks before the war had ended.

"Thank you" said Molly who had tears running down her face, they had not stopped since Ginny had died, her little baby was gone. Killed herself and it hurt Molly most because she didn't see it, she also wanted answers she would never get, Why? Why had she killed herself.

"I am sorry Molly," said Dumbledore softly.

"I am so sorry Molly, you too Arthur she was a great student and a wonderfully bright Gryffindor" said Minerva, stopping herself from crying, the war was over she should be happy. Most people believed it was because of the baby they thought she had aborted. Many simply thought that she had regretted it and ended up depressed.

"Thank you" said Arthur nodding his head, his eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he had done.

It carried on, them receiving condolences until the people dwindled down and everyone was gone. Molly stayed a while, talking to her daughter, telling her that she had loved her. Molly may have been manipulative, demanding and greedy but she had loved her daughter more than life itself.

----------0

"It's her funeral today" said Poppy.

"I know" said Severus.

"Doesn't Harry want to attend?" asked Poppy.

"I think he did, for old times sakes, but I didn't think it was the best idea" said Severus honestly.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Because she betrayed him, she hurt him. I think Harry loved her more than any of the other Weasley's. She was like a little sister to him, I think Harry loved her more than any of her brothers…maybe even them all" said Severus.

"Oh" said Poppy quite surprised.

"Surprised?" smirked Severus softly.

"Yes" said Poppy.

"Anyway in the end Harry agreed thankfully, If I know anything about Harry it would be that he is a determined young man. He would have gone one way or another" smirked Severus.

"You don't know the half of it" said Poppy fondly, that young man was the most determined young man she knew. Between adventures and the times in the hospital wing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Harry coming in, his hair looking like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. Still in his nightwear, he sat next to Severus in the sitting room. The fire blazing warming the cold young man back up again.

"I couldn't find it in me to wake you," smirked Severus "After everything that happened last night"

Harry blushed beautifully, if Poppy didn't know before, she knew now. She thought it was fantastic that Harry was getting better. She loved Harry like a son, she thought of many times adopting him when he was thirteen but she didn't think he would want to. She was just his nurse, but to her he was everything she would have loved in a son or even daughter.

"Ginny's funeral I've missed it. No going back now" sighed Harry, looking well and truly torn.

"She hurt you Harry don't dwell on the past" said Poppy angrily.

"I don't know, I just think for some reason she didn't know what was happening or maybe drugged!" said Harry he was clutching at straws.

"Harry stop tormenting yourself!" said Poppy.

"I'm trusting what I've always trusted!" said Harry defensivly.

"What is that?" asked Poppy expectantly.

"My Gut" said Harry drawing up daring anyone to contradict him.

Severus shook his head at Poppy telling her it was futile to argue with Harry.

"Fine" said Poppy shaking her head.

Harry calmed down before sitting once more.

-------0

It was later that night his theory and his gut was proven correct. Sure he had hated her and was so very angry at her, but he had been hurting, in pain and broken for the lack of better words. Now looking back, he couldn't help but think that she didn't have that look in her eyes just like the others.

An owl flew through the open window and headed straight for Harry. "Don't open it yet" said Severus, his wand already making wand movements as he checked the package that his lover had just received.

"It's clean" said Severus letting Harry get his parcel.

"This is from Ginny!" said Harry confused.

"Give it here" said Severus taking it.

"This is a time delayed letter, probably made before she died and handed in to Gringotts as a Will" said Severus handing it back. He wasn't going to start reading it - it was for Harry after all.

"There's this too" said Harry letting the small glass vial roll into his hand.

"That's memories" said Severus having a good look at it.

"Wonder why she gave me her memories?" asked a confused Harry.

"Read the letter first" said Severus "It might explain them"

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then I've successfully killed myself, I couldn't live any longer. What Dumbledore did to me…I knew he wouldn't stop and I had no where to turn to. My family would never believe me if I told him what he did. _

_Listen to me Harry, I didn't do what happened, I was drugged I have been for a long time. When Dumbledore gave me a potion whatever it was - it stopped the other potion working. I was finally free of the haze I had been under for many years. I am so sorry I cannot express how sorry I am, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_I want you to bring Dumbledore down, if anyone can do it you can I have faith in you. Whoever is protecting you is doing a good job, because Dumbledore cannot get to you. Don't let him; he wants to kill you now. He is so angry that you are gone, and before you start don't blame yourself for what happened to me I brought it upon myself. _

_Harry I love you, you were the best brother ever, my real brothers couldn't have given to monkeys about me. They just felt it was their duty to watch out for me, well I suppose Fred and George loved me. Speaking of them, they didn't know what was happening to you Harry. If they did they would have moved heaven and hell to find you and get you away. _

_Neville and Luna have been worried about you, they didn't believe what happened. Neville has been very sick lately, his magic is disappearing for no reason. Neville is saying he feels like a squib I don't understand we tried to figure out what was going on…we found nothing. _

"What does that mean? How can his magic disappear?" asked Harry.

"Someone could be taking it," said Severus.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore, he's doing to Neville what he did to me, we have to stop him!" he said wide eyed.

"We will," said Severus he would save who he could from Dumbledore. It would be another man on his side; he had a potion to get ready.

"You get a portkey and send it to him, I have a potion to brew, if he has that potion in his system I must remove it right away" said Severus.

"Give him the one that removes all potions from his system and the one that detects spells" said Harry.

"Very well" said Severus in pride, Harry was getting a backbone and coming to have the makings of a good leader.

Harry smiled; practically beaming at the pride he heard in Severus' voice how he had longed for someone to praise him for anything. Dumbledore never did, just made sure he was ok and then sent him on his way. No parent to beam in pride over his marks just a belt to the back when he got home.

So another person was being rescued from the clutches of Albus Dumbledore but are they too late? Has Neville already lost his magic to Dumbledore? Well only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

The Story Doesnt Belong To Me Or Any Of The Characters I'm Just Using Them For My Own Personal Gratification! I Love Writing Story's And Only As A hobby So Dont Get On My Nerves About The Spelling Etc...Becuase I Only Write For The Pleasure! Plus These Story's Arent Ever Going To Be In A Book Or Anything Of The Likes! Anyways There We go xD Enjoy And take care

Claimed

Been Ages I Know But I Hope It Was Well Worth The Wait Plans Are Underway Dumbledore Will be brought Down :P Excited much?

Chapter 15

The Mediwitch's got the portkey's together and began the hunt of finding the people who were to get them. The Weasley twins, Neville and Luna. Andrea and Poppy were catching up having a good time doing it too. Poppy hadn't realised how much she had missed her. She had been like her best friend, who she could talk to all day and keep up with her.

"Harry sends his words said you would know the password" said Andrea giving Neville the portkey.

Neville looked stunned, Luna was smiling sadly. Poppy couldn't help but notice how ill he was if they didn't get that potion down his system he was going to be a squib permanently. Seeing Poppy he looked at her and she nodded. Harry himself had created the password for the portkey. Neville they noticed was leaning on Luna for support. Anger at Dumbledore surged through her and disgusted at herself for not noticing every student in Hogwarts were her patients ill or not.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" grinned Neville, and with that he and Luna disappeared.

-------------0

"HARRY!" shrieked Luna looking absolutely astonished to see him alive and well. For such a long time she had feared the worst that he was actually dead.

"Luna" smiled Harry hugging her close, then Neville passed out, Harry was over to him in a flash.

"His magic is disappearing I've tried everything!" said Luna tears now running down her face fearing her boyfriend was dying.

"Don't worry, I know what it is! Severus hurry with the potion please!" said Harry his voice held a pleading note to it.

Luna didn't even see him coming, he was just a blur to him and then an unknown hand was feeding Neville a potion. She was about to grab it to stop Neville from swallowing what could be a dangerous substance.

"It's alright Luna, it will save him I promise" said Harry holding onto her hand by that time the potion was swallowed and Neville was unconscious. You could tell it worked because colour was coming back to his very pale face.

"What was that?" asked Luna she hadn't seen a potion that colour before in her life and she liked potions.

"That was a potion that cancels out all other potions and spells that's on his person" said Severus.

"I've never heard of one like that before" said Luna looking suspiciously.

"That would be because its not well known, after all not many people would drain another's magic for himself" said Severus.

"Dumbledore" snarled Luna looking angry.

"Got it in one, when did you start to suspect him?" asked Harry curiously.

"Always have I knew about the prophecy and Dumbledore all but demanded Neville stay at Hogwarts" said Luna. "He had never paid attention to Neville before and suddenly he was all friendly with him."

"I'm glad you noticed Luna" said Harry hugging at his one female friend who hadn't abandoned him.

"I tried to get to you but I couldn't the wards" said Luna still crying.

"It's alright" said Harry soothing her.

Severus picked Neville up and put him in one of the many rooms, Luna and Harry followed behind Severus. Once they were in his room they left Luna and Neville and went to get Fred and George who had now turned up. The wards had alerted them to that little fact.

"FRED! GEORGE" grinned Harry; the two brought Harry into hugs. Obviously delighted to see them.

"What happened to you Harry! You disappeared after what happened I expected letters!" said Fred.

"I'm only going to tell the tale once, I'd rather do it when we are all together" said Harry. It wasn't a tale you shared over tea and biscuits or told it again and again like a piece of gossip.

"Who else?" asked Fred curiously.

"Neville and Luna" said Harry.

"Well I doubt it was going to be Hermione and our brother" sneered George; he had never been the same with his family after what they did to Harry. He had seen them all with fancy clothes on and everything.

"No I doubt they will be alive when I'm finished with them" snarled Harry the thought of his friends and their betrayal sent anger coursing through his veins unlike he had ever felt before.

"Wow Harry I mean come on you can't be serious" said Fred alarmed by the rage swirling around Harry.

"You might change your mind once you hear the story" said Severus solemnly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it again but knew he couldn't abandon Harry not when he was spilling his innermost secrets with the only people left who he trusted.

"Well there's no time like the present" said Fred slowly wondering if he was going to like what Harry had to say.

"Cant do anything until Neville is awake" said Harry.

"Which will be now" said Severus hearing the stirring of a heart. Harry noticed it as well a bit later than Severus but he still heard it.

"Come on then," sighed Harry no excuse for not telling them now.

Settling them all down, he began telling his story of betrayal abandonment and horror. Fred and George's eyes had gone bigger than that of a house elf's any more shock and they would pop out of their sockets. Luna had tears running down her face and Neville looked like he was going into shock. The worst had yet to be said, as he began his tale of being rescued.

"I was turned into a vampire otherwise I wouldn't have survived" said Harry sadly. "After that nothing much happened until I got Ginny's letter"

"Ginny sent you a letter?" asked Fred completely shocked tears entering his eyes.

"Yes, as well as some memories to bring Dumbledore down, he raped your little sister and made sure she couldn't tell anyone" said Harry looking angry "He's not just doing it to her there's been reports of students leaving his office dazed a sure sign of being Obliviated and under the imperious curse."

"No not little Gin" said George his head bowed, they now understand why she killed herself and it was killing them inside. They should have protected their little baby sister but they hadn't.

"Neville you have been getting the same potion as me, one that takes your magic and give it to whoever gave you the potion. That person is someone Luna already suspects Albus Dumbledore" sneered Harry, this time no one wondered where the hatred for the man came from, not after hearing what Harry had told them. To them he was no better than Voldemort, well actually Dumbledore rated lower than Voldemort in their opinion. Voldemort didn't hide what he did and didn't go as low as to rape someone Death Eaters had morals compared to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore did this to me?" asked Neville his voice sounded hoarse but his face showed nothing but mounting anger.

"I'm sorry Neville" sighed Harry.

"I just thought he had finally noticed me for once" said Neville.

"Which was why I didn't say anything to him, he wasn't ready to hear it but I swear I did not know Dumbledore would be draining his magic" said Luna her eyes were red rimmed she was no longer crying.

"We know that Luna" smiled Harry sadly, leaning into Severus for comfort.

"Dumbledore is so dead!" snapped Fred angrily.

"No one gets away with hurting our sister!" hissed George.

"I know George we will bring him down slowly and painfully" snarled Harry the anger still hot and burning in his veins.

* * *

The Truth Is Out For The Only People Harry Trusts! Will They Survive? Will Any Of Them Spy? Wil it be Luna Or Weasley's? Will It Be For Naught! Will The Rest Of THe WEasleys Find Out About WHat HAppened To Ginny? R&R please


	16. Chapter 16

Claimed

This Chapter is for one very dedicated person who loves my stories despite the mistakes and the length of time it takes for me to update. Thank you Grace here is the chapter for you!

I also want to thank everyone for waiting patiently for me to update! life is a little hectic right now! So I will update stories when i can i dont have a lot of time to myself any longer!

Thats all folks on with the chapter

Take care!

Chapter 16

"How are we going to bring Dumbledore down?" asked Fred, the next morning, even though Harry didn't need to sleep Fred and the others had to sleep. So Harry had been thinking about the situation much longer than the others. Although he knew the others hadn't slept an awful lot heard them tossing and turning all the time.

"We are going to do it slowly but painfully" hissed Harry through clenched teeth. After everything that bastard had done to him, to his friends and what he forced Ginny to go through and for everyone else out there that had been betrayed by the old man.

"How?" asked Fred, "How is that possible he obviously knows what he's doing and isn't leaving a trail or he would have been found out!"

"That may be true but he didn't cover his tracks with me, and now his trails are already becoming breaded" said Harry.

The others all looked confused at the very Muggle statement even Severus didn't understand what Harry meant but got the gist of it.

"He's leaving trails, because I know what I am looking for" said Harry he didn't know how but he had forgotten they were raised in the Wizarding world; they won't know about the story the boy, girl and bread crumbs.

"I suppose, but who would ever believe us?" asked George sadly; he knew Dumbledore had everyone too tightly around his little finger.

"They will by the time we are finished" said Harry adamantly his face showing just how he believed that statement.

"Ok so where are we starting?" asked Neville. He was beyond angry about the fact that the old man had been using him for his magic - and making him believe he was no better than a squib. He was still extremely upset at Luna for not telling him about Dumbledore. Deep inside he knew that he would never have believed her.

"I suggest we start by finding people he has been manipulating holding things on, people he has seen imprisoned or sent to St. Mungos or something I think they will have things on Dumbledore" said Poppy.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus taken aback...Prison? St. Mungos?

"He's had people imprisoned I over heard a conversation between the Minister and Dumbledore, promises of money, power and promise of making sure they are re-elected as Minister goes straight to their head and they immediately cave in to Dumbledore and have people imprisoned" said Poppy looking away ashamed she had kept this to herself for such a long time she had actually managed to convince herself that she was imagining it - or that the person must have done something really bad because Dumbledore was all good and light.

"We need an inside job then" sighed Severus.

"Not really can't you send some people?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, vampires cannot enter the Ministry Of Magic unless they are escorted or under arrest," admitted Severus the look of anger on his face showed just how peeved he was with that rule.

"I see" said Harry somewhat surprised, there was a lot he still did not know, that was even him going in out of the question.

"We can do some snooping" smirked Fred.

"No one would ever accuse us of doing anything illegal" said George making him look all angel like.

"If you get caught?" asked Damien one of the vampires.

"We will...with our WWW products they will just assume we were going to prank someone, we are known everywhere for our pranks" smirked George, they looked a formidable pair smirking like that, hair tied back and their eyes cold and glittering revenge waiting.

"Plus we can also say we were going to see our father" said Fred with a grimace.

"You know make up with the family and all that" said George.

Harry grinned some things never changed; those two were still finishing each others sentences. He was sure they had some sort of telepathic link to each other, Harry sat thinking on it for a few minutes wondering if it could work - and if it was worth it.

"We will make you a Portkey that will even rip through the wards surrounding the Ministry, it would tear them to shreds and leave it defenceless" said Severus "So do NOT use it unless it's an absolute must"

"Won't they track them here?" asked an alarmed Damien.

"No, they will be Portkey'd elsewhere and then apparate to a few different locations then come here" said Severus "That way the trail will be cold and they wont be able to track them" said Severus.

"Then let's do it, you need all papers regarding cases where Dumbledore and the Minister had someone imprisoned in Azkaban without the support of the Wizengamont we have no idea where they are so you need to be quick and do it properly we cannot miss anything" said Harry seriously.

"We know" said Fred just as seriously back.

Harry felt sorry for the twins, they had changed, they were no longer the carefree boys they had once been. He missed those twins, the ones who loved a laugh and made you laugh he would always miss them and knew they weren't coming back. Life had changed them, war had as well as their family. He would love to get to know these twins he really wanted to know what had happened to them to make them like that.

"What do we do?" asked Neville feeling left out, feeling useless and upset.

"You recover, get stronger and used to your magic then we shall see" said Harry, Severus nodded curtly beside him.

"You need to get stronger Nev, you are no use to anyone weak" said Luna squeezing his hand in understanding.

"I guess" said Neville sadly.

"Don't worry no one does nothing around here" grinned Damien he could understand the young man's sadness. He too had once gone through the same thing, well apart from the whole stealing of the magic thing.

Neville grinned softly, maybe he would find his place here, he had thought he found it at Hogwarts but obviously not. Dumbledore had just wanted him around to feed him the potion; he couldn't wait to kill the bastard for what he did.

"Go with Fred and George Harry get them sorted" said Severus firmly.

Looking confused, Severus kissed Harry on the lips as if to say everything was alright. Smiling softly he left with Fred and George on cloud nine, Severus hadn't kissed him in public before. He hadn't been sure if he was just a fling to the vampire or not...now he knew better.

--------0

"What do you want me to do?" asked Luna as soon as Harry was out of the room.

"I want you to find Draco... I'm not aware of his last name, he is a friend of Harry's is he not?" asked Severus softly.

"Yeah, he stuck up for Harry and was banished from his family and name, he's got no last name he's basically a no one, he pops up now and again but he's always on the run" said Neville softly.

"Well you get in touch with him immediately and the vampires will take you to him, you will show him the memories from yesterday and you will bring him here" said Severus.

"He would never want Harry to see him as he is" said Luna sadly. "Never, he would rather let Harry think him dead."

"Then buy some clothes for him, clean him up and give him a room here there is enough space" said Severus.

"Ok," said Neville, already getting up on his feet abet a little wobbly, with Luna's help they got up the stairs and started writing the letter to Draco out. As they were doing that Fred and George's plan was put to the test.

Now all Severus and Harry could do now was wait and see what was going to happen.

* * *

Will They Find Draco Before It's Too Late? Will He Be Turned Also? Will They succeed in Finding the documents? Fred and George? or will they be found out? Will Severus and Harry rescue them if it comes to it? or will they be too late and the twins be given the kiss for betral? R&R plz xXx


	17. Chapter 17

Claimed

**oXx**OxXoX**xoOxxXO**xoOxXO**xXxOoO**xXXxXo** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! HAVE A FANSTASTIC NEW YEAR! **xXo**OoOxXxO**xOoxOxoO**xOoXoxOxOoX**oxXoOx**O**

Chapter 17

"Come on then lets get that letter written" said Neville, he hoped that Draco was still within reach otherwise it will take ages to find him.

_Draco, _

_We found Harry, where are you? _

_Moon & Bottom _

"Well here goes nothing" said Luna giving the letter to her owl who had followed them there.

"I hope he's ok" said Neville, he had tried to talk Draco out of leaving but he had been unable to. He thought he had once until he found him gone, a letter left behind for them. Now they were lucky if Draco kept in touch with them four times a year.

"He's fine...he has to be" said Luna biting her lip.

"Yeah" sighed Neville.

Luna noticed Neville was beginning to sweat, she forced him to go to bed not taking no for an answer. She only managed as she promised to wake him up if anything came from Draco. The other vampire brought potions for Neville to drink when he woke up and stood outside the door. Still as a statue if you didn't know they were vampires you would actually think they were statues.

"Thank you" said Luna softly.

-------0

"You going to be ok?" asked Harry getting worried about them.

"We will be fine" said George.

"So stop worrying" demanded Fred hugging Harry who he thought of as a little brother. George hugged him next; the Portkey was safely around George's neck and they apparated out. They were finally getting some proper action and they felt the thrill of doing something wrong just like they had in school. The mischievous looks were back in their eyes the old twins were back and ready to get the show on the road.

"Bye" said Harry to an empty room.

------0

"Don't worry about them, if anything happens we will get them back" soothed Severus when Harry came back into the room they had been using. Harry calmed down at that, he knew Severus would do anything for him and wouldn't let the twins get hurt.

"Sorry" grinned Harry trying to be more positive.

"That's better" smirked Severus swooping in and kissing his lover senseless only drawing back when Harry was weak in the knees. Even then Harry didn't let go of Severus just kissed him back just as passionately.

Severus couldn't be more proud of Harry he was becoming more confident as the days wore on. He loved his proud confident Harry; he would do anything to see him fully confident. Sighing softly as his lover snuggled into him his eyes closed no doubt thinking of everything.

"I never thought I'd be like this...have this" admitted Harry from his place snuggled up in the crook of Severus' neck.

"Well you have," said Severus tightening his hold on the teen "And I'm never letting you go...EVER."

Severus was nearly blown off his feet by the emotions he felt coming from his chide. So much happiness and excitement coming thought the bond, smiling softly he ran his hand down his lovers cheek feeling blessed at having such a beautiful and powerful young man at his side.

He was so glad that they had decided to go to Privet Drive, the most hilarious thing about it was it had been a last minute decision and they hadn't went where they had planned on going.

They say things happen for a reason, only now did Severus actually begin to believe it. It hadn't been a coincidence that they had gone there, he knew that now he was supposed to save this teen help him and make him his. That's what Harry was now, his everything.

"Love you" whispered Harry completely still as if he was judging how Severus was going to react to his statement.

Harry wasnt disappointed, all Severus did was lower his mouth to his lover's ear and say the exact same back. Months ago Severus would never have considered saying that to anyone, Harry wasnt the only one that had changed in those past few months. Severus had as well.

----------0

"There's Sera back!" gasped Luna, an unusual name for her owl just like everything else.

Neville stirred but did not wake up, Luna hoped to god that it wasnt coming back unopened. She prayed to Merlin that Draco wrote back.

Her fears were unfound but slowly turned to dread his location was written in blood. Not only in blood but it looked like he had used his finger, worry overtook her senses and she woke Neville up and handed him the letter nearly in tears. Neville alarmed took the letter and the colour that had just been brought back was gone he looked white and sick all over again.

"Is everything alright?" asked the vampire coming in he could feel their fear miles away.

"We know where Draco is" said Luna, handing the letter over that said the three of them apparated away. They found Draco lying in the snow unconscious, gasping in shock the blood was coming from his nose and mouth. Grabbing him they apparated away again and quickly called on Andrea.

As soon as she said his magic was disappearing the vampire was gone, no doubt down to Severus to see if he had any of that potion left.

"Sir the package you wanted has arrived do you have any of that potion you gave Neville Longbottom?" asked the vampire looking flushed.

"There is a batch of it on the cooling rack" said Severus looking worried.

"Package? What kind of package has a magic draining potion in it?" asked Harry looking curious.

"I...there is someone here...I don't want you to see him until he is better" said Severus.

Harry frowned what on earth was Severus up to? There was nothing he could do about it just now not until Severus gave in and told him.

"Don't think on it" soothed Severus. He was rather curious about the state of this Draco boy.

------------0

Later on that night once Harry was asleep Severus went to see Draco in the other side of the castle. When he saw him, he wondered if Draco and Harry had been lovers, he could see why they would be after all the boy was the opposite of him. He had to ask before he let Draco back into Harry's life because if it came to it he would have Draco leaving. He felt terrible about it but Harry was his now and he wasn't about to loose him to a teenager.

He went to see Luna and Neville; he could sense they were still awake.

"Come in" said a soft voice.

"I need to ask you a question" said Severus curtly as always.

"What?" asked Luna her head cocked to the side.

"Were Draco and Harry....going out?" asked Severus. He couldn't bring himself to say lovers out loud.

"No, Draco though of Harry as a brother, eventually Harry felt the same saving someone did that I suppose. Draco is 100% straight so there is not the slightest chance of that even happening" said Luna softly. She knew there and then that Severus really loved her friend; she smiled as Severus nodded his head curtly and left.

"I didn't expect that" admitted Neville his eyes still closed.

"He really loves him" said Luna her eyes were twinkling.

"Yes, you could tell by the way he was looking at him" grinned Neville "Now please try and get some sleep!"

"Alright, alright" said Luna laying her head next to Neville's who then wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. Together they fell asleep feeling better than they remembered in a long time. They were almost back together again, their group and when it was they would get revenge on Dumbledore. There was a storm brewing and Dumbledore had better watch out because he was about to be in the centre of it.

------------0

"This is the file room" said George.

"Come on then" said Fred. They got in just in time as a ministry official just turned the corner as the room door closed. Thankfully they had shut it with a soft click and no one had heard it.

"Let's get those files" grim looks on the twins faces.

* * *

Will They Be Caught? Will Dumbledore Be On To Them? OR Will He Be Worried And There To Burn Everything To A Crisp?the twins with it? remember how fast a magical fire can start...think of the burrow in film 6!! :O lol R&R please! take care and Merry Xmas everyone hope you have a good christmas and a fantastic new year!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Claimed**

**Chapter 18**

**Ransacking The Archives **

* * *

The twins ransacked the office, gathering all the valuable intelligence they could find. Unfortunately they couldn't use magic, unless they wanted detected. Hearts pounding, adrenaline pumping, they quickly continued their quest gathering folder after folder of people in Azkaban without the full approval of the Wizengamont. Just the Minister also unfortunately and the Head of the Wizengamont. They kept sneaking a peak at the door, hands shaking almost sweating. They were trouble makers but they had never done something as illegal as breaking into the Ministry and stealing Ministry Documents. Their resolve strengthened when they thought of their baby sister, Ginny hadn't deserved all that happened to her. They silently thanked the gods they weren't all powerful, or studious or they knew they would have been under the potions as well. The pile they were going to take with them was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Oh my fucking god" said Fred looking at one of the folders in his hands.

"What?" asked George alarmed?

The name on the page - Gellert Grindelwald

"Impossible" murmured Fred shaking his head as if trying to make the name on the file re-arrange itself.

"C'mon we need all the files" said George shaking his brother out of his shocked state.

"Yeah" murmured Fred "But most are likely dead!"

"Maybe but its still evidence against Dumbledore" said George.

Suddenly they heard feet pounding above them, then the dig of an elevator. Wide eyed they quickly gathered everything else they could, Fred shrinking all the papers and hiding them in his pocket. George chucking folders at him at an alarming rate finally the drawer was empty for the last one hundred years. They had enough, Fred tidied the room up fanatically hoping against hope they didn't get caught out so soon.

George un-shrunk their products and set them loose with a Muggle looking lighter. Everyone bought their products so there was no way they could prove it was there's. Grinning wickedly, both tossed back a clear liquid into their mouths and they abruptly disappeared from sight. Completely invisible to the naked eye, something not even Mad Eye Moody or Dumbledore could see though. That potion stopped even magic showing or even auras. They had done it when Harry had told them about Dumbledore being able to see through his cloak. It had taken them years to perfect it but they had done it and had kept this nifty potion to themselves.

Fred and George took each others hands, so they knew where each of them was. They didn't want to end up split; they would rather be caught together if it came to it. Plus there was only one Portkey so in the end it seemed perfectly reasonable to keep a tight grip of one another.

They narrowly avoided bumping into Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic - Re-elected after Harry was proven untrustworthy. They bowed down to him and practically worshiped him now. All because they believed everything Dumbledore said - that Fudge had been correct about Harry and his devious ways. Fudge had been smug about that fact, Fred and George had wanted nothing more than to curse him, the urge was still as strong right now. However, they couldn't get distracted they had to get out of there and back to Severus and Harry. They had very incriminating evidence against Fudge, Crouch and Scrimgeour as well. There was also Ministers he had no idea who they were, Politics wasn't exactly their strong points they couldn't stand the ministry. Which now extended to their family, or their Ex- Family Ginny and Harry had been their little brother and sister - and the family had betrayed all they preached. 'Family comes first', Molly Weasley had always preached Fred and George scoffed as they thought of it. 'Even the Malfoy's had more family values than that' thought Fred.

Finally they got out of the Ministry hoping against hope they hadn't left anything that might lead Fudge or Dumbledore to them. They planned on being more useful in bringing Dumbledore down and if they remained the same perhaps Dumbledore would slip up. They apparated back to Snape Castle, still invisible, the wards acknowledged them; the vampires could smell them and frowned at them.

"Don't worry!" said Fred quickly.

Now that they were over the wards, they took the Anti- Dote to their potion and they became visible to the world again. The vampires relaxed; as did Fred and George no one could them now. The wards had been changed; if you looked you would see a clear lawn even Dumbledore. So they were safe the moment they stepped though, they were allowed in because Severus had keyed them into the wards.

"Hello, how did it go?" asked Severus gesturing them to sit and have lunch.

"Good we got out of there in the nick of time" nodded George with a lot of satisfaction on his freckled face. His twin looked just as smug about that little detail; Neville and Luna were also sitting eating listening to the conversation.

"I'm just glad you guys are ok" grinned Harry, he had full confidence in them but he above all else knew how devious Dumbledore was.

"I think Dumbledore had that room warded…he knew someone was in there Fudge and Dumbledore ran past us" said George frowning as he put mashed potatoes into his plate along with the sausages.

"Wouldn't surprise me…we wont be able to go back he will no doubt fix the wards to tell him who enters now. Before he was too arrogant to think anyone would think to look there or even suspect" said Severus with a grunt of un-satisfaction.

"Don't worry we got everything up to one hundred years ago" said Fred shuddering slightly as he remembered the names. There was a lot he didn't bother looking at just the signatures on the bottom and added them to the pile.

"That's good, thank you" murmured Severus.

"No problem he will regret ever hurting our brother or sister" snarled Fred viciously.

"Who?" asked Harry sadly thinking one of the Weasley's was dead.

"You" said George softly.

Harry blushed lightly; he had thought of those two as brothers he hadn't known they felt the same. They were his brothers in everything but blood; it seemed they too felt the same. It made Harry feel all weird inside, not like Severus made him feel but a different kind of happiness. One he hadn't felt in such a long time since he had been betrayed.

"Thank you" murmured Harry, leaning into Severus' comfort as he softly stroked his back in a soothing manner.

"He need's everyone to show him just how loved he is" said Severus lovingly.

Harry grinned softly at that.

"We have another surprise for you," said Severus softly kissing the top of Harry's head. He loved ravishing Harry with attention, he responded so lovely to his touches and it made him love Harry all the more. Especially when he mewed when he drew away, it was the most endearing thing Severus had ever heard in his mortal and immortal life.

"What?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side cutely.

"We found Draco Harry, he's here and getting better Andrea is seeing to him. He had the same potion as Neville and you, we were lucky we found him in time" said Luna softly.

Harry's eyes twinkled, all his family was here his brothers and sisters in all but blood. Joy surged through him and it nearly had Severus out of his seat, he knew he had made the right decision bringing Draco here. Thankfully he had the reassurance that Harry and Draco's relationship was very platonic otherwise he would have been very jealous indeed. Harry's next thought made him relax completely and banished all his jealousy completely.

'I finally have someone to love me and my last brother back, things are going too well…I wonder what will happen soon something always does' was all His Harry thought.

"There was one name that caught our attention" said Fred after he swallowed some food.

"What?" asked Severus curiously, his black eyes would have looked like endless tunnels if not for the emotions swirling around in them.

"Gellert Grindelwald" said George.

"But didn't…I mean Jesus is anything as it seems?" gaped Harry not feeling as shocked as he out to have felt.

"We have to assume not" growled Neville angrily.

"What better way to get everyone to trust and admire you? By pretending to be a hero who defeated an evil wizard" sneered Fred.

"Why did he risk sending him to Azkaban? We know he isn't aversed to killing?" groaned Harry, none of this made sense, if he was able he would probably have a very sore head if he had still been human.

"It happened in 1945 if he is still alive which I doubt he won't be in any fit state to comment on that" sighed Severus.

"And its 1998 now wow that is a long time" sighed Harry, he was eighteen years old and already felt one hundred years old. 53 years, since Dumbledore had battled it out with Grindelwald, Harry had actually thought Dumbledore was younger. He didn't know why but he had envisioned a teenage Dumbledore, much like he himself had been when he took down Voldemort.

"How has he gathered so many people following him blindly? I mean 53 years isn't all that much of a long time" said Damien walking though he had heard the entire conversation.

"Not for you" snorted Harry "But for others it is a long time…then again most Witches and Wizards have a prolonged life look at Dumbledore. There are only a few people the same age as him…perhaps if we can find them we can gain some insight to him"

"That's a fine idea little one" said Severus.

Harry positively beamed at the compliment; Harry didn't think he could ever get used to hearing someone praising him. Sure he had heard it all before, from Dumbledore but it didn't mean anything to him anymore. This meant more to Harry than anyone else, he was coming to love Severus more than he had loved anyone in his life.

"Flamel could still be alive" murmured Harry thoughtfully…"If he managed to store away some of his stone"

"I agree I do not think someone would hand it all over they would have kept some of it" nodded Severus already knowing who Nicolas Flamel was, and he knew about Harry's adventures. He knew quite a lot, Harry liked to speak to him as they lay in bed in the dead of the night. Vampires didn't need a lot of sleep, they still slept though.

"My Gran might be able to shed some light too" said Neville.

"Dumbledore's brother runs a pub even if we have to do it under Veritaserum. He might even help us he might just be too scared to stand up to Dumbledore. I mean Aberforth is well pictured as goat crazy" suggested Luna.

"Finally getting somewhere" said Severus practically whispering it as if everything was falling into place. After so many years plans were finally beginning to be cemented into the foundations of a solid plan. He just wished he had been able to help his little one sooner…if only he had thought of getting Harry on side. He silently knew that Harry wouldn't have betrayed Dumbledore anyway…even Harry had admitted it that he had been well under the old mans thumb.

Harry squeezed Severus' hand in comfort, he too felt the same way he wanted Dumbledore taken down. He didn't care how as long as it was long gruelling and painful. He wanted to pull the Dumbledore name so far through the mud he might as well be in a mud pit as it slowly sunk him under like sinking sand.

* * *

**Sorry I'm Not Updating Another Story Tonight - It's 2 In The Morning Over Here In The UK So Needless To Say I'm Exhausted Just Getting This Story To You. I Finally Updated This And It Feels Great! Finally Back In The Game! The Muse Is Back! :) I'll Be Updating This One More Often In The Coming Weeks Me Thinks! :P Will I Just Have Them Bring Down Dumbledore Slowly? Or Destroy His Reputation and Kill Him When No One Will Bother About It? Will Severus And His Vampires Kill The Dursley's? Showing Harry How Much He Is Loved? With His Adopted Brothers and Sister Join In? It's Not Like The Dursley's Are Innocents And Nev, Drake, Fred, George, Luna arent Exactly Death Eaters! Will They Kill A Few Order Members Too When They Come To The Dursley's Aid? Will Tonks Be Innocent In All This? Will Sirius And Remus Be In Azkaban? Not Dead Like Harry Assumed? Or Will They Be Dead? As I Dont Really Have A Plan For Them In This Story! R&R - Hope Y'All Enjoyed The Chapter! ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**Claimed **

**Chapter 19 **

**Oh Merlin - Harry isn't going to like this **

* * *

The next few days consisted of Fred, George, Neville and Luna looking through the files that they had stolen. Needless to say the pile for those wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban was longer than the genuine ones. Only the ones with Dumbledore's signature on were the ones they picked, sometimes Ministers in the past had signed it when there wasn't a trial. For instance Sirius Black had been one of them. Harry was constantly on cloud nine, despite the fact they constantly spoke about Albus two many freaking names Dumbledore. He had a new lover, old friends and new ones he had made during his time in the castle. He was happier than he had ever been in a long, long time. What made his heart melt the most was the fact Severus was taking it slow for him. He made him feel so good with everything else they did but he wasn't ready to go the whole way yet. Severus understood that and hadn't even tempted to try. It made him realize that Severus truly did love him and that was a miracle to Harry on its own. He had meant what he told Severus, that he thought he'd never have a loving relationship with anyone. It hadn't just been about what he had been though for the past year, but before. He had never had a relationship before that, fearing that they would be with him for his fame and money. He didn't trust easily, he hadn't even really trusted Ginny either. All he could see was the total worship look on her face when he first met her when she was eleven years old.

"Oh Merlin - Harry isn't going to like this" said Neville wide eyed. It was early in the morning Harry was still sleeping but Severus was up and had heard it. Curious about what they could be talking about especially in regards of what it meant for his chide.

"What is it?" asked Luna coming around a look of curiosity and concern on her face.

"That" said Neville handing it over.

Fred and George crowded around Luna and Neville wanting to see what Neville was talking about. They took one look at it and their eyes widened in shock disbelief, and silently their minds all agreed with Neville. Harry truly wasn't going to be happy with these turn of events. They were going to be lucky if they could stop Harry from killing Dumbledore on the spot.

"What is going on here?" demanded Severus. Hiding his concern from them, until he knew there was something to be concerned about he didn't want them seeing it. He was used to doing that after all he was the leader of the largest Vampire coven in existence. In fact he was the only leader of a coven in the Wizarding world.

"Speak up!" said Severus sternly, he did not like to be kept waiting.

"I think you best just see it for yourself" said Neville handing over the piece of paper.

Severus looked it over it was dated roughly during Harry's fifth year, the name was very familiar. It took a few seconds for it to click; it was Harry Potter's godfather - Sirius Black. They had hit the nail on the head Harry definitely wasn't going to be happy with this information.

"Oh Merlin just how many are in Azkaban we thought dead?" exclaimed Fred loudly, he had in his hand the paper for the arrest of yet another Marauder. This one was for Remus Lupin the man thought dead after infiltrating a werewolf pack. Trying to get them to join the Order rather than Voldemort.

"Remus… Moony he's Harry's father's best friend and somewhat an Uncle to him" admitted George.

"We will find out, keep searching I will speak to Harry" said Severus smoothly walking from the room.

* * *

Severus sat on the bed lost in thought, mostly wondering how to tell Harry about everything. He knew Harry felt emptiness deep in his heart, more for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin than he did for his parents. It made Harry feel utterly guilty that he missed two people unrelated to him than his parents. The people who had given birth to him and also protected him with their lives.

Severus of course had tried to reassure him that it was natural to miss someone he knew. He would always miss his parents but they had regretfully died before he could truly know them. Thankfully thoughts like that weren't sending him back, and his confidence just grew in leaps and bounds. Especially surrounded by his friends and those who considered him family.

Harry had stayed up the majority of the night; he had only been sleeping for three hours. The normal amount of sleep they needed was usually six hours at the most; Severus was surprised when he began stirring. He had expected to be able to brood for at least another three hours before he said anything. Pepper up potion didn't work on them, but it had worked on his friends which was how they had remained up all night.

"Is everything alright?" murmured Harry, he could feel and smell the stress radiating from Severus.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this" said Severus softly, his hand carding though Harry's longish hair. It was no longer matted like it was before, but lush and shiny with it being washed.

"Just saying it might help" said Harry his voice had gone cautious now.

"Well, I suppose that is best. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are alive and in Azkaban" said Severus a note of hesitance in his voice.

"What?" asked Harry completely frozen as shock enveloped him completely.

"That's the only two names other than Grindelwald that's shocking enough to feel the need to tell me. From what I can gather George said something about a few of the old Order being in Azkaban as well" said Severus gathering his smaller mate into his arms bewilderment cloaked Harry like a fog. His little chide didn't know just how to feel about this new information he had been given.

"Remus is a werewolf…if he's not getting his Wolfsbane and locked up in a small cell…is he even going to be alright?" whispered Harry his world was spinning out of control.

"I'm not going to lie to you little one, there's a chance he's already dead" said Severus. It was bad enough turning into a wolf then trying to heal without healing potions. Add the Dementors in needless to say Severus didn't think he's survived it. He wasn't about to give Harry false hope for it all to be squashed in the end it just wasn't who he was.

"If that's true then Sirius…" choked off Harry unable to say anymore, he buried his face in Severus' chest and just remained there. He didn't even want to finish that sentence, seeing Remus dying would kill Sirius. Goodness knows what he thought had happened to him never mind anything else.

"Do not worry yourself needlessly; we will retrieve everyone as soon as it's humanly possible. Vampires are immune to the affects of Dementors and it should only take us ten minutes at the most to collect everyone" said Severus soothingly, trying to stop Harry worrying so much. He had done enough worrying his entire life thankfully now he couldn't get worry lines. As a vampire Harry wouldn't change, he would remain this way forever.

"They are nearly through all the files I'll tell everyone tonight we will go get them tomorrow morning early before anyone is even out of their bed" said Severus clutching his childe close to his chest.

Harry smiled from where he was burrowed in his sire's chest, the knowledge he was loved made his chest ache and his stomach feel like wobbly jelly. Everything he had been through was almost worth it to be able to appreciate moments like this. He hoped he never forgot these feeling that was for sure.

"Do you want another rest?" asked Severus softly.

"No I'm going to join the others" whispered Harry sadly "How's Draco doing?"

"We got it in the nick of time, but he's going to be very weak for a while. Even with the help of potions, so don't expect him up and around for a while. Neville didn't do magic regularly until he was eleven and in Hogwarts…Draco was doing it since he was a child Malfoy Manor has wards stopping detection and tracers working. It's been a bigger strain on Draco than Neville for that fact alone. Plus Draco is slightly more powerful than Neville and he was getting more of it" explained Severus in a way his young chide would understand.

"Oh how long do you reckon it will take?" questioned Harry.

"Could take weeks but no longer than a month" said Severus with certainty.

"I'm going to get dressed and meet with the others" said Harry sighing sadly untangling himself from Severus he did indeed do what he promised.

* * *

"Hey guys you through with them yet?" asked Harry curiously sitting down.

"Last one" said Luna, Fred, George and Neville in sync.

Harry laughed gently a small smile on his face.

"I just can't believe how evil he is" sighed Neville sadly. He had looked up to the headmaster for so long but the evidence was irrefutable. Hell it was staring him in the fact just how twisted, sick and evil Dumbledore was. He had imprisoned innocent people in most horrific place one could be. Azkaban Prison.

"Tell me about it, I grew up hearing stories about just how great and powerful Albus Dumbledore was" shuddered Fred.

"But he will die" snarled George furiously.

"No one hurts our sister and gets away with it" sneered Fred.

It was testament to how furious they were that for once in their lives they weren't finishing each other sentences. Luna though just smiled sadly, unlike the others her parents hadn't cared for Dumbledore they weren't Order members. She had suspected Dumbledore for so much longer than Fred, George or Neville. She had a lot longer to process the fact that Dumbledore wasn't all benevolent.

"I'm sorry about the rest of your family though" sighed Harry sadly. Looking at Fred and George as he spoke, they were the only one with a proper family anyway come to that.

"Well we know Percy has nothing to do with it, nor Charlie and Bill because they are away from the family all year. Percy didn't even come home on his birthday this year; he's completely detached himself from the family. We see Charlie and Bill at Christmas and birthdays that's it" said Fred.

"We've lost Ginny and we weren't talking to Ron so we didn't really loose much" sighed George.

"You do realize what's going to happen to Ron and Hermione don't you?" screwing up his face at having to use their first names. He couldn't exactly call Ron Weasley since it was the twins name too.

"Yes and I don't care" said George and Fred together finally getting their one thing.

"They betrayed you and they will die for that" said Luna her lips twisted in a frown.

Neville just looked at them all looking a little queasy, especially Luna he couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth.

"Neville are you ok? You look a little queasy" said Harry watching his friend concerned.

"Just remember what Dumbledore did Neville no doubt the Order knew which conveniently includes Hermione and Ron…you never had lunch with Dumbledore you do with them" said Luna quietly knowing what was going on inside her boyfriends head.

Neville squared his shoulders and said "I'll help"

"There's going to be a meeting tonight, they are getting everyone from Azkaban that was unfairly imprisoned" said Harry.

"Are you going?" asked Luna curiously.

"I don't know…we will just need to wait and see what Severus says" replied Harry.

"That's not like you mate" said Neville wide eyed.

"A lot has changed" replied Harry. A few years ago wild horses wouldn't have stopped him going on an adventure to save someone. Then again he hadn't been betrayed, abandoned, defiled and lost all his family. He had it back now, some of the things he had lost, family, and friends. Even if they people were different, the game remained the same. This time he knew he could trust them with his life; then again he had been so sure before. He hadn't been about to commit murder then so maybe he did get it right the second time around.

"You can say that again" said Fred his jaw still unhinged; he never thought he would see the day where Harry Potter wouldn't want to go on an adventure. It was there and then that the truth sank into the four people sitting shifting through files. Harry had changed; he was no longer the light good boy they had once known.

For the first time since they got there they realized Harry had been through too much. Their moods sunk quicker than a boat confronted with the Bermuda Triangle. They nodded solemnly both all thinking the exact same things.

It was a good thing Severus came right at that minute.

"Hey, do you want to sit in on the meeting?" asked Severus his voice demanding and drawing the attention of everyone.

"Sure" grinned Harry leaning into Severus loving the attention.

"We'll come" chimed in the twins.

"Us too" laughed Luna and Neville the tense situation adverted.

* * *

Well the situation is finally sinking in for them they are begining to realize harry is different not the good fun loving boy they once knew who couldnt resist an adventure. will harry be able to go throught with it? will neville come to that? stand back and be able to see people killed? or will they be betrayed once more? R&R please


	20. Chapter 20

**Claimed **

**Chapter 20 **

**Rescued and buying out the Daily Prophet and SHOCKING INFORMATION**

* * *

The vampires were standing around the Great Hall of Severus' castle, a place they had regularly met up for years. Seeking ways to bring down Voldemort, Dumbledore, and planning their next feed. They never fed from innocent people, only went where the most evil humans lived. Quite a few had died around the area of Privet Drive, Vernon would have been one of them had they not found Harry. They didn't need to feed very often, preferring instead of feed from one another. Some of the vampires actually only drank from animals, they didn't like the thought of harming another being. Evil or not, some of the vampires believed they had a right to live. They weren't sneered at for their beliefs as there were many, with different beliefs from different backgrounds. Hell, more than half of the vampires were hundreds of years older than Severus. Yet they chose to follow him, and join a clan they could be a part of. Some of them were actually Muggles, that didn't have a drop of magic blood in them. Those that were couldn't go with the others to Azkaban, but stayed to protect the castle. Vampires were too fast for magic to hit them, so they weren't at a disadvantage. Well other than not having magic to help them along, and to fight with.

"You know the cell numbers?" asked Severus gravely. They could not afford to linger, they were to apparate, get to their target and then leave. Contrary to popular believe, vampires' did indeed have souls. They could be sucked out just like humans, although it was much harder as Dementor's didn't affect vampires quite the same way. They did not fall unconscious under their on slot. They all had cell numbers and the name of the person they were to collect. Two were to go to each one, one for backup and the other to help the Witch or Wizard they were to save.

They all replied the affirmative, the vampires' were excited, and they now had a purpose. Far too long had they been waiting for the opportunity to take Dumbledore down. For years they had sat around useless against Dumbledore's popularity. Nobody would believe them, there was nothing they could do. Then one little wizard came along, or rather they went to him and he changed the name of the came. The humans were fickle; the vampires' knew that, a small rumour would be all it took to make Dumbledore loose popularity.

"I have a small share of the Daily Prophet, as does Neville and Draco, the rest of them are on this list. I got it from Gringotts' if we can convince them to sell to us I'd have controlling shares. Which means I could print whatever I liked, Gringotts said they would be able to keep it on the DL." said Harry coming into the room giving Severus the list.

"Good work," smirked Severus in satisfaction.

"So I'm going to get in touch with Griphook again, see if he can do the hard work for me. Or someone else will have to go, either way I want to give them an offer they cannot refuse. It wont harm me any, I've got plenty of money and I've never spent a penny over the years. Well I suppose I did spend the money in my trust vault but that's it the main vault was never touched. The money in my trust is gone, but I've got all my money from my main vaults that nobody other than the heir can enter…thank god for that." said Harry despite all the vampires around him. He knew most of them, and got on well with them all, other than Malachi.

The main vaults had plenty of money still being deposited each month. For organizations they had shares in such as the Daily Prophet. Then there was the interest alone which was vast in itself. So there was never any fear of the Potter's going broke, he was the only pureblood who hadn't been regularly dipping into his inheritance. So it wasn't hard to believe that he was one of the richest heirs in the Wizarding world. He had more than the Malfoy's for all Draco's bragging over the years. That had been a sore spot for the young spoiled heir even after they became good friends. For years he believed the Malfoy's were the purest and richest in the world, to have that belief stripped was worse. Of course then were was the fact that Lucius was giving most of it away to charities, Fudge, Death Eaters, bribes he was paying out to people, then larger amounts still withdrawn and given to Lord Voldemort. The Malfoy family would never recover from that, Draco probably didn't have much left the poor guy. Growing up wealthy getting everything you wanted, then ending up…well he wasn't poor but he wasn't as loaded as he liked to think. It had nearly destroyed the blonde, but Harry, Neville and Luna had gotten him through it. Only after he got over it, Harry had defeated Voldemort and kicked out of the wizarding world.

He hadn't even known what had become of his friends.

In fact he still didn't, well he knew Neville stayed at Hogwarts, and Luna was still a student, just like Ginny should have been. Draco though was still far too weak, he came round but he didn't talk, couldn't focus much. Harry was glad Severus had told him it would take a month; otherwise he would have been terrified.

"Alright, we are leaving as well, we should be back in around five minutes if all goes well," said Severus. Given what Severus was told about Harry's adventures, he had lay down with him last night and told him how it was going to be. To his shock Harry hadn't argued, he had expected Harry to want to go. Poppy had warned him that he would fight him on it, it seemed Poppy didn't know him as well as she liked to think or he had changed. Until Harry explained why he didn't care, he believed when he did something someone else always got hurt. Harry would fight at some point, and he would realise it wasn't true, but it wasn't this time or this day for that. He didn't want to risk Harry, he wanted him safe and in his house waiting on him getting back. Plus he really didn't want Harry to see the state of the others; unfortunately he had no control over that. Harry was going to want to see the others as soon as they came here. A Hospital ward had already been made, Poppy had made her excuses yesterday and was already here, and Andrea was already here they were more than prepared for the sudden rise in numbers.

"Be careful and good luck," said Harry quietly.

"I'll be back," reassured Severus softly, kissing Harry passionately before drawing back with great reluctance.

Harry nodded, before he extracted himself from Severus completely, taking the list he walked off. He wrote a quick letter to Gringotts' explaining his instructions to Griphook. To offer them money and put it up until they accepted, cost was no concern, he wanted the paper. Only Neville and Draco had been taken from the list, he wanted everyone else's shares.

* * *

"Listen, I've found someone who's related to Gellert Grindelwald I want to talk to her," said Fred seriously as Harry walked into the room.

"Who?" asked Harry surprised.

"Someone called Bathilda Bagshot," said Fred looking down at the piece of paper. "She's his great-aunt…Harry she lives in Godric's Hollow."

"Oh," said Harry swallowing dryly.

"We are going to see what she can tell us, we will be back as soon as possible," said George.

"Okay, just be careful…they might expect me to go there," said Harry quietly.

"Don't worry," said Fred "We'll be fine."

"Okay I'll see you both later," said Harry nodding his head smiling at them, more for their benefit than his. One day he would finally go home, see where he had been happy before Voldemort had destroyed it all. It's funny how one single night could ruin all dreams of happiness. Then again it hadn't been one mans actions, but rather two.

"Bye," replied Fred and George as one before apparating away.

* * *

"Come on, I want to be there for Harry, just in case it's not alright with Moony and Padfoot." said Fred walking faster. He could never call them by their real names; they had admired their childhood names for so long.

"I only hope its good, or Harry just might loose his head over it, or should I say Dumbledore will?" said George grimly, they walked up to the woman's small house. There wasn't a single candle or light to be found. There was an awful smell though, coming from under the door. Narrowing their eyes, the twins took out their wands and entered the house.

"What the bloody hell is that smell?" gagged Fred in disgust. It was getting stronger the further they stepped into the house.

"I don't know, but for some reason something's telling me not to use magic," said George managing to keep himself from being sick.

"We need a light though," said Fred, "I cannot see anything."

"Come on then," said George "Lumos!"

"That's better," said Fred relieved, narrowly avoiding knocking into a table.

"Let's just hope we don't regret it," warned George, as they searched for any clue to what on earth was going on.

"George!" hissed Fred his voice sounding sort of strangled, as if he had to force the word out.

George cautiously, walked over to his brother and almost did loose his breakfast and lunch. There lay remains of the half decayed woman they came to see, Bathilda Bagshot, she looked utterly disgusting. That was most definitely what was causing the smell; they could feel the distinct magic of evil over her. Voldemort must have killed her a long time ago, judging by the decay it was a good assumption. Witches and Wizards did not decay fast; their magic remained for months afterwards the body retaining its perfect appearance. When the magic faded away they decayed like any normal muggle.

"Well we might as well leave," grunted George pissed off.

"Let's see if we can find anything here…we might get some decent information," suggested Fred.

"Like what?" asked George doubtfully.

"I don't know," sighed Fred, but he didn't like coming away empty handed. "A diary or something of the sort."

So for the next twenty five minutes, they searched the small house from top to bottom. Hoping to find something, anything. But there didn't seem to be anything there, they were just leaving when Fred did knock the table and spill its contents flying. It was then they found it, it looked like any normal book, but magic shimmered slightly. Fred used the 'Finite incantantum' spell and the real contents lay underneath it.

"Oh you beauty," said George looking shocked, his brother had been right after all.

"Brilliant, let's get out of here," said Fred, apparating away with the book in his hand, George was beside him three seconds later.

* * *

"Is he alive?" asked Harry swallowing fearfully. He was sitting on his bed, reading through everything he owed still utterly stunned by the amount of properties, shares and money he owed. He had concluded his aunt and uncle knew nothing about it, or they would have wanted a piece of the pie too. He actually felt like rubbing it in Vernon's face, and maybe one day he would. Vernon had always been a money grubbing bastard, and to think his nephew he despised had lots of it. He could almost see the veins popping in Vernon's head and Petunia's horse face going pasty white. After all the years of calling his father a good for nothing drunk…well it would suck.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't look good but Poppy and Andrea are doing all they can," said Severus softly, going over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him to comfort the distressed teenager.

"I hope he pulls through," sighed Harry, he didn't think he could handle loosing him again. Ironically enough he had lost Remus an exact year after loosing Sirius. At the end of his sixth year, on the very day Sirius had been deemed dead.

"As do I," said Severus, for no other reason than Harry. "Where are the twins?"

"Following a lead," explained Harry, "An old woman lives in Godric's Hollow; she's Grindelwald's great aunt."

"Hm," was all Severus said.

"When will we know? I mean if he's going to survive?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Poppy or Andrea will let us know once everyone's stable or declared beyond their healing," said Severus.

Harry simply nodded in understanding. Just then two pops followed by the smell of Fred and George Weasley, but they had a distinct smell of death around them.

"What have they been up to?" asked Severus getting up, Harry followed curiously.

The two vampires walked casually out of the room and down the stairs, until they got to the hall, the twins were outside the doors. The other vampire were inside, just relaxing having successfully without a problem pulled of their mission. They wouldn't be there long, most had significant others, they liked spending time with.

"Okay, boy's what's going on," said Severus as soon as he saw them.

"She was killed because she was going to write a book about Dumbledore, Voldemort and Grindelwald." said George handing the book over.

"What?" gaped Harry his face showing nothing but shock deep rooted shock. He didn't know whether to think she was extremely brave or suicidal.

"Yes, Dumbledore…dated Grindelwald according to the woman…right up until the so called battle," said Fred.

"What's Voldemort got to do with it?" asked Harry.

"She thinks Dumbledore abused Tom as a child, she think's that's what caused him to open the chamber, the Basilisk was never meant to kill Myrtle, but Dumbledore himself…" explained George "According to this Tom confided in her, I don't know if any of it was true though."

"It would certainly explain why he is truly afraid of him," said Harry. Voldemort had always gone utterly insane when Dumbledore was mentioned, even at the age of seventeen. In the diary, Harry had seen raw fear behind the ignorant answer that 'Dumbledore had been driven out of the castle by the mere mention of him'. Had that truly been Voldemort's true goal? In the beginning before he started killing needlessly? He felt sickened at the possibility.

"Unfortunately she presents absolutely no evidence in her book," said Severus "Hearsay doesn't exactly help us any."

"It's not exactly hearsay, if Tom confided in her," Harry pointed out his stomach churning in disgust. Had Tom suffered the same betrayal as he himself had? He hated having so much in common with such an evil man as him. Had he been evil? Or just pushed to the brink by anger, betrayal and disgust at the injustice of the world.

"It says here Tom told the Ministry," said Severus handing the book over a look of contemplation on his face.

"If that's true…then they know." squeaked Fred hardly able to voice his own thoughts.

"Or just cried him a liar," sighed Harry. Closing the book utterly stunned by what he was learning Dumbledore truly was a disgusting man.

"Do the Ministry keep things like this?" asked George looking green.

"They couldn't get rid of it, if a complaint was made it will still be there." said Severus knowing the rules of magic better than them.

"Please tell me it's in a different room than the records for Azkaban?" asked Fred hopefully.

"I have no idea where they are, I'd suspect they would be in the main Auror department," said Severus, "However I couldn't say for sure."

"We need someone from the Ministry then?" guessed George disgusted.

"Not necessarily, there are a few Order member's I want to get my hands on that happen to be Auror's," said Severus his lip curled in disgust. He would kill them all slowly, and painfully there would be no mercy for them. Not for what they had done to his mate, they would suffer the hell they said people suffer by Hades in hell.

Harry looked worried, after what the Auror's had put him through it was no wonder really.

"Do not worry yourself Harry, they wont get their hands on you again, if they did you would kill them," said Severus it was a demand not a question.

Harry nodded his head the familiar anger and hatred coming forth.

"Alright so me and Fred go and get an Auror," said George.

"Not tonight, tonight we rest and sleep on this new information," said Severus. "And see how our new house guests are going to fair."

"Of course," said Fred and George together as one. They would be there for Harry should the worst happen, they had meant what they said. Harry was indeed like a brother to them, more than Ron would or had ever been.

"Good, now let's relax, enjoy dinner and get some proper sleep," said Severus, nobody had any decent sleep the past few nights.

"Good idea," said Fred.

"Very," said George.

That said the twins, Severus and Harry all entered the Great Hall, beside the rest of the vampires and sat and ate their fill. Severus and Harry were the first to leave, when they did most vampires ended up leaving three minutes later. Fred, George, Luna and Neville had a fair idea why they had done and just laughed. Harry had someone to take care of him now, they were very happy it was someone like Severus. He was protective, loving, and headstrong and kept Harry happy. That above all else was what they wanted for him, after everything he had gone through. Neville and Luna had the book, they were going to read it after dinner, and that was what was going to help Neville become like the rest of them.

* * *

what did you think of this chapter? will it be true or speculation they will never know? will tom have given them his memory of it? will that be the first thing in the papers? will people withdraw their students from hogwarts and leave hogwarts lacking? will Mcgonagall know what dumbledore is like or will she be blinded and also furious when the truth gets out? which Auror will be the first to go? Shacklbolt Awery Dwalish? they were all mean to harry so...they will die horrid deaths anyway! haha! R&R PLEASE! who else would you really like to see join their side? any characters you like that dont play big parts in the films or books you'd like to come forward and spice up the story a bit?


	21. Chapter 21

**Claimed **

**Chapter 20 **

**Digesting New Information and Grindelwald's Awake But Is He Aware? **

* * *

Harry had wanted to go and see Sirius and Remus last night, but Severus had discouraged him of that notion. He knew he couldn't stop Harry forever, but he hoped to hold him off until they at least were showered and healed. Poppy and Andrea were rushed off their feet, trying to help everyone. Andrea of course was finding it much easier than Poppy. Severus had forced Harry to get a decent sleep, he needed it right now - Severus did as well.

It was morning now and everyone was well rested, after having the first decent sleep in ages. Severus woke before Harry did, and headed straight for the Hospital wing they had created.

"Andrea how is everyone?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Now resting comfortably, we have given them dreamless sleeping potion, they need some sleep before we do our tests." said Andrea. By tests she meant to see whether they were still fully functional or not.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf, if he's not awake in the new fortnight we must prepare a room for him in the dungeons," said Severus.

"I understand, but werewolves are stronger in mind and body when they're not transforming. If anything I suspect he will be the first to come around, as long as no damage was done in Azkaban," said Andrea.

"That's not strictly true, Remus always had a tough time, it took him days to recover from the full moon." said Poppy. She knew better than most, she was one of the few who knew Remus' secret from the beginning.

"I guess everyone is different then," said Andrea surprised.

"Indeed," said Severus "Thank you, keep me updated,"

"We will do Sev," said Andrea as Severus walked away.

* * *

"How are they?" asked Harry groggily waking up. He knew Severus by now, and also knew he probably had already been down to see what was happening. Stretching leisurely feeling much better after a decent nights sleep.

"They are resting comfortably," said Severus.

"Have they come around yet?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Negative, everyone has been given dreamless sleeping potion, they need time for their minds to heal and bodies to recover." said Severus reassuring Harry as much as he was able.

"I suppose," sighed Harry.

"Let's go get some breakfast," said Severus helping Harry out of the bed, cradling Harry's head in his hands, he kissed Harry passionately. Severus loved the way Harry clung to him, as if he was afraid he'd disappear.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, bringing him down, wanting nothing more than to feel Severus' hands on him. It had been so long since they had last had some fun, and he wanted some now. His hands weren't the only thing he wanted to feel.

Severus lay Harry back on the bed, his body followed, moaning around Harry's mouth when Harry arched into him. Inner lacing Harry's fingers he put them both above Harry's head. Severus nibbled his way down Harry's throat, kissing and sucking harshly as Harry's hands undressed him urgently. Removing one hand Severus placed a silencing spell around the room. He was a very private man; he did not like the thought of others knowing his private business. Severus had to put his wand on the dresser, as he had already been stripped of all his clothes.

"Sev," gasped Harry, unable to stop himself thrusting into Severus. He didn't think he had ever been so hard before in his life. It had taken him along time, to stop thinking of those who had hurt him when they had sex. Especially Ron, as he had meant more than the others. He refused to let them ruin the rest of his life, or his life with Severus and had successfully stopped his thoughts. That usually crept up in the most intense moments, of their coupling.

"What is it my little minx?" murmured Severus as he took Harry's clothes from his body as sensually as possible. There was many times where they had stopped, when he had said the wrong thing. Something that had reminded him of something they had done or said. Minx was a safe word, hence why he used it; he couldn't wait to get revenge on those who had hurt his mate.

"More," Harry almost whined, he wanted something Severus wasn't even interested in yet. He wanted to be filled, to feel that fullness invading him over and over again. It made him feel so good; it was different from what it used to be of course. Severus was always so careful with him, made sure he wasn't hurt during or after it.

"Just you try and stop me," laughed Severus breathlessly.

The noises Harry made while Severus prepared him, was enough to nearly drive him over the edge. Stopping once Harry was loosened and stretched enough to accept all of him without being hurt. The lube had a mild numbing agent just to be sure, if Harry ended up hurt Severus would never forgive himself for it. If it came to it he wasn't sure if Harry would forgive him. He had been hurt in the past too much to appreciate pleasurable pain during sex.

"Now, now, now, please, Sev, more," murmured the green eyed little vampire clutching Severus as close as possible.

Severus unable to deny himself or his mate anymore did what he had wanted to since he had kissed him. He always waited on Harry making the first move; he wanted to be sure Harry was ready for it. Maybe in a few years time he would be making the first moves, until then he was happy to have, whatever his mate was willing to give. Slowly but surely he slid himself inside Harry, groaning at the feel of the satin like walls rippling around him.

Once he was sure Harry was ready for him, he began thrusting in powerfully, hitting that spot inside. That turned Harry completely incoherent, untouched by Severus' hand he came forcefully between their bodies. The feeling of Harry's body tightening around him was too much for the vampire as he emptied himself in his mate. Claiming him as his once more, sweaty and spent, he lay on top of his mate almost possessively. Nuzzling Harry's neck in comfort not worried about being too heavy as they were both vampires. Harry seemed to love it, when he lay across him like this especially after sex. He could sense his mate's emotions, content, happy, at peace.

They stayed that way for a while just basking in the afterglow.

* * *

Later that day, after lunch had been eaten, Harry had, after spending time with Neville, Luna, Fred and George went to spend time with Draco. Who was unfortunately still stuck in bed as he recovered from almost loosing his magic. Loosing was different from using reserves from your magical core. Loosing magic was like being reverted to a baby, he had to wait for his magic to recuperate, and it took a very long time.

Fred and George were speaking to Severus regarding the Auror's and the information he needed.

"So which Auror's do we take?" asked George.

"There's only a few I want you to take, it must be them and do not be gentle with them," said Severus curling his lip in disgust.

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Shacklebolt, Amvery, Dawlish and Podmore," said Severus a look of revulsion on his face. When he got his hands on them they would not survive, he was going to kill them.

"They hurt Harry didn't they?" asked George his voice going cold, just as the day they spoke about getting revenge on Dumbledore for causing the death of their little sister.

"Yes, I need them alive at least one of them," said Severus evilly. "There is always a vampire near the dungeons. Have them check the Auror's sometimes they have illegal wands, I do not want them getting away." it would make everything much more difficult.

"Don't worry, they'll all be alive, same cannot be said after I'm done with them here." growled Fred.

George just nodded a cold evil look in his usually warm fun loving brown eyes.

"Good, then I suggest you get going, do not be caught," said Severus smoothly.

"We will see you later," said George and Fred simultaneously before twin apparating pops could be heard.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry sitting next to Draco's bed.

"Much better, I don't think it will be too much longer now," said Draco "Any updates?"

"Did Neville or Luna tell you about the book the twins found?" asked Harry trying to figure out just what Draco knew.

"No what about it?" asked Draco curiously.

"We think Dumbledore might have been hurting Voldemort the same way he hurt me," whispered Harry he hated speaking about it. Thankfully though the others had told Draco, with his permission wanting to spare him the pain of talking about it again.

"I'm so sorry I let you down," said Draco sadly, his blue eyes full of sorrow and self disgust.

"Don't be, things worked out brilliantly," smiled Harry; sure he wished it hadn't happened. Part of him was glad it was him and nobody else; he got the better end of the bargain. He'd go over it all again if he knew he would get Severus out of it all. He finally had a place to call his own, and he'd be damned if he gave that up.

"So what does that mean? Is it why he became Voldemort?" asked Draco.

"He also told the Ministry…I think there might have been a cover-up," said Harry swallowing harshly. How they could have done such a thing he didn't know, the students that had probably been hurt…was enough to turn his stomach in disgust.

"No way!" gaped Draco shocked to the core.

"Yeah, Sev's going to get a few Auror's here…try and get information out of them." said Harry looking slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco seeing his friend looking slightly sick and apprehensive maybe he couldn't tell.

"Severus is going to get one of the Auror's who hurt me, I don't want to see them again…I'm scared it's going to bring everything crashing down again," said Harry confessing his fears.

"No Harry, Severus is going to kill them, and they are going to deserve everything they get. You are going to be able to relax, with the knowledge the ones that hurt you, got their comeuppance and that they are dead." said Draco adamantly.

"You think so?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"I know so," said Draco, "If he didn't, I would."

Harry smiled softly "Thanks Dray,"

"Welcome," said Draco a warm glow settling in, he loved it when Harry called him Dray. Not in a love kind of way that Severus needed to worry, he loved Harry like a brother. He had always wondered what it would be like, to have a younger brother, who needed looking after. He had gotten his wish, years ago, before Voldemort had been defeated before Dumbledore had betrayed them. Harry may be more powerful, a leader, someone everyone looked up to, but Harry had looked up to him when all was said and done. It made him feel great, wanted, and special and when he was able to help Harry it felt ten times better.

Harry was his little brother, to tease, to love, to kill for, to spoil nothing was going to get in his way this time.

* * *

"I got a letter from Gringotts," said Harry wandering through to the room Severus was currently using.

"What does it say?" asked Severus, gesturing for Harry to sit on his knee. Which he did, wrapping one arm around Severus' neck. He loved those small moments, of comfort and care.

"They've all been paid, I got all the shares of the Prophet, and it's mine now to do as I wish. First thing I'm going to do is fire Rita Skeeter, then anyone else who cares more about a story than ratings." said Harry his lip curled talking about the woman who had made his life hell.

"What did she do?" asked Severus running soothing circles around Harry's bare back. His hands having crept under his mate's top, Harry loved the feeling of skin of skin contact.

"She made my life a living hell," murmured Harry relaxing against Severus enjoying the touch.

"The paper is yours to do with as you wish, but think about it this way, is she a good writer?" asked Severus.

"She turned everyone against me if that's what you mean," murmured Harry looking as though something smell was under his nose.

"Which means people believed her, maybe it would be best to give her the chance to write about Dumbledore," said Severus.

"I guess," sighed Harry.

"If she's bothered you that much fire her, there's always someone else out there," said Severus. If she made Harry uncomfortable then who was he to argue the point really. For some reason Harry seemed to hate her, and he only hated those who had hurt him.

"I'll think about it," said Harry eventually, Severus had made a good point - nobody wrote quite like Rita Skeeter.

"Good," said Severus kissing Harry softly. "Now let's go see Poppy and Andrea, perhaps there might be news now."

"Kay," said Harry breathless (figuratively speaking of course) from the kiss.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Severus walking in; Andrea quickly pushed them back out.

"Grindelwald is awake," said Andrea whispering knowing both vampires could hear her.

"Is he safe?" asked Harry warily. Old habits, he was used to thinking of Grindelwald as a Dark Lord.

"He's extremely weak, without a wand and just remember Harry he might not be what you thought of him." said Andrea professionally.

"I know, sorry," said Harry apologizing.

"It's fine sweetie, I'll let you know more information as soon as we have it." said Andrea. "Or you can wait out here and listen to everything," she said before she slipped back into the room where Gellert was awake and a very, very old man.

* * *

"Where am I?" groaned Gellert groggily, he certainly wasn't in Azkaban that was for sure.

"You are safe," said Poppy with confidence and professionalism.

"Where?" asked Gellert his voice hoarse and weak.

"Snape Castle, we rescued you from Azkaban, just rest and get better," said Poppy.

"Snape? That name isn't familiar to me, what year is it? How long?" rasped Gellert.

"Rest, we will let you know soon, give your mind and body a chance to recover, drink," said Poppy helping him drink some cold water, before giving him a sedative. His mind was intact, that much was obvious. Poppy hadn't expected it to say the least; he had been in Azkaban for what one hundred and thirty odd years? Since Gellert had been around twenty years old.

"Well if he's intact it gives us hope for the others," said Andrea looking rejuvenated by the conversation.

"Yes it does, now I'm going to put a monitoring charm on them you are getting some rest tonight." said Poppy.

"Why don't you both get some rest? Allow Drippy and Dizzy keep an eye on them?" asked Severus coming into the room aware Gellert was now asleep.

"You are both exhausted, you are no use to them like that," said Harry standing beside Severus putting in his own thoughts on the subject.

"Will two house elves be enough?" asked Poppy looking worried.

"They are only monitoring them, they will come and get you should any of them need you before morning," said Severus adamantly.

"I think that's the best idea I've ever heard, come on Poppy, we definitely need a shower, a rest, let our magic recuperate and a sleep." said Andrea coaxing Poppy into agreeing.

"Very well, as long as they alert us immediately," said Poppy seriously.

"I shall instruct them to do so," said Severus.

"Okay then," said Poppy following Andrea to the door.

* * *

"You are back sooner than I expected," said Severus surprised to see the twins so soon. Concentrating, he also realized that the FOUR aurors were in his dungeons. His revenge would be complete soon, he owed the twins that much. He didn't know the order as well as the twins; he would have had a tougher time getting them. He could sense them but also feel them thanks to the fact he controlled the wards. Hopefully Harry wouldn't know, or he doubted his mate would sleep tonight. That's where Harry was right now, in their bed waiting on him returning. He had told Harry he wanted to speak to the twins for a few minutes before coming down the stairs.

"Well it was no trouble," said Fred in feral satisfaction.

"Just waited on them outside the Ministry wards," said George.

"Never even realized what was happening," finished Fred.

"Thank you boys," said Severus.

"So when are we getting started?" asked George.

"We?" asked Severus his eyes narrowed.

"You don't think we are going to let them get away with torturing our brother do you?" asked Fred incredulously.

"Pity I cant kill them, I think Harry should be there when we do, maybe it will help him get over what happened." said George.

"Hm…meet me down there in twenty minutes," said Severus a new respect for the twins blooming in him as he walked back to his bedroom where his mate was waiting.

"Hey," said Severus crawling into bed, next to his mate.

"Hi, what did you want to speak to them about?" asked Harry curiously, burrowing himself further into his mate.

"Hm…oh nothing just an idea I have," fibbed Severus, which was true so he wasn't outright lying to him.

"Oh," said Harry nodding in understanding, wrapping himself around Severus.

"Goodnight little one," said Severus, carding his hand through Harry's hair, knowing Harry couldn't resist curling into him more when he did that. As he did card his hands though Harry's hair he began chanting the sleeping spell. One that would give Harry a peaceful sleep, he felt horrible cheating his mate like that. However he wanted his revenge against those who had hurt Harry. He didn't want Harry to know they were there until they were going to be killed. Despite the fact Harry was now in a spell induced slumber, he continued soothing him to sleep for fifteen minutes. Until he regretfully untangled himself from his mate, got dressed. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, kissing his forehead and leaving to deal with those who had hurt Harry

They would rue the day they had hurt his mate.

* * *

ooo somebodys in trouble! haha will they know where to find the information severus wants? or will they be unable to do so? will the ministry have covered it up? will severus and harry uncover something much worse than just dumbledore being evil but a huge ministry cover up too? people who had condemed to a life of hell and torture to satisfy dumbledore's horrid ways? do you like the process in which harry is recovering with what happened to him? R&R please!

its soo weird the reviews are getting less and less! i updated invisible yesteday and i've gotten the lowest record of reviews EVER! since i started the story! :( i didnt expect that becuase it gets the most hits people seem to like it best! seem being the key word :(


	22. Chapter 22

**Claimed **

**Chapter 22**

**Mithrilandtj - It's an Alternative Universe, its going to be different it's just the way I want it. Tbh I just guessed how long I didn't stop to think it through so either way I'm making that how long he's been in there since he was thirty years old. **

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry i cannot reply to you all! **

**Revenge the family way **

* * *

Draco knew what was happening; Luna and Neville had come to see him. Neville and Luna weren't taking part in it; they didn't have the stomach for that kind of …action. Draco though, had seen enough to know it was his speciality. Not that he was dark, but he wasn't above getting revenge, especially for his little brother. In all but name Harry was exactly that, he had looked for Harry until his magic began getting weird on him. He wasn't able to apparate where he wanted, his entire spine flared up in agony at weird times. He wasn't able to get back into the wizarding world, and ended up living in alleyways, in a world unfamiliar to him. The entire time, he cried and prayed to Merlin that he'd get home again. That he would recover and get to help Harry again, see any wizard and witch again. He had just given up, his magic completely drained when the two people he had become good friends with showed up. To say he was grateful to see Neville and Luna was putting it mildly. He had been so thankful to see his own world again, and to still have him magic and be recovering.

With the full information, he wanted revenge on Dumbledore more than anything in the world. He couldn't believe it, how could Dumbledore have gotten away with it? Taking someone's magic was the greatest sin in their world. Not even Tom Riddle had resorted to that kind of thing. With the new information it was glaringly obvious why, Riddle wasn't the biggest evil out there. In fact everyone wasn't sure if Riddle had been evil at all. What proof was there that Tom Riddle had killed all those Muggles? There wasn't. It was actually the Death Eaters that had killed innocents, maybe Riddle had put up with it as a necessary evil to get the power and security he needed to protect others. Or maybe he had become messed up and blamed everything and everyone including Muggles, for what had happened to him. Draco shook his thoughts off; as he swallowed the Potions Madam Pomfrey had left at the bedside for him. He didn't swallow the purple potion though; he didn't need a dreamless sleep thank you very much.

Once he was on his feet, he wobbled dangerously, grabbing onto the bedside cabinet he sighed in relief once his legs stopped shaking. Slipping his wand in in Pyjama pants he made his way to the Dungeon's. He wasn't going to miss out in at least seeing the torture of those who had messed with his brother. He leaned against the walls, until he was half way there by then; the Potion had rejuvenated him completely.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Tray curiously, it was rare to see Draco up and about.

"You don't think I'm going to miss this did you?" scoffed Draco "Are they in there?"

"Yes," smirked the vampire wryly.

As soon as Trey opened the door, the screams were deafening, and Draco wasn't even a vampire. Draco winced, before it was quickly replaced with a feral smirk of satisfaction. It seemed they weren't ones for beating around the bush anyway. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Fred and George there. Although he was, they were Weasley's as light as could be. The door was closed behind him, cutting out any noise that was escaping. Severus obviously didn't want Harry hearing, which Draco knew was a good thing. Despite what Harry had been through, he wasn't one to hurt others, if given the choice Harry would just kill them. They deserved so much more than that, and it seems as though he and Severus thought alike. He knew there and then they were going to get on really well. It was just a good thing Severus knew there would never be anything between Harry and Draco. Otherwise they wouldn't have gotten on at all, and would have probably eventually been asked to leave.

"Hey Malfoy, feeling more at home?" smirked George wickedly.

Draco stared at the Weasley twins, he wasn't sure what to make of them, he was sure this sight would have made his father have a heart attack. That sight would have been funny itself, he hated his father. He had ended up killing his mother, well not directly but it was his fault. Then he himself had been killed, he still wasn't sure who had done it the Aurors or Death Eaters. For all he knew it could have been Dumbledore, he just wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Actually I do," smirked Draco, getting himself back under control, he wasn't about to let the twins get the better of him. He hadn't let them at school; he wasn't going to let them now.

"Where do I find the complaint files? Whether they have been dealt with or not?" asked Severus calmly ignoring the teenagers.

"Screw you," spat Dawlish, his entire form twitching and bleeding from various wounds.

"Oh no…I'm afraid its going to be the other way around, after I've got the information I need…I'm going to play some more, you Dawlish are going to die a horrible painful death." stated Severus his voice going low and silky, danger practically seeped from every pore of Severus as he spoke. He was going to kill these Auror's and the longer they took to break the better.

Another three spells were fired Dawlish's way, Fred and George decided on cutting curses, in two very painful places. Fred chose the knee caps, and George chose the thing that hurt Harry the most. Needless to say Dawlish was curled up in agony cupping his groin in agony. Not that he had the chance to concentrate on it long, as Severus fired a nerve ending pain curse, worse than the Cruciatus curse at him. One that Dawlish had never come across all his time in the Auror academy.

"Stop it!" shouted Shacklebolt from where he lay slumped on the wall, bound to it. Wishing with all his might that he had his second wand, unfortunately the Vampire had removed both. Leaving bruises behind, they hadn't exactly been gentle. His wrists and ankles, as well as his side were killing him. He couldn't believe what was happening, everyone was supposed to be safe now.

"Tell us what we want to know," said Fred grimly.

"You're parents would be so disappointed in you, they stopped Voldemort now you are following another? Hasn't the wizarding world suffered enough?" snarled Shacklebolt furiously. That was worse! He couldn't have been more shocked to see the twins if he had tried. He had originally thought they had been captured too, until they started asking questions and threatening Dawlish.

"Even if they knew what kind of man you are?" sneered Draco in disgust.

Shacklebolt went dangerously silent, his mind was going overdrive, wondering if they meant what he thought they meant. He knew the vampire was the one who had Harry; he was unsure of what they were doing with him. If they were here because of what they did, Potter had obviously told on them. It made him feel very worried, Dumbledore had been right they were trying to start another war. He suddenly felt very, very afraid, but they weren't paying attention to him anymore. They were tearing into Dawlish once again.

Dawlish lasted five hours, before he finally broke, and began begging for them to stop. For an Auror he didn't last as long as they thought he would, that was for sure. Draco was disappointed, he had hoped he would last longer; it was kind of pathetic when they began begging really.

"Where are the records kept?" said Severus.

"Even if I did tell you, you'd just kill me anyway," said Dawlish tears rolling down his face. Every part of him ached, even right down deep in his bones and there was nothing to be done. He was bleeding slowly, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer before passing out again. He wanted it to be over, but he wasn't ready to die, he knew they would kill him.

"Perhaps," said Severus, no point in lying - the Auror had some brains. Like he was about to let the arsehole who had dare hurt his mate live.

"Well I want more fun so I'm glad he's not giving in," said Fred loudly, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He couldn't get his revenge on Dumbledore for what he had done, to his baby sister. So he was just getting revenge on the disgusting Wizards that had hurt his baby brother.

"You are sick." said Podmore, speaking for the first time since he had been brought there.

"Are you aren't? What you did to Harry isn't?" sneered Draco, his fist tightening in fury.

"What do you know?" sneered Podmore.

"Enough to know you will die here, in pain, alone, ill make sure you regret laying one hand on Harry." snarled Draco furiously; grabbing his wand he cast the Cruciatus curse on him. Enjoying every second of writhing and screaming coming from the Auror.

Shacklebolt and the other Aurors in the room became more and more alarmed the longer Draco Malfoy kept the curse on. They knew how long it took for someone to loose their mind under the curse. "STOP IT!" shrieked Amvery when it became obvious they weren't going to stop. Amvery knew Podmore better than the others, as he was his partner and had been since they joined. Podmore had saved his life too many times to count, just like he in turn had saved his life.

* * *

Harry woke up disorientated, it didn't take him long to realize what had happened. He couldn't believe Severus had put him to sleep. Closing his eyes he delved into the bond, and then he realized what had happened. The Aurors were here, Severus was dealing with them. That thought left him both fearful and warmed at the same time, scared of the Aurors but extremely warmed that Severus cared so much about him. He didn't like the fact that Severus had put him to sleep though, especially in the same building as those creeps. There was one difference now, he had full control of his magic, all of it and if they tried anything he would kill them.

Getting up, deciding to avoid the dungeons, he went to the infirmary instead. He was desperate to see Sirius and Remus, and get some answers - like why had Dumbledore sent them to Azkaban for one. He just couldn't believe it, it would be even worse if he was responsible for their imprisonment. He was scared that Dumbledore had locked them up because he got too close to them.

"Hi Drippy, how is everyone?" asked Harry, looking down smiling at the house elf. Who wore a uniform and looked very happy indeed, it made him think of Dobby, and he hoped the little elf was safe and happy.

"Everyone is fine Master Harry sir," squeaked the house elf in response, looking up at Harry in admiration. Drippy loved Harry, he loved being treated as an equal. Harry had eaten with Drippy and Dizzy in the kitchen a few times. They loved it, it seemed all house elves that came in contact with Harry - seemed to adore the ground he walked on. Severus was no longer surprised, and it wasn't anything new to the others who had already known him for years.

"Has anyone woken up?" questioned Harry.

"No Master Harry," said Dizzy shaking his head.

Harry just sighed and nodded that he understood as he walked further into the room that was currently being used as a hospital wing. Although it was more comfortable than the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. He should know he had been in it enough to know that. They were in proper beds, not just the hard ones usually in Hospitals.

He sat down beside Sirius' bed, Remus was right next to him, and so he didn't have to decide between them. Both of them had been the only tie to his parents, they were his parent's best friend. Although he was upset they had never truly mentioned them, other than to say he was either like them or not like them.

Taking Sirius' hand in his he just stared at them, who had been flung behind the veil? Did he come back then arrested? He was so confused, and he knew he hadn't been Obliviated what he had seen had happened. He wanted answers so badly, but in the end of the day he was so relieved they were okay. A million other things were going through his mind, what if they blamed him for what had happened to him? What if they didn't want anything to do with him? He shook himself at those thoughts, Fred George and the others hadn't cared, so why would they? Still the niggling doubts remained.

Harry sat there talking to them for almost an hour, before something stopped him talking, Sirius' hand twitching. Suddenly more alert, he scooted his chair closer and waited with bated breath for him to wake up. Begging with everything he was, that he was okay after yet more time in Azkaban. If he had survived before, he hoped and prayed he would again.

"Sirius?" said Harry hopefully.

His eyes began blinking almost lazily.

"Sirius?" asked Harry standing up now his green eyes begging with Sirius' closed ones to open up - anything.

It took three more minutes for his eyes to open fully; he just stared at everything looking confused.

"Sirius?" whispered Harry swallowing the lump in his throat praying he was okay.

"Harry?" whispered Sirius, his face contorted in agony, as though his entire body was on fire.

"I'm here Sirius, are you okay?" asked Harry almost crying with relief, his godfather was okay.

Sirius was barely able to nod, even though every bone in his body was screaming with agony. He didn't want his godson to see him like this, where was he? And he wanted something for the pain now before he screamed. He certainly didn't want his godson to witness that.

Harry smelling the pain coming from his godfather quickly gathered up a pain reliever before going back to his side. Holding up his head, "Open up Sirius, it'll make you feel better."

Sirius was barely able to comply, he ached all over, but he knew that Potion would help him. He gobbled it down, not even caring about the taste, a glass of water was in front of him before he knew it. He gobbled that down quicker than the potion if possible, his entire body relaxing as the potion went to work on him. "Where am I?" he croaked and it wasn't due to his mouth being dry.

"Snape Castle," said Harry quietly, he didn't want to disturb the others.

"Where?" asked Sirius confused as well, where was he? Why was his godson here? He couldn't say anything until he was sure Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Don't worry you're safe," repeated Harry quietly.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, it was harder than he thought to keep the anger out of his voice just speaking about him. It was the old bastard who had sent him back to Azkaban, after gloating that it was him that sent him there the first time! Then he had said a lot of things that had made him fear for his godson. The worst of it was them binding his powers; he couldn't use Padfoot to keep himself safe from the Dementors.

"He's dead," said Harry, concerned at why Sirius didn't seem angry, it was washed away when he saw the look of relief and satisfaction on his face. He had his confirmation that Dumbledore had done something to his godfather.

* * *

"It's right next door to the main Auror department, it stores everything," moaned Dawlish in agony, unable to take anymore. The others had all been cursed at one point or another, but Dawlish had been the main one getting tortured. Then again Podmore was in the corner, drool coming out of his mouth. Draco had held it on too long, it's what had truly broken the other Auror's. It seemed as though they realized just how serious they were.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" sneered Severus in satisfaction.

He only got a moan of agony in reply, and it was music to his ears. They were going to regret what they did to Harry, before they were killed for good. If they thought they were in for an easy death then they best think again.

"Let's go," smirked Severus in satisfaction.

Fred, George and Draco all left the room first, before the door was locked shut. Severus stared at Trey "Nobody goes in and nobody comes out, they do not get fed or watered unless I say? Am I clear?"

"Understood," agreed Trey not at all surprised with the orders.

* * *

"It seems Sirius Black is awake," said Severus listening into his mate's conversation with his godfather.

"Padfoot's awake? Really? Cool!" grinned Fred and George happily.

"Sleep first, let Harry see his godfather first," said Severus smoothly, plus he knew Harry wasn't going to be pleased - he already knew actually. It wasn't anything to do with brining them there, it was the fact he had put him to sleep. He really should have thought it through, but he also knew Harry couldn't stay mad at him. Hell it was the same way around with him, not that he had every truly been angry at Harry yet. He didn't think he could ever get angry at his mate, unless he risked himself.

"I agree," said Draco, sweat covering his brow.

"I'll get him back to bed," said Severus, lifting the protesting teen into his arms. Taking him back to the room he was using, it was near the infirmary, but unlike the others, Draco had privacy and his own room.

"I can make it myself!" protested Draco hotly; he wasn't used to people helping him. Other than Harry, and he certainly couldn't hoist him up, well Draco mused he would be able to now being a vampire and all.

"Sure you can," smirked Severus wryly, putting him on his bed, and helping him into it.

"Do you think Black will be okay about what Harry is?" asked Draco quietly, so quiet that even Harry had trouble hearing him.

"I do not see why not," said Severus, "Most people that are truly prejudiced have had bad experience with vampires. Since we are speaking of his godson, he had better be good about it or he will find himself out on his backside."

"Harry doesn't have many people in his life that he truly loves…Black is one of them. He was devastated when he lost him, if Black doesn't react kindly I'll kill him." stated Draco calmly.

Severus smirked in amusement, "Sleep, you need it." stated Severus, and he did. He shouldn't have used his magic, never mind as one as magic draining as the Cruciatus curse.

"Night," murmured Draco already nearly in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Well what do you think? will Voldemort even be responsible for all the deaths? or has it dumbledore been on killing sprees? killing the families of muggle borns making it easier for them to mould into his weapons? will James have known? and kept dumbledore's secret? i'm in the mood for dark evilish james lol but its up to you if you dont want it its cool ill make him light :) but i was thinking along the lines of that being why he attacked the potters not the so called prophecy :) and the prophecy one big fat fake completly ochrastated by dumbledore. R&R PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

**Claimed **

**Chapter 23 **

**All Of Them Wakening Up **

* * *

Severus walked towards the Hospital wing, people had been wakening up all morning. None of them seemed…completely insane so far, just extremely disorientated. Which was easy to understand, they had all spent time in Azkaban, along time for most of them. They had been unfortunate enough to find out about Dumbledore, remember what they had done to them, or trying to tell someone about what Dumbledore was doing. He walked with purpose towards Sirius Black's bed. Or Padfoot as the twins had taken to constantly calling him.

"Hello," said Severus smoothly.

"Who are you?" questioned Sirius weakly.

"Severus Snape, you are currently in my home," explained Severus.

"You turned my godson didn't you?" asked Sirius looking rather upset at that.

"Indeed, if I hadn't he would be with his parents now," said Severus arching an eyebrow wondering if Black had a problem with vampires.

"Thank you for protecting him when I couldn't," said Sirius gratefully.

"I can reassure you it was no chore," smirked Severus, thinking about all the times he had Harry to himself. He couldn't wait until that was true once more, maybe once Dumbledore was dealt with it would happen. Not that he truly minded them there, he just wanted to have a normal life with his mate. Teach him to hunt, hunt with him, visit friends instead of them always being around that sort of thing.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" asked Sirius trying to hold his glee in.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus confused, what the hell was Black talking about.

"Harry says he was dead?" questioned Sirius Black, blanching in confusion.

"I think he was meaning metaphorically," said Severus rolling his eyes, Harry was much to eager to see Dumbledore dead. Not that Severus could blame him, but he was getting a little ahead of himself… Unless Harry had just been testing Sirius, to see how he would react. His little minx, and he hadn't set the record straight, Severus smirked in bitter amusement.

"He's still alive?" asked Sirius a grimace stretching out on his once handsome face.

"Indeed, hopefully not for long," said Severus smoothly. "Why did you end up in Azkaban?"

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to," admitted Sirius bitterly. In turn he had been imprisoned again, and separated from his godson. If he got better, they weren't going to kill Dumbledore - he would make sure he did. He also had to know if what they told him was true, if it was he didn't know what he would do…he certainly couldn't tell Harry.

"What did you see?" asked Severus his eyes narrowed in suspicion and anticipation. If Black could actually show something happening they had their first attack against Dumbledore in the paper. Harry didn't want anyone to know (other than his friends) what had happened to him. Which meant obviously that he wouldn't put it in the paper, so the truth could become known. There had been a time where he had almost done it, with the knowledge of what he was doing to eleven year olds. Unfortunately Harry was too ashamed, at the thought of people judging him and knowing. So Severus had been waiting impatiently, trying to find a shred of evidence against the old bastard. Its why he had freed all those people, to hope that he would get his evidence, and because they had been improperly imprisoned.

"He was hurting a thirteen year old boy…a Huffelpuff," said Sirius his stomach heaving at the thought alone. "I just wanted to get to Harry but before I could he stunned me."

"If its any consolation he never touched Harry like that when he was younger," said Severus, he had to tell Sirius because he knew Harry wouldn't be able to. Sirius had been the only true adult in Harry's life, if you could call him a true adult, he had fled to the tropics and only appeared when Harry was in trouble.

"Younger?" gasped Sirius sitting up wanting answers immediately, ignoring the pain his sudden movements elicited.

"Unfortunately after Harry defeated Voldemort his friends and the Order turned on him, they Obliviated him of his defeat of Voldemort. Then let him watch the world turn on him, when no one cared Dumbledore put him with the Dursley's and ensured he was unable to escape. Not that he was in any shape to do such a thing, if I hadn't turned him when I did he wouldn't have survived the night…he barely survived the turning." said Severus.

"What are you doing about Dumbledore?" growled Sirius furiously.

"We are returning the favour, we will ensure the world knows the truth about Dumbledore and his Order, then we will kill him once no one cares…" sneered Severus, that is if Dumbledore didn't get the Dementors kiss for his crimes. The Ministry couldn't risk a public outcry, and would be forced to act when the proof ends up in the Daily Prophet. By then hopefully they would know exactly who knew what Dumbledore was, who had been hiding his atrocious actions. They would be killed too and the world would be made a safer place.

He would make sure it was, so his mate was safe from harm. They would finish the quest they had begun thirty years ago and protect the world from Dumbledore.

"Well I'll help," said Sirius in satisfaction.

"You already have, give me the memory of what you saw," said Severus demandingly.

"I'll give you what I need to, nothing more," said Sirius looking pensive and hurt.

Severus stared at Sirius cautiously, "Do you need to talk?" asked Severus eventually, the man obviously needed someone to speak to.

"Can anyone hear us?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Severus regarding Sirius extremely guarded.

"Put up a silencing spell…please," said Sirius, grimacing at having to beg someone, he wasn't used to that. Unfortunately he would beg for anything, even if it was just to save his godson from further harm. Even if it was only emotional harm, but he knew emotional hurt could be the worst thing - even worse than physical harm.

Severus did as instructed, also shut down the bond slightly so Harry couldn't hear what was being said.

"What is it?" asked Severus bracing himself for worse news than they already had.

"Dumbledore bragged that…James knew what he was like…that he had dealt with one of the people complaining about Dumbledore…what he had done to her…she had been a Muggle born…one I knew died with her parents in a supposed Death Eater raid." said Sirius swallowing the bile in his throat.

Severus was suddenly glad for the silencing spell, and more so for the bond being shut, this wasn't information he wanted Harry to know.

"That's the only reason Voldemort went after them isn't it?" said Sirius weakly, Voldemort had found out James knew, and went to destroy him and his family for it.

"With all the new information we have…I'd say so…he wanted revenge against Dumbledore. Dumbledore was abusing Voldemort as a child. It's why he fashioned himself a new name…and gathered followers. He knew he wasn't powerful enough to bring Dumbledore down on his own…not with a Ministry conspiracy." said Severus.

"What new information?" asked Sirius, trying to shake of the woozy feeling, it didn't help that he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't like the fact his friend had been evil after all, his doubts had vanished, it was true and he hated it. He wished he could go back to being a teenager, unaware of just how sick and twisted the world was. Where everything was black and white, and everything he learned he knew was true, not a twisted version of it. It didn't matter though, Harry had been innocent and hadn't deserved what Voldemort had been about to do. So in his opinion Voldemort was still evil, he just had help…someone he had admired once upon a time.

"There's a lot to go through, I'll give you the papers you can read for yourself." said Severus "Harry is never to know about this, do you understand me?" his voice was commanding and fierce by the end of that statement.

"Do you think I'd devastate my godson?" snapped Sirius defensively.

"I'd hope not," was all Severus said in reply to that statement.

"If he finds out though…that we kept it from him he would be devastated…Harry hates lies and things being kept from him…I didn't get to know my godson very well…but I do know that." said Sirius almost reluctantly.

"I know, I am his mate," said Severus coolly, he knew Harry a lot more than Sirius did, no offence to the man but Sirius had said a few things that had hurt Harry a lot. He and Harry did a lot more than just have sex and try and bring Dumbledore down. At night Harry liked to talk, especially when he was tired, that's usually when he found out a lot of information about his mate.

Sirius frowned at the defensive manner, if he didn't know better he would have thought this man was disappointed and angry at him. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, he wanted to get to know Harry and his man better. He hoped there wasn't going to be bad feelings between them. He knew what mate meant, he also knew Harry was extremely loyal to those he loved. If he forced Harry to choose, he had a feeling it would be Severus he would choose. Severus had saved him after all, probably shown him love, gave him a place to stay.

"Has anyone else woken up?" asked Sirius, looking around the infirmary in a curious manner.

"Briefly," said Severus, "So far everyone seems sane."

"Remus is a werewolf, if its near the full moon…he needs to be placed somewhere safe and secure," said Sirius urgently, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. It was a good thing he hadn't been placed in the same cell as Remus or he would have been made one too - if he had survived being mauled by his best friend that was. It had been hard though, hearing his friend writhing in agony all these years.

"We know, there's plenty of people who ensured we knew here." said Severus.

"Who's all here?" asked Sirius curiously, dying to get out of the bed and nose around, see who was here, and he wanted a word with his godson. He didn't like the fact that Harry had told him Dumbledore was dead and he wasn't. Severus knew him better, and obviously knew him enough to know that he had been taking about taking him down not him already being down.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Severus standing up "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a Pensive so you can get the memory placed inside. We shall get Harry to send it to the Prophet station as soon as possible.

* * *

Things are coming together! soon dumbledore will be on trial but question is will harry kill him in revenge or let him stew for years unable to use his magic stuck in a place he had condemend others too? or will he actually be sentenced to the kiss? R&R PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**Claimed **

**Chapter 24 **

**The Undeniable Proof They Had Waited On **

* * *

Severus left the infirmary and made his way directly towards Harry, who was in the Dining Area. He was with his friends having breakfast, he seemed happier than ever. Perhaps having Sirius back in his life was a good thing, he forced himself not to think about James Potter. It would devastate Harry to ruinous portions if he found out about it. Merlin knows what he would do, probably something really, really stupid. For something that wasn't even his fault, but he knew Harry so well that it's exactly what he did. Blamed himself for things not even his doing, especially things Voldemort had done or his Death Eaters.

"Sirius has the proof we've been waiting on, do you have your contact at the Daily Prophet?" asked Severus.

"Padfoot's awake again?" asked Fred hyperly.

"Yes," said Severus wryly, it wasn't lost on him that Fred and George seemed a lot happier to have Sirius here than Harry was. "He needs informed on everything that's happened, take him what we have so far."

"We're gonna go see Draco," said Neville, as both he and Luna were finished breakfast. They had been spending an awful lot of time with Draco, and it pleased Harry to no end. Before they hadn't exactly been best of friends, just tolerated him for Harry. Now it looked as though all his friends were going to get along, and Harry loved them all for it.

"Alright, tell him he better get his arse out of that bed soon before he becomes permanently attached to it," laughed Harry in amusement.

"Will do," laughed Neville.

"Padfoot here we come," said Fred gathering up the things they needed and the book Bagshot had written.

"I kept Skeeter's on, she knows everything and is ready for it," said Harry once everyone had left, and he concentrated on his mate.

"You trusted her?" asked Severus surprised, he knew how much his mate hated her, he had wanted to fire her - quite adamantly so just a while ago. When he got majority share of the Daily Prophet. Nobody would know Harry had majority shares; he had made sure of it. The Goblins wouldn't risk angering Harry Potter to tell Dumbledore or even the Ministry. Plus the Goblins were above the Ministry and Dumbledore, for most part.

"Yeah, I went to see her the other day," said Harry.

"Ah, so that's where you went," said Severus surprised.

Harry nodded his head a little sheepishly.

"Well at least we are prepared, I'm going to get my pensive…do you want to come with me?" asked Severus. Harry had been very quiet especially regarding Sirius lately, and he knew Harry had something on his mind.

"No its okay," said Harry distractedly.

Severus shook his head, before sitting down beside his mate and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm a vampire now…what if he's not okay with it? What if he is okay with it…I'm going to live forever and he's going to die on me…I don't know which ones better." sighed Harry eventually.

"Sirius is fine with what you are, he understands why it needed to be done," soothed Severus hugging his mate comfortingly. "Sirius has a long life ahead of him Harry, sure he won't live forever but he has over one hundred years to live maybe longer. The most important thing to remember is you will always have me. For as long as we both shall live little one." he wasn't going to lie to his mate, obviously Sirius Black would die, he was just a human Wizard. He and Harry were Wizard vampires; Harry probably hadn't realized his friends would meet the same fate too.

"You're right of course…I'm just being stupid," said Harry feeling slightly better.

"Your concerns are not stupid Harry, its natural to feel this way," said Severus.

"Go on then, get the memory so I can send it to her…we have exactly," said Harry looking at his muggle watch, that Severus had got for him. Harry was too used to them to stop it now. Severus had gotten him a very expensive one (not that Harry realized that) after all he didn't know brand names, or many of them anyway. Even after all the years of living with the Dursley's. They spent a lot but it was never the best of everything at the end of the day. "Forty seven minutes until we can make the early morning edition."

"That isn't something I'd relish children reading at breakfast," smirked Severus in disgusted amusement.

"He's in for one hell of a surprise isn't he?" grinned Harry almost jumping up and down. His revenge against Dumbledore was finally coming, and soon Dumbledore would realize he had messed with the wrong one.

"Indeed, and Poppy at Hogwarts is going to ensure we get to see exactly what happened." smirked Severus in happiness and satisfaction.

"I've never really thanked you for saving me have I?" asked Harry a small bittersweet smile on his face.

"By remaining my mate, that's the only thanks I ever needed," said Severus smoothly, just because you turned someone didn't mean they stayed together. The fact Harry had stayed showed he loved him, and he was prefect for him. He only wished they had met when Harry was human, he would love to have curled up next to Harry and feel the burning heat radiating from him. The burning heat that could only come from hugging a human.

Harry smiled sweetly at him, and they remained there together savouring a few minutes together when they weren't tired.

* * *

"Albus there's absolutely no sighting or magical residue near or in Azkaban of everyone that escaped or were taken." stated Bill, unaware that this man was the reason his sister was dead. He thought it was because she had lost her child, just like the rest of them. If he had known he would have killed him where he stood. Instead he was going to find out along with everyone else just what he was capable. Worse still would only find out what he had done to Ginny after he was dealt with.

"That is disappointing," said Dumbledore, his calmness a façade for the all consuming worry churning in his gut. He knew exactly who had gotten away, everyone he had imprisoned, who knew who he was. For all he knew they might come to Hogwarts and start another war. He could only hope they were all insane, he knew it had to be the work of those vampires. First they get Harry, now everyone's broken out of Azkaban; nobody could accuse Dumbledore of being stupid unfortunately. Two and two did indeed make four to Albus Dumbledore.

"What else can I do? And why wasn't it in the paper? Who escaped?" asked Bill. It had been Grindelwald's cell he had been asked to check. Dumbledore hadn't wanted to risk him sensing the others magic. He knew Black and Lupin; he certainly didn't want Weasley finding out about them.

"The Ministry doesn't want to worry anyone, you know how it is now that Voldemort is gone William," said Dumbledore bluntly, he was lying, the Ministry didn't even know about the breakout. Well certain people knew, but that was it, it had been kept very quiet. They didn't want any more wizards or Witches finding out, the more people that knew the bigger the risk of finding out.

He had a sinking feeling that his time was running out, and it made him extremely irritated and afraid. He couldn't fight the entire wizarding world, and most of those people had proof. It was a good thing he had most of the Daily Prophet workers in his pocket.

Too bad he didn't have Rita Skeeter for she was going to blow the lid wide open on Dumbledore's can of worms.

"Makes sense I suppose," sighed Bill, nobody in the family had been the same since Ginny had died. She had been their little sister, they thought they had failed her in her second year, it was nothing compared to this. There was no making up for their negligence she was gone. Which was bad enough, Fred and George seemed to have faded from the face of the earth. Ron was acting as though Ginny's death didn't matter, Percy, himself, Charlie and Molly and Arthur were beside themselves.

"How's the family?" asked Dumbledore, inwardly rolling his eyes at this chit chat. He hated this part of his act, being kind and gentle. He had lost Harry as a good anger mat, then Ginny Weasley goes and kills herself- he was furious really.

"Taking it day by day," lied Bill, they were in a mess but he was a man he didn't like talking about his feelings, or the feelings of his family.

"I understand," said Dumbledore sombrely.

"I'm going to head home, I'm assuming there are Auror's out looking for whoever got out?" asked Bill digging for more information.

"There are plenty of resources out looking," nodded Dumbledore.

Bill just nodded; he obviously wasn't going to get any information out of him. He was becoming very, very uninformative these days, he had always kept things close to his chest, but now it was even harder to get information. Nobody in the order got together anymore; he hadn't seen a few of them in months. Aurors were going missing; he had seen that in the paper. Auror's that used to be Order members, could it have something to do with the breakout. He hoped it wasn't Death Eaters, or the few they had put away anyway.

He of course believed what he was told, that Dumbledore and the Order had killed Voldemort. He hadn't been close enough to see what had happened, what he didn't know was that, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and a few evil Order members had put up shielding spells to stop them seeing anything. Those that had seen (that weren't deeply manipulated or in Dumbledore's pocket) were Obliviated, and Bill wasn't one of them.

* * *

"Sev is there any way to get statements from Gringotts from another person's account?" asked Harry coming forward, the Pensive was full, and Severus had already made a copy of the memory. Harry had sent it off with an owl, and he could only hope that it got there in time to make the morning edition.

"You know that answer yourself Harry," said Severus shaking his head in amusement.

"Is there another way to get them? If we know who he's giving money to…we will know who he's paying and bribing to keep quiet and we could end this quicker," suggested Harry.

"That is a very good idea, unfortunately no Goblin would willingly do it," said Severus. "We would need to intercept an owl in hopes that it was the one we wanted."

"No…I know one thing that would have a goblin giving us what we wanted," said Harry looking indecisive.

"Okay…care to share?" asked Severus his eyes only for his mate, despite the other vampires sitting around staring at Harry in curiosity. For a boy who had only been in the wizarding world since he was eleven he knew a lot of information. He was sneaky, and knew how to get people.

"Well during Binn's talks he went on about how Goblin made stuff stayed in the families it was sold too. However, the goblins never intended it to be that way, they expected their things back…it caused a few goblin wars." said Harry.

"Yes but those pieces are long gone, we don't even have one up in the training room," said Trey, and they had a lot of weapons in that room. Harry had a pair of Merlin's daggers, which by the way he didn't part with. Severus made sure Harry kept them on him at all times. If he lost his wand, then that was going to have something as back up.

"I know the location of one," said Harry smirking his green eyes twinkling in triumph.

"You know the location of a goblin made weapon?" asked Trey impressed.

"Yeah…there's only one problem," sighed Harry sheepishly.

"Hogwarts," said Severus already knowing the answer was correct, he didn't need to wait for Harry's nod.

"Yup," replied Harry nodding his head.

"Well by the time we could get to Hogwarts and retrieve it, he would be arrested and everyone that was with him will be taken down…or at least we can hope so." said Severus.

"I just want to know who is with him before he's arrested…what if they kill Dumbledore to stop themselves being found out. We'd never know the truth if that's the case?" said Harry.

"He does have a point, but even if he is killed…the Goblins will still go through with it. Their weapons are regarded with great reverence, they'd do anything even give statements of a dead man." said Trey.

"I don't want him dead before he can see the world hate him, loath him, let him see what he's lost." growled Harry angrily.

"We don't have a lot of time if that's what you want to do Harry, unfortunately we don't have safe passage through Hogwarts." said Severus sadly.

"I have a map of Hogwarts, it's at the…" said Harry hesitating as he felt sick just mentioning the place "Dursley's house."

"Tell Trey what it looks like and where it is, he can go get it, we must make our move now if you truly want to do this." said Severus, he'd do anything to keep Harry happy, plus he did raise very interesting points. After everything Dumbledore did, he didn't deserve a quick death by someone trying to cover for themselves.

"Okay," said Harry, and he began talking to Trey for a few minutes before he apparated away.

* * *

There we go! what do you think? soon Dumbledore and everyone who knows will be taken down with him! all dementors kisses? or all in azkaban with their own personal dementor? you choose :) R&R PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

**Claimed **

**Chapter 25**

**Dursley's Hogwarts and Snape Castle **

* * *

Trey once he had the information he needed, apparated straight to the room Harry had described. It was described well, straight down to the small Gryffindor crest on his wardrobe. Trey was confused briefly, why had they kept the room that way? Why not get rid of everything. He knew what the Dursley's had allowed to happen, if any Muggle deserved to die it was these ones. He wished he could kill them, unfortunately that wasn't his revenge to have. It was Harry and Severus' and he was sure once Dumbledore was taken care of, that the Dursley's would indeed be killed. Either during Harry's first proper hunt or by Severus himself for all the trouble and stifle they had caused his mate.

Getting down on his hands and knees, he found the loose floorboard, and pried it open. Easy enough to do, and it wasn't because he was a vampire, Harry had managed it when he was a weak human. He grabbed everything under the bed, inhaled Harry's scent, before hunting for anything else that may belong to him. He opened the cupboard and found Harry's school trunk. Grabbing that, he could smell nothing with Harry's magical scent on it, so he apparated out of there. Hoping he had gotten the map, because he too didn't want Dumbledore dying too quickly.

Trey popped straight into the same room he had just been in not even ten minutes ago.

"Were they in?" asked Severus a dark forbidden look on his face, one that promised death. Since Trey knew it wasn't directed at him, he knew he had been right in his assessment - Severus was planning on killing them - good. They deserved it, he could smell that Harry had spent his childhood in a cupboard, the room was hardly a step up but at least he was able to move. Then it was a cold dark dungeons, for him…now though Harry was alive (as he could be) happy and getting his revenge that's what he had to remember.

"Yes, sleeping," sneered Trey at their most vulnerable, he could have struck and they would have had no idea.

"You brought all my stuff," grinned Harry happily.

"Don't touch anything," said Severus immediately, "It might be tampered with."

Harry nodded and stepped back waiting on them to determine if the stuff was safe for him to touch.

Ten minutes later, each and every item was checked, spells removed and deemed safe. There had been tracking charms, loyalty charms, obedient charms, on quite a few of Harry's things. Harry spread the map out on the table, before muttering the spell to activate it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," said Harry, and lines immediately began blinking and drawing themselves over a seemingly blank piece of parchment.

"Okay so…its time for him to soon go to the Great Hall for breakfast, that would be the best time to strike." said Harry glancing at his watch.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" asked Trey.

"We have no choice," said Harry adamantly.

"Then lets go, just myself and Harry," said Severus.

"Take a Portkey, both of you…they work from inside Hogwarts so once you get in there you will get out easily," said Trey, magically creating Portkey's for them, handing them over, they were little medallions easy enough to conceal in the palm of their hands. "The activation word is Freedom."

"Okay, thanks Trey," said Harry nodding his head in thanks.

"Let's go," said Severus, wrapping his arms around Harry, who grabbed the parchment and they apparated together right to Hogwarts wards.

* * *

With the map they managed to stay undetected and get into Dumbledore's office. The sword was sitting on his desk, in all its glory. Harry swallowed bitterly; Dumbledore put it there like it was his. Like he had defeated a sixty foot basilisk with it that made him furious. Shattering the glass, he lifted up the sword, and he knew there and then it had an alerting spell on it.

"Remove the spell!" said Harry throwing the sword to Severus, they couldn't take it with the spell on it, otherwise Dumbledore would track them right to their castle. He would actually be able to infiltrate his home.

Severus quickly and efficiently did as he was told, watching Dumbledore on the map running towards his office in a great hurry.

"It was a good job Trey made these isn't it?" said Severus laughing wryly, before saying the activation word and they were gone.

Dumbledore burst in two seconds later, looking around his office quite urgently. He was drawn to the sword or rather the lack of it on his desk. Growling angrily he banished the useless glass and demanded an answer from his portraits.

"Who was here?" snapped Dumbledore.

"We don't know them," said one portrait and the others all agreed - lying to Albus Dumbledore. They could sense a turn in the tide; they weren't going to mess with it. Dumbledore had been getting away with it for far too long, they couldn't speak up about what they saw, but they could help Harry and his mate end it once and for all. Hogwarts might just regain its true status as the best magical school to attend. If Dumbledore hadn't completely destroyed it, nobody would trust Hogwarts again for a long time they realized that.

Dumbledore had no reason not to disbelieve them.

* * *

"You were successful," said Trey relieved to see them; they had been gone for twenty minutes - a long time to a vampire. The fact they were using the Portkey's he had made them was saying it was a close call.

"Yeah, he had it spelled," said Harry smartly planting the sword on the table.

"So are you going to Gringotts? If you get that information it could be rushed into the morning edition - have them all arrested at the same time." asked Trey.

"I think Trey is correct, since this is why we did it in the first place," said Severus gesturing for Harry to come to him.

"Then let's get going," said Harry grinning widely. Wrapping himself around Severus, he let himself be apparated. He was of course magically powerful enough to apparate himself, but he liked being taken care of.

The sword was down his trouser pocket hidden from view.

Taking a deep breath he entered Gringotts for the first time in years.

"We need to speak to you in a conference room now," said Severus demanding but respectfully. Harry remained quiet and watched the interaction; he had never truly spoken to the Goblins. He recognized the goblin; he had served him in his first year, Griphook the one he had also been corresponding with.

"Very well sir, follow me," said Griphook.

* * *

"Now how can I help you?" asked Griphook respectfully. He knew they were creatures just like he was and that did require instant respect. Since no one else would respect them after all.

"We need a list of Dumbledore's statements over the past hundred years," said Harry bluntly.

"Excuse me?" gaped Griphook unable to believe his ears.

"In return we will give you an artefact that's been presumed lost for centuries," said Severus quickly explaining.

"What artefact?" asked Griphook pausing in his bid to stand up and tell them to leave, curiosity overwhelming him.

Harry stood up and removed the sword of Godric Gryffindor before laying it flat in both hands. Practically dangling it in front of Griphook's face, Harry hadn't thought you could possibly visibly see a shocked look appear on their faces. He thought they just always looked down right nasty but he was proven wrong.

Harry stood back taking the sword with him when Griphook moved to grab it. He knew there and then they had won; Griphook would hand over the statement - if only just to receive this sword.

"You have a deal," said Griphook.

"No tricks, it has to be a genuine statement not a copy," said Severus standing at his full height.

"Done, give me a few minutes," said Griphook, leaving the room.

"We've done it Sev, I never thought I'd live to see this…its what I used to dream about when I could sleep…" said Harry taking about a time he barely spoke about.

"No Harry, we didn't do anything - you did it." said Severus softly, kissing Harry passionately knowing his mate needed it.

"No Sev, I'd never would have had the guts to do this without you," said Harry honestly, curling himself against Severus.

Severus said nothing more on that subject.

* * *

ooo getting close...i had hoped to finish the story tonight but i guess thats not going to happen its 2AM here and im afraid i cannot finish it im too tired i guess i'll need to leave that until tomorrow but hopefully you will see it complete by tomorrow night! :) what do you think of all the updates :) hehe hope you are enjoying them all! take care R&R PLEASE BYEEEE


	26. Chapter 26

**Claimed **

**Chapter 26**

**The News Is Out **

* * *

Harry woke up extremely early, his entire body thrumming with excitement. He got up, and quickly made his way to the dining room. He couldn't wait until the paper came, he wanted to see just how good Skeeter's had made it. He knew he had woken Severus, but was too hyped up to feel truly guilty about it. Plus they were vampires, they weren't made to sleep long period's of time. Everything else was extremely quiet; most vampires were in their own homes this early. The ones that had stayed were sleeping right now; yesterday had been an exciting day for them.

"Master Harry I'll come back," said Dizzy looking surprised to see him.

"No Dizzy its okay," said Harry quickly, knowing house elves were used to doing things in the dead of the morning when no one was around.

"Yes sir," said Dizzy, clicking his fingers and a basket of wood appeared near the fire. They unlike some house elves were freely allowed to use magic to help them with their tasks. It was a good thing too; otherwise the poor elves would be exhausted trying to keep up with such a large castle. The wood was promptly placed in the fireplace, and the fire was started. Casting a warm amber glow around the area, which got bigger the longer the fire was lit. It wasn't like normal muggle fires that took ages, magical fires worked much quicker.

"Thanks Dizzy," said Harry gratefully, pulling his chair closer to the warmth.

"It's no problem Master Harry," said the house elf quite happily going around his duties before leaving with a pop.

"You are in a good mood today," said Severus coming in, his hair was still wet from the shower he had just taken.

"Aren't you?" grinned Harry, he looked like the cat that got the cream.

Severus smirked wickedly; well when Harry put it that way…he knew everyone was excited for their plans of action to be executed.

"You aren't going to sit in here and wait until the paper is delivered are you?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well…I had why not?" asked Harry.

"You know the saying, a watched kettle doesn't boil," said Severus wryly.

"Yes it does," said Harry laughing in amusement, he should know he had started a the kettle in the Dursley's lost in thought, thoughts of being rescued or his parents coming back to get him. During his years before joining Hogwarts, it's the only way he had known to survive.

"Come at least eat some breakfast," said Severus, helping Harry up and leading him through to the kitchen/dining area.

"I'm too excited!" said Harry almost jumping up and down again.

Severus just shook his head in amusement, he was like a little kid in a candy store, not a grown up young man he was. He knew Harry had never truly, been able to show his true self, until now and didn't grudge him this. Harry could probably count, only on one hand, how many times he had felt like this before. Regardless of his statement, Harry did indeed sit down and eat something after Dizzy delivered it. If for no other reason other than to pass the time, waiting on pins and needles for the paper to come. Poppy knew what was happening, and they had made sure she was in the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"If we do not kill those vampires they will start a new war…with Harry there it's a possibility they could win," said Dumbledore grimly, to his remaining Order members.

"Harry would never hurt anyone, we all know that he couldn't even kill the man who killed his own parents," said Tonks bluntly.

"If we do not act now…we will loose people," said Dumbledore adamantly, ignoring Tonks' statement. He didn't know why he had introduced her into his Order. She was handy, very much so, with her abilities to morph into anyone. He wasn't even sure what she truly looked like, no doubt like Lestrange. She was one that had continued to feel sorry for Harry, so he had ensured she had Order things to do while they went through the farce of completely destroying Harry's name and spirit. He gave Draco Malfoy so much potion that he knew he was well rid of him for good. Neville he had given him enough to feel useless, and unable to help Harry, it helped that they all thought Harry left on his own. Although he had been unable to read that Lovegood's mind, when she visited Neville - she had reluctantly had the right as Longbottom's girlfriend. Not only had Longbottom gone missing, Lovegood was probably out there looking for him.

"So you are going to kill Harry?" asked Tonks incredulously.

"Only if I have to," sighed Dumbledore looking the picture of defeat.

Only certain people knew that he had every intention of killing him, only certain people knew just how manipulative he was.

Tonks stared at Dumbledore in complete shock, she couldn't help but think it was a good thing Sirius and Remus were dead. If they had been alive, they would have killed Dumbledore for just saying that. They had seemed very protective of Harry, hell she had loved Remus and Harry. In different ways of course, she had loved Remus and had hoped to have a life with him. Harry she loved as a little brother, despite how antsy he had always been around the Order. She had been sent to look for Remus, when the war was over. She had been unaware of what was going on, what they had done to Harry until she got back. Harry had left the wizarding world, probably back in the world he knew better - one that didn't betray him. She honestly couldn't blame him for that, but now she was having someone tell her that he was starting a war with vampires? Someone really needed to make up their mind. Dumbledore was contradicting himself every other day, and she was sick of it.

Tonks remained quiet as the people around her plotted and planned, on what they were going to do etc. She wasn't sure what to do; she believed Harry would never hurt anyone, well other than Voldemort. She had been sure he would and could defeat Voldemort, but he hadn't. He hadn't yet there they were plotting to kill him for living with vampires - with no proof presented that he was harming another soul. They were just accepting Dumbledore's word, when he never actually left Hogwarts at all.

No there was something very wrong with this and she needed to find out more.

* * *

"Moody, who's spying on Potter?" asked Tonks emotionlessly. It wasn't hard for her to do these days; she never openly displayed her emotions. Not since she had lost her chance of love with Remus.

"Weasley is right now," grunted Moody staring at Tonks curiously.

"Do you believe he's killing people?" asked Tonks bluntly.

"I guess we will find out won't we?" grunted Moody, before leaving.

Tonks stared after him, was there something going on that she didn't know about? Shaking her thoughts off, she quickly left Hogwarts and apparated to Ronald Weasley's side - blindly. She had never been to the Castle and had no idea how to get there. Blindly apparating wasn't a good thing to do, and only an Auror could actually do it.

"Tonk's what are you doing here?" asked Ron defensively his wand at the ready.

"What do you think? I'm taking over go home and get some sleep," said Tonks.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me," said Ron his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Well I'm only doing what I've been told to do, they are planning an attack they need everyone well rested." said Tonks shrugging in boredom she didn't feel.

"They are?" asked Ron his eyes gleaming maliciously, he glared in disgust at the castle before nodding at her. Putting his wand away, he apparated out of there, going back home and practically falling straight to bed. He had not slept in two days; Dumbledore had kept him busy, either watching the Castle or Privet Drive waiting on something happening. It was about time they let him get some rest; it's why he didn't suspect any more.

Tonks swallowed thickly, Weasley obviously knew something, that something wasn't good judging by the look on his face. She hadn't seen that look in a very long time, not since the Death Eaters had been death with. With either the killing curse or life imprisonment. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but it seemed as though the power the order was used to - had gotten to their head's. She had to find out what was going on with Harry; if she thought he was innocent she would have to warn him. The wards were powerful, she could feel them but would they hold against the Order? What she didn't know was that they already had. Bill hadn't been with them that time though, and Bill was powerful. No doubt he could dismantle the wards that were keeping her at bay. That would be keeping the Order at bay; they hadn't exactly said when they would be attacking.

She had a feeling her entire world was about to be spun on its axis - and she wasn't wrong.

She apparated home deciding to shower and get breakfast before trying her luck here.

The shit was about to hit the fan before she could eat her breakfast in peace.

* * *

mawwhaaaa :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Claimed **

**Chapter 27 **

**The Daily Prophet **

* * *

Tonk's showered and dressed, getting ready to go see Harry. She had to know the truth, if Harry had turned evil because of what they did, she would have to join the Order in killing him. It would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but as an Auror she had an obligation. Tonks laughed in bitter amusement, she knew she didn't have the stomach to do it. She wouldn't be able to kill him, she had killed many people, evil wizards and witches this was different. Harry had been part of her life, part of a life she had envisioned all those years ago. Before Remus had died and the world had become a strange sight for her.

With a flick of her wand she began her breakfast, knowing better than to make it herself. She was clumsy, apart from when it came to using magic of course. Nobody had been more surprised, than her parents when she had managed to get into the Auror Academy. Her clumsiness didn't matter; she was powerful and extremely alert when it came to fighting. She knew though, deep down its not why they had hired her. She knew it was because of her abilities to shape shift. She also knew that's why she had been allowed in the order too. It was obvious because Dumbledore asked her to check things out, and she wasn't about to do that in her normal form.

The food was put on the plate; she had grown up in a Muggle home, so she didn't own a house elf. Her father was a Muggle, and her relatives hated that fact and wanted them dead because of it. She hated thinking of them as relatives, they were anything but, and most of them were evil.

A barn owl flew through the open window, dropping of the morning paper, waiting for the money. Tonks grabbed her cloak, and fished out the coins and put them in the pouch for the bird. Giving it a slice of bacon, she didn't like it much anyway, and she knew owls loved it. The owl practically gobbled it down before taking off, after hooting gratefully at her. No doubt heading back to deliver yet another paper to someone else.

Tonk's ate her breakfast as she opened the paper; her fork fell on the plate, her mouth agape at the contents. Suddenly her stomach rebelled against the food she had managed to consume. Standing up, she tripped up on her chair, sending herself and the chair flying. Cursing Tonks managed to make it to the sink before her stomach rebelled completely.

Tonks continued to dry heave for at least ten minutes, closing her eyes against the image in her mind. She felt so disgusted, my god how could someone do something like that? She wasn't sure what she was talking about, putting it in the paper or Dumbledore's actions. She realized she had her answers, Harry wasn't evil, but he still needed help. What if that was the real reason Harry had left? What if Dumbledore had hurt him too?

She grabbed her cloak, unable to look at anything else; she half wanted to go to the Ministry. Other part of her realized she needed to visit Harry, let him know. If that paper was true, Dumbledore was probably going to attack them pretty soon. Pretty soon is probably right now - goodness knows what Dumbledore could or would do.

She had no idea he had arranged it.

* * *

Standing outside the castle, she wondered how to get to him; she kept coming up against the shields. She tried once more, only to get the scare of her life when ten vampires surrounded the wards. She backed up, terribly outnumbered, and completely worried. Swallowing thickly, she gathered up the remains of her courage and spoke.

"I need to speak to Harry, it's urgent," said Tonks her hair was black today, reflecting her mood quite nicely.

"He's not available," sneered Trey.

"He's in trouble, real trouble please…even if it's just out here, I'll stay here you can watch me," said Tonks.

Trey looked at her in contemplation, she seemed genuinely worried about him, and he could smell that. He wasn't going to take that for granted though, especially with the news that had just gotten out. He apparated out and into the dining hall, where Harry, Severus and his human friends were reading the paper, their hands covering the video - unable to stomach that.

"We have someone at the gate - she's asking for you and she seems rather worried," said Trey.

"Who?" asked Severus asking for confirmation, the 'you' he said wasn't exactly their names.

"Harry," said Trey.

"She? There are only a few females in the Order…that could possibly know where I am, I wonder what she wants?" asked Harry surprised.

"Remove her wand and anything she could have on her person and bring her up." said Severus he wanted to know what she wanted.

"Done," said Trey apparating out again.

* * *

Tonks waited on pins and needles, the vampire had just vanished with no warning. The others were staring at her as though she was a tasty meal. The urge to apparate out of there was strong, but she couldn't. She had loved Remus, and she knew she had to help Harry - its what he would have wanted.

"Give me both your wands, and everything else you have on you, weapons or Portkey's put them in here." said Trey handing over a rectangle box - he wasn't about to touch anything just in case.

Tonks wasn't surprised by that demand, but she was deeply unsure of what to do. In the end she knew she had to do what her conscience was telling her to do. She placed the Portkey she had on her person. Before even more reluctantly giving up her wands, the one on her wrist, and the other on her calf.

"Can I see him now?" asked Tonks exasperated a piece of her true personality showing through.

"Very well, let's go," said Trey, he grabbed Tonks and apparated her to the dining room.

* * *

"Fred, George?" gaped Tonks her eyes going huge upon seeing them.

"Hi Tonks," said the twins together as one, as per usual.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry coldly. The excited happy man was gone; in place was a man who had been betrayed by all he had known.

"I…I um came to warn you," said Tonks, this wasn't the welcome she had been expecting, but she shouldn't have been surprised. Harry had been betrayed after all, but she hadn't been a part of that.

"About what exactly?" asked Severus coolly, staring at the woman in cautious curiosity. Who was she? Why was she warning Harry now? Was it some sort of trap by the Order? Time would only tell, but he couldn't smell deceit from her.

"Dumbledore plans on attacking Harry and killing him," she said, feeling awkward at being the only one standing. They weren't exactly being welcoming, but she wasn't here for tea so she had to get it over with and get to work.

"So what's new?" sneered Harry bitterly.

Tonks stared at Harry, he had changed so much and she thought he had been bitter in his seventh year.

Suddenly a vampire apparated into the building putting Tonks even more on the defensive.

"They've all been arrested, Madam Bones has taken charge, everyone else is in ciaos," explained Derek, who had until Harry arrived on the scene been Severus' right hand man. Not that Derek was angry with that; it just gave him more time to search out his own mate.

"Really? Who arrested Dumbledore?" grinned Harry his dour mood already forgotten.

"Moody," said Derek.

"You mean he didn't know about Dumbledore?" asked Fred incredulously.

"Obviously not, Dumbledore and Moody began fighting big time, in the middle of the Great Hall. Moody played dirty, and bound him, he's in the Ministry they had to bind his magic to make sure he kept in place." smirked Derek holding up a vial of liquid that they all knew to be pensive memories.

"That I have to see!" said Harry grabbing the potion grinning widely.

"Wait for me!" shouted Fred, George, Luna and Neville together wanting to see it too.

Severus shook his head in amusement, he would see it later right now, and he needed to know more about this woman.

"Sit down," said Severus finally being accommodating. "Thank you Derek keep us posted."

"Will do," said Derek apparating out immediately after.

Tonks sat down feeling rather weak and grateful for a sit down.

"Who are you?" he asked his face passive.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, I prefer Tonks though," said Tonks almost sheepishly.

"Why help Harry now?" asked Severus handing over a coffee.

"After the war…I was sent to look for Remus, I didn't know what was happening until I got back. By then Harry had left the wizarding world," said Tonks.

"Remus Lupin?" asked Severus curiously.

"Yes, but I think he's dead or he would have been back by now," sighed Tonks her face contorted in agony.

"He's up the stairs," said Severus bluntly, he could sense her love for this man.

"Really?" asked Tonks her entire face lightening up, relief splashing through.

"Why did you think he had left voluntarily," asked Severus disgusted with her short-sightedness.

"It was in the paper," said Tonks.

"And of course you just accepted that as true, why did you never think of going and finding him? If you did not have anything to do with it, why didn't you let him know you believed in him?" sneered Severus.

"I have no answer," whispered Tonks ashamed.

"I'd gather not, at least you didn't make half assed excuses," said Severus, a grudging respect bloomed for her.

* * *

will she be accepted or will they just let her go or will they keep her becuase she knows too much? will i have it be a quick trial? want to see the fight between moody and dumbledore? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Claimed **

**Chapter 28 **

**The Fight **

* * *

Moody's fake eye nearly popped out of its socket when he saw the contents of the Daily Prophet. He was a man that had seen many things, but this, this actually shocked the old Auror to his very core. How could he have not known just what his friend had been like? Had he ignored the signs? He couldn't have. He didn't trust many people, to think the one he had trusted as a friend, was worse than the Death Eaters he had killed and arrested during his career as an Auror. He turned the paper away from him, and turned his eye away from the contents he could still see playing before him.

Moody jumped out of his skin when Madam Bones came barrelling into his office. "Have you seen this?" she asked, her monocle was nowhere to be see, her hair was all over the place and she her clothes were completely bedraggled as thought she had dressed hastily and apparated right to the Ministry.

"Unfortunately," said Moody, instead of being upset he decided on getting angry.

"Can I trust you to pick him up?" asked Bones grimly.

"You can," snarled Moody angrily.

"Then go, I've already got Unspeakables getting the others who were being paid by Dumbledore." said Bones looking stricken. No force on heaven or hell will stop her killing Dumbledore if her niece had been harmed. "I'm coming with you, I need to see Susan."

"I cannot blame you," sighed Moody, this was sordid business, one that he never imagined coming true.

* * *

Madam Bones made her way into Hogwarts, she asked the Huffelpuff Prefect to get her niece for her. She waited impatiently, her entire form shaking with what she might find. She tried to get her mind off what she had seen, but she couldn't. She had also tried to stop the Prophet being delivered, especially to Hogwarts but had been unsuccessful they had already been sent out. The paper would be there soon if it wasn't already, and all hell would break loose. She had sent someone to make changes to the wards, stop the paper from being able to play the video and turn it into a simple picture. It was horrific enough for her to see, never mind eleven year old children.

"Aunt Amelia?" asked Susan looking confused "What's wrong?"

"Come with me," said Amelia taking her straight to an unused classroom.

"Aunt what's the matter?" asked Susan, she had taken over the Herbology classes since Neville had left.

"Stand still, let me do this," said Amelia, quickly uttering spells and she fell to the floor in relief when her nieces scans came up empty. Dumbledore had never touched her niece, she was so relieved.

"Aunt Amelia?" cried Susan even more alarmed at her aunts strange actions.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry," said Amelia. "I want you to go home." she didn't want her in the line of fire.

"I cannot do that! I have a class in half an hour!" protested Susan.

"Listen to me, Susan," said Amelia grabbing her niece. "Dumbledore has done some really bad things, he's going to be arrested and I want you out of the line of fire."

"What bad thing?" asked Susan wide eyed.

Amelia handed over the paper, she was physically incapable of speaking about it - it sickened her too much to even get the words past her throat. She watched Susan read it, watched her drop it, and watched a look of utter revulsion and disgust appear on her face. One that Amelia had never seen on her niece before, and one she wished she didn't have to see.

"I need to remain here…the school and the students are going to be deeply hurt," said Susan adamantly. "Most of the teachers are going to be feeling lost too."

Amelia smiled softly; her niece had grown up to be a beautiful, strong headed woman. Her mother, Amelia's sister, would have been extremely proud of her. Amelia nodded; it was there and then she realized Susan wasn't a little girl anymore. She didn't need her Aunt to protect her from anything. There were other children who did need her help though, children ranging from eleven years old to seventeen years old.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, and I know for a fact your parents would have been so proud too." said Amelia, cupping her face, she placed a kiss on her cheek before she pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Amelia," said Susan hugging her back.

"I must get to the Ministry, I have to do what I can to help," said Amelia, just like her niece was doing at the moment - helping in her own way.

"I'll floo call as soon as I can," said Susan.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll talk to you later," she said opening the door and making her way out of the school. As she was leaving, she saw Moody, or rather heard him going into the Great Hall. She couldn't mistake the clunking of his wooden leg anywhere.

* * *

Moody entered the Great Hall, with purpose, with a twisted look of foreboding on his face. That practically screamed that anyone who got in his way would be killed. When he saw Dumbledore it tripled, he couldn't wait for Dumbledore to resist arrest so he could hurt him.

"Ah, Alastor how can I help you?" beamed Dumbledore, but it was slowly trailing off seeing just how pissed off the man was. He was immediately on alert, and even at that - he wasn't prepared for the words coming out of Moody's mouth.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for sexual assault, bribery, causing bodily harm, misuse of magic and the breaking of your oath as Headmaster, anything you say or do will be used against you in front of the Wizengamont." said Moody.

The hall went deadly silent before it went into an uproar upon hearing the words Moody spoke. They were looking at each other, lost and confused - surely they knew Albus Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing. Yet they knew better than to think they'd accuse him without proof.

"Prefects' I'd suggest you not let the younger years read the paper today," grunted Moody still making his way up.

"Alastor, you above all else know me best…how dare you accuse me of that, and in front of the students," growled Dumbledore angrily.

"You've been found out old man," growled Moody right back, throwing the newspaper in front of him. Which the teachers were able to see, they moved away from him so fast you'd think he'd had the plague.

Suddenly Dumbledore withdrew his wand, making everyone retreat further. The students were screaming, trying to get away from the obvious ready to fight wizards. The seventh years found a new respect for Moody. He was smirking viciously, not at all scared of Dumbledore.

McGonagall was trying her best to get everyone out of the hall as quickly as possible. Forcing her mind not to dwell on what she had just seen in the paper. As soon as they were out, she forced them all into their common rooms. Sending the house elves to give them fresh food. Closing the windows so no owl would get in and no student could open it to get it. She was in no way going to allow them to see what she had just seen.

* * *

"Don't do it, I'll add resisting arrest to your record…it might just be enough to get you the Dementors kiss," sneered Moody.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, as if calling for Fawkes - he supported a shocked look when he didn't come. He was no longer bonded to Fawkes; the phoenix had abandoned him in his time of need. Moody laughed at him, as if he knew what he was doing. Of course he did, nobody knew him better than Moody did. Which meant the battle would be tricky trying to win.

Fire blasted from Dumbledore's wand as he twirled it around, he had bet Voldemort in a duel he could defeat Moody. Then he would gather his troops and he would kill Harry Potter, and then take down the Ministry - they would all bow before him. They would regret the day they tried to arrest him.

Moody basted water out of his wand, soaking the fire and putting it out. Then the battle really began, levitating statues, blasting curses, dark curses, expelling curses, but Moody kept his own against the powerful old man. Mostly because what he lacked in Magic he made up with in experience. He knew before the spells came out, what they were; he paid special attention to the wand movements.

"Expelliarmus," cried Dumbledore, if he could disarm him he could get out of there. He wished more than ever, the wards were wrecked enough for him to apparate out of there. Unfortunately it wasn't the case, he whooped in triumph when Moody went flying.

Moody fell with a grunt watching Dumbledore lower his wand, stupid move to make, he grabbed his spare wand that was imbedded in leg. Before he sent off a stunning and binding spell at the old fool. You'd think with him being older, he would have more sense. Would have known better than to let his guard down until the enemy was truly taken care off.

He wasn't going to let Dumbledore off that easily, he bound him more securely, his hands behind his back. Removed everything that wasn't his robes from him. Then un-stunned him, he was going to see what people thought of him now.

If Dumbledore thought he would have gotten away, if he had taken Moody he was dead wrong. Every teacher had their wands trained on the Great Hall, looking extremely tense. When they saw Moody bringing Dumbledore out they relaxed, a deep look of impression on their faces. They had been so sure that he would loose, that Dumbledore would come through the door. It's the only door he could have used; the back entrance would have just led to a single room.

* * *

"That was worth the wait!" smirked Harry in satisfaction. It was the fifth time he had watched it. He was alone now with Severus, who had watched it for the first time. He had repeated himself, five times with each of the people he had watched it with. Luna, Neville, Fred and George, then Draco, then with Trey and a few other vampires, then Derek when he got back from the Ministry and now with Severus.

"Indeed, now we just have to wait and see when his trial is," said Severus.

"I'm just glad they don't have to know what happened to me," sighed Harry.

"Not that what happened to you is your fault," said Severus passionately, "But there is one memory you need to give them…"

"Yes, the world will know it was me who saved them soon," said Harry proudly.

"Yes they will, the question remains will you forgive them?" asked Severus.

"Will I heck," scoffed Harry, he didn't care anymore - he'd never forgive them for treating him the way they did. He'd stay here, with his mate, go about his business but he wanted nothing to do with the others. Now that he owned the Daily Prophet he could control them. None of them would be making him appear in the paper, he would have his life back and no more lies printed about him.

Life was getting better.

* * *

wooohoo a few more chapters then im done and another story is finished! :) loving the updates? hope so lol :) enjoy so what will i do to ron and mione? turn them into house elves? :P R&R PLEASE


	29. Chapter 29

**Claimed **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Trial Has Started - Guilty Or Not Guilty **

* * *

Severus kept in touch with Amelia Bones; she knew the truth about who defeated Voldemort. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, and the guilt she felt expanded tenfold. She hadn't helped Harry enough, not wanting to affect her own standing in the wizarding world. Everyone had turned against him; those that stood with him became instant outcasts. Shops refusing to sell them things, getting sneered at its not what she had wanted. She had let them do what they liked, and now…it was going to come back and bite them in the arse. It became even more apparent when Harry refused to meet with her. Severus continued meeting with her instead, telling her bluntly Harry didn't want to be in the presence of people who had betrayed him. Soon the entire world would know what they had done.

"Harry are you ready?" asked Severus entering their bedroom, he was ready to go, and the trial was starting in fifteen minutes.

"Yeah," said Harry nodding his head, he was in dark green robes, and he looked stunning. Severus' breath was figuratively speaking taken away. Green definitely looked good on his mate, and he realized he needed to buy more of it. The green robes had been bought for this occasion. Harry had chosen green out of spite, it being 'Slytherin' colours. Not that Severus truly understood the entire Hogwarts houses thing. What's the point in alienating everyone starting high school by, putting them into different houses? So it could start up rebellion? My house is better than yours crap? Nope, Severus truly couldn't understand it at all.

"You look absolutely ravishing," said Severus slinking forward a predatorial look on his face. Harry grinned and ducked his head down a little in embarrassment; if he could a dark flush would have painted itself across his face.

Severus wrapped his arms around his mate, feeling his embarrassment and finding it incredibly endearing. Soon they would be free to live their life in peace. Who knew while trying to bring down Dumbledore, he'd find Harry while hunting, and find a purpose, a life, and started protecting that life, his mate's life. Then the most incredible thing of all, find a way to bring Dumbledore down, with the most incredible mate he could have ever hoped to get. He may have lived for a very long time, but today he felt as though his life was truly just beginning.

Harry lay his head against his mate; his life had been one trial after another. Stuck in hell for the first ten years (that he could remember) of his life with the Dursley's. Then it was like heaven, his dreams come true, he went to Hogwarts thinking he was finally free. More fool him that free life came with conditions and expectations, ones he forced himself to live up to. Never once getting to be himself, then all the trials he had been forced to endure. The stone, Quirrell, the Chamber and Lockhart, Sirius, Remus and Dementors, Voldemort and the Tri-Wizard tournament, the only normal year he had (if he could call it normal) was his sixth year. He spent the majority of that being trained personally by Dumbledore. Suffering alone through the visions, then his seventh year, the worst yet. Kidnapped by Death Eaters, fighting them and killing them, making his way back to Hogwarts. Warning them of the attack, going to Poppy and getting healed as quickly as possible. Then the battle itself, which for the longest time he couldn't remember. It felt so good knowing he had truly defeated Voldemort, the feeling that he had let his parents down had almost crippled him.

Then he had just been waiting for death to claim him, being abused in every form by people he had risked his life to safe. People he had trusted with his life, something he wouldn't do again. Then the truest light he had ever had in his life, had overcame him. He felt safe, bonded, grounded and pain free than he ever had in a long time. Not that it wasn't a bumpy road, it had been, but all good things are bumpy. At least he didn't have to be something he wasn't, and nobody was telling him he was too powerful. He had a wonderful man; he wished he had met earlier on in his life. He had his true friends, who had stuck up for him and with him during the harsh reality of the world around him rejecting him. For the simple fact he had supposedly 'frozen' during the fight with Voldemort. Then he was taken, cradled, loved and cherished, mind body and soul by Severus and put back together again.

His life had never been better, he finally found love and true life - he wouldn't exchange it for anything in this world.

"Have you decided what you want done with Weasley and Granger?" asked Severus. The world would soon know Granger and Weasley were part of it, there was no sign that they were getting paid for it either. Then again they had been getting paid from the Potter accounts not the Dumbledore accounts. So Severus wanted to know if he was going to press charges against them.

"Yes give them to Dizzy I'm sure she'd like the help," said Harry sarcastically.

Severus blinked, before his eyes began twinkling with malice, he was suddenly quite…happy with deal with those who had hurt Harry. Death was too good for them, and using Dizzy had given him a great idea.

"Derek?" yelled Severus his voice loud, loud enough for his vampire brother to hear him.

"Yes?" he asked behind the door.

"Bring me Granger and Weasley, put them in Dungeon two," said Severus smoothly. "Do not be caught, we don't want anyone to know."

"Yes sir," said Derek not even questioning his orders.

"What are you up to Sev?" asked Harry curiously.

"You can tell the Auror's but they will never find them, I have plans for them…thanks to you." smirked Severus, chuckling darkly, making Harry shiver.

"Do we have to go? You should know better than to talk like that…especially when we are going out…" Harry trailed off, Severus' voice was sexy as hell, and it was one of the most attractive things about him. Harry had told Severus as much, which was a mistake, one that he didn't mind too much. Just when Severus began taunting him, by speaking and chuckling the way he did.

"Oh you bet your ass we do," said Severus

Harry squeaked in surprise, turning around he kissed Severus passionately, leaving the hands on his backside. A sigh left his lips, as he drew away before leaning himself fully against Severus. He felt so at home, so happy, he really didn't want to leave this nest of comfort he had built. Not to go into a court room full of Wizengamot members, the Minister and who knows who else. He was going to feel very vulnerable he knew it and dreaded it.

"Now let's go," said Severus.

"Why aren't the others coming?" asked Harry stalling.

"You know why, none of them want to see Dumbledore or they will be tempted to kill him. Especially the twins, and if they do that they ruin their lives. Nothing I do or say would help them." said Severus.

"Oh lets just go," sighed Harry, the quicker they got there the quicker it would be over with.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore you on trial for sexual assault, bribery, causing bodily harm, misuse of magic and the breaking of your oath as Headmaster, how do you plead?" asked Madam Bones, who was taking charge in more ways than one.

"Not guilty," said Dumbledore his eyes were solemn as he stared at them. He looked at them saddened that they thought him capable of such violent acts.

"You do realize the proof we have against you?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"All I know is that isn't me…I'm being framed, my guess is that is someone using Poly Juice Potion." said Dumbledore his voice soothing, as though he thought it would convince everyone.

"The money?" asked Bones bitterly.

"Just loans, I have money to give, and I like helping others," said Dumbledore convincingly.

"Every month the same amount?" she asked incredulously. Dumbledore was good, if she hadn't been speaking to Severus for the past few days. The part about the Poly juice potion was very believable. Thank Merlin for Veritaserum; otherwise the best they would have got him on was stealing and bribery (if they had even been able to prove that).

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"So you won't mind if Veritaserum is used?" asked Severus stalking forward.

"Excuse me who are you?" asked Fudge.

"I have experience in law, I also have the Potion you need," said Severus. "I also know how to administer it; I have Mastery in Potions."

"I see, you are still not qualified to be speaking up, now take your seat." said Fudge, "We will call if we need the potion."

"Which we do, go ahead and administer it," said Madam Bones.

"You have no power over this!" replied flustered Fudge.

"I think you will find I do, as you were one of the people being paid by Dumbledore, you are herby under arrest also." stated Madam Bones coolly, Fudge began squealing as two Unspeakables manhandled him from the room.

"As the Deputy Minister, Madam Bones shall take cover until Minister Fudge is released or until the Re- Elections." stated the new Wizengamot leader Brian Stape, a thirty nine year old Wizard.

"Thank you," said Acting Minister Amelia Bones, bowing towards the Wizengamot in respect before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum to prove your innocence?" asked Madam Bones stalking forward towards her prey…er, victim…er suspect.

"No, my word should be enough," said Dumbledore sweating profusely, things were getting dangerous now. Even he couldn't overcome the potion to tell a lie, it was just an impossibility.

"To force the use of Veritaserum on the suspect say 'Aye' and raise your hand," boomed Minister Bones facing the Wizengamot, only they could allow it now.

Dumbledore looked at everyone, trying not to look guilty, to make them think he was pure and good. That he could do no wrong, he just sat there looking old and wary, nobody was there for him, the courtroom was virtually empty. Just the members of the Wizengamot, with this Potions Master that had taken Harry, Snape and his companion that he didn't recognize.

* * *

There we goooo :) its half two and im still writing this story its not wanting to end lol grr...


	30. Chapter 30

**Claimed **

**Chapter 30 **

**The Aye's Have It **

* * *

Every single one of the Wizengamot members raised their hands, and shouted 'Aye' loudly. Their plum robes looked rather disgusting, and made them look comical - why they hadn't changed them in all the years of working no one knew. They lowered their arms, and watched Dumbledore look around the room despairingly. It seemed he was finally loosing his cool, as a small growl left his "The Aye's have it," said Minister Bones.

Severus handed over the bottle, as much as he liked to imagine it as poison it wasn't. No all that would do was force Dumbledore to reveal all the poisonous things he had done. He just wanted to see how they reacted to the fact he lied, that he hadn't defeated Voldemort. He didn't want to listen to him naming every single one of his victims. The poor people had been thought enough, without their names being mentioned.

It was a good thing this was a closed meeting, no member of the public or paper was allowed in. Closed court.

"Who are you?" asked Bones once the Veritaserum was administered, which was easy as Dumbledore was bound to the chair in which he sat.

"Albus Dumbledore,"

"Are you guilty of the crimes you have been arrested for?"

"Yes,"

And the questioned continued each person he had harmed, being named, each crime he had committed explored at length. Even if it turned their stomach they had to learn absolutely everything they could. The amount of people he had hurt left them all aghast. Harry had not been mentioned, because he hadn't been a student when it happened, and he also hadn't been at Hogwarts, and the wording of it had been wrong. She had asked who he had hurt at Hogwarts, which meant there could be more people. He had hurt around thirty students a year, since he became a teacher, not as Headmaster. They had been right; Tom Riddle had been abused by Dumbledore. Each crime Voldemort was accused off (murdering families) it had been Dumbledore. For one reason or another, that they remembered, or he suspected they did, they were killed along with their families.

"Who killed Voldemort?" asked Minister Bones.

"Harry Potter,"

"No!" cried a few various voices looking stunned, their eyes wide. Now the full ramifications of their actions crashing down upon them.

"I think we've heard enough," said Minister Bones. Truthfully she just wanted to go home, be sick, have a bath and sleep for a year.

There was Auror's that they hadn't been able to find, that had been in Dumbledore's pocket. The others had all been found. Shacklebolt, Amvery, Podmore and Dawlish were seemingly gone. They also couldn't find Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, it was rather daunting. The fact they were Order members, led her to believe Dumbledore was hiding them. He said he wasn't under Veritaserum though, so that blew that belief straight out of the window.

"Me too," murmured Harry quietly, he just wanted to go back to the Castle, of course only Severus had heard what Harry said.

"Let's just go then," said Severus, he wasn't going to force Harry to stay if he didn't want to. Maybe Harry just wanted to get on with his life, that bringing Dumbledore down was enough.

Unfortunately someone recognized him.

"Harry Potter!" she shouted, rushing forward apologizing and sobbing that she knew 'all along' that he had defeated Voldemort.

"Back off, before I blast you through this wall," sneered Severus viciously.

"Did you just threaten me?" gaped the woman looking very angry.

"I'll do more than threaten," said Severus showing his teeth.

Slinking back she said "I knew you defeated Voldemort…I just knew it, please forgive me for not speaking up."

"In your dreams, I'm not here to forgive you…I was here to make sure Dumbledore went down." said Harry glaring at everyone, as one they flinched from his green eyed glare. Madam Bones just stared at the floor, feeling rather awkward. She had felt sorry for him, but had indeed stood by and done nothing. Despite having a niece the same age, and indeed not expecting her to defeat Voldemort.

"I'm not going to be your scapegoat anymore, I'm though pleasing others." said Harry a sneer curling his lips.

* * *

"Are they here?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Dungeon two like you requested," stated Derek.

"Excellent, now I just need to wait on…" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Trey told me to give you these," said Derek handing over the box. "That he would be back tomorrow to help."

"Brilliant," said Severus nodding his head.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?" asked Harry curiously.

"Trey came from a family line that … lets just say were into all kinds of things. He found these," said Severus opening the box. "It will bind their magic, and stop them hurting others; in fact they won't be able to think about it without it hurting…sort of like an electric current flowing through them. Once Trey is done, they won't be able to leave the Castle or wherever I assign them."

Harry blinked in shock "You want to keep them here?"

"If you prefer I'll ask Trey to take them to Alaska his vacation home?" suggested Severus.

"I'm not sure which one I like best," laughed Harry bitterly.

"Do not worry, you will never have to see them…Dizzy will be in charge of them…and she will know exactly what they've done and why they are here," replied Severus evilly, he knew how much his house elves loved Harry.

Harry just nodded that sounded good to him.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Ron, he had no magic his wand had been removed and he had been dumped in here.

"I think you know you have been spying around my Castle for the past few months." sneered Severus smirking wryly. "Would you like to help Harry?" he asked as his mate came out of the shadows.

"Of course," said Harry, grabbing three of the magical binding pieces.

He used a spell that would leave Hermione feeling weak, but awake and aware of what he was doing to her. He wanted her to be awake and aware of her fate. She would rue the day she had decided to mess with him. He placed the choker around the neck and the bracelet around her wrists. He was surprised to see them blend in, as if they had never been there.

"They come back on command, if you have the appropriate spell," said Severus as if he could read what was on Harry's mind.

"Ah," said Harry, removing the spell he had used on Hermione and stepped away.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she shrieked backing away, trying to find the invisible restraints.

"Bound your magic," said Harry.

Hermione glared at him, raising her hands as though she wanted to strangle him. Only to find herself writhing in pain, rolling back and forth across the dungeons'. Harry watched the whole thing a curious look on his face. Ron did the smart thing and just stayed quiet, crawling over to Hermione to try and 'comfort her'.

"I hope you enjoy your new accommodation," said Severus "For as long as you live, for your actions against my mate…its will be all you know."

Together he and Harry left before they could reply. He didn't want to run the risk of them saying something to Harry that made him sad. He just wanted to enjoy this night with him, their revenge was practically complete.

* * *

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SENTENCED TO DEMENTOR'S KISS **

"The newspaper really has improved hasn't it?" smirked Harry wryly, it had been a week since his trial. It had taken them a week of long time consideration to come up with what they wanted.

"They weren't going to be able to do anything but," said Severus quietly.

"Yeah, now excuse me, we have someone to torment," grinned Fred, yes he knew about Ron. The thing was the twins hadn't been as close to their family as everyone seemed to think. They had always been dismissed, brushed aside, or yelled at really. It was no wonder the twins weren't as close as they seemed to the family. They were tormenting Ron something awful, making extra big messes for him to clean up. They approved wholeheartedly with the treatment he was getting dished out.

Hermione was pretty much the same, but she was cleaning up the library, so close to book yet unable to read them. She was probably the one suffering the most out of that deal, Hermione had never changed she still loved learning above all else. Now she had a pair of basic jogging trousers, and a top. Ron wore the same, and they slept in it as well, if they got to sleep at all that was.

"Where's Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Visiting Remus," said Luna.

Severus nodded "She hasn't left his side, if I didn't know any better I'd say they had something going on before…he was sent to Azkaban."

"I wouldn't know, they didn't talk to me much," sighed Harry.

"That is of no consequence now Harry, you have me." said Severus soothingly.

Harry just smiled, it was true, he did have Severus nothing could take him away.

The world was safe and Harry was happy - suddenly he didn't care about his past - just his future and for once it wasn't full of darkness.

* * *

Last chapter is the epiloge whether it seems finished or not! its four am here my goodness its been hard to finish this story! ill give you that lol R&R PLEASE!


	31. Chapter 31

**Claimed **

**Chapter 31 **

**Epilogue - Happily Ever After - Not Figuratively speaking **

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite two souls as one," started the Minister.

Harry and Severus stood together, both in beautiful green robes, and they still looked the same age as they did when the first got together. Harry's best men were the twins, Draco and Neville. They never did anything normal so why should their marriage be? So it was there became more than one best man. Severus' best men were Trey, Derek and Zarek. Not as many as Harry but Severus had wanted it that way. Sirius had been given the real honour of walking Harry down the isle. Luna was sitting with Remus and Tonks, both females were sobbing like little girls. Remus was very awkwardly trying to console them, looking ready to have a panic attack.

Remus had Tonk's had gotten together within a month of him coming around, and engaged three months later. They had created a date for their wedding, but ended up pregnant and decided to postpone it until their son or daughter could join in the wedding. Tonk's was currently eight months pregnant, she had one month left to go.

Luna and Neville were together, not yet engaged or married, but unbeknown to Luna, Neville was planning on proposing…tonight. She says yes.

Fred and George were still Fred and George; they had no intentions of settling down yet. They were having too much fun being single, and experimenting without the input of their restrictive parents.

"Do you Severus Snape and Harry Potter join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by you both?" asked the Minister.

"I do," replied Severus and Harry staring straight ahead at the Minister.

"You may face each other," said the Minister, waiting until they had both did as bid before continuing "Join hands, Severus, Harry, you may recite your vows."

"Sev…you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was afraid you were too good to be true, that I didn't deserve someone so pure, and loyal and loving as you are…but here we are. Surrounded by the people I love most. I feel so proud and blessed to be your husband, I love you and I always will forever." said Harry.

"Harry, through the tears and many struggles, I always hoped we would make it here. Setting out to do one thing has brought us here today, and I would never diverge from that road. I promise you that I will always respect, protect love and cherish you for always." said Severus smoothly.

"Here, before witnesses, Severus and Harry have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows." said the Minister, cords shot out of his wand, binding both of them together for life.

"So be it," said the witnesses finishing off the binding.

"You may kiss your life partner," said the Minister.

"Congratulations Mr & Mr Snape," said Trey, shaking their hands, in congratulations.

"We did it," said Harry once he was back with his husband.

"Indeed we did Mr. Snape," said Severus his hand automatically rubbing soothing circles around back. Harry had never really gotten used to bigger crowds of people, even if he loved them all. It made him nervous, some things did end up having a lasting impression but over all - they were for most parts extremely happy.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, but now it was over. Harry and Severus were off on their honeymoon. Harry had been given a lot of compensation for what Dumbledore and the others had done to him. He had told them he didn't want it, just wanted his own money back, and the money used to help the other victims. For whatever they might need therapy or whatever. He had indeed gotten all the money back, even from Granger and Weasley, it seemed as though they hadn't spent it all. Speaking off they had entrusted Dizzy to keep Granger and Weasley in line. Nobody outside their group knew where they were and that's the way it was staying.

"Have a wonderful time," said Sirius hugging Harry, and shaking Severus' hand.

"We will," said Severus, he was looking forward to it, three weeks just him and Harry no interruptions or annoyances.

"Bye guys," said Remus, watching them both a small peaceful smile on his face. His hands on Tonks' very pregnant belly.

"You be careful, and if you find the time let us know you are okay, alright?" said Draco sternly. Who was here with his own fiancée, Daphne who had survived the war of course. Soon to be Daphne Malfoy, and Draco's magic had fully recovered and he was as cocky as ever.

"Will do, Bye!" said Harry loudly, and before the rest of them knew it they were gone.

They had their honeymoon in Alaska, Trey's house, if the married couple were honest, they were just glad to get away for a while. Alone.

Needless to say nine months later…Harry gave birth to a little boy called Aaron Snape.

He had many play mates, one year older Teddy Lupin. Two playmates, younger by a month or two, Frankie Longbottom, a little girl. Then there was Malachi Malfoy, all born on the same year.

The End

* * *

WOOOHOOO FINALLY FINISHED and its five in the morning...i dont think you should expect a chapter of anything tomorrow lol i think i might just sleep the entire day away...if only it was possible! ah well anyway take care and i hope you enjoyed this story becuase this is the last chapter! :) if theres anything missing please write so i can fix it now before its too late :) R&R PLEASE! byeeee everyone take care


End file.
